Magic and Mobile Suits
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Complete. The Gboys and those from Harry Potter meet in a wild mix of magic and science. Join them in a treck that takes them from the AC years all the way back to Harry's own world.
1. Part One

_**Magic & Mobile Suits**_

_By: Nuriko_

Disclaimer: _Mobile Suit Gundam Wing_ belongs to its creators. I do not own any of the G-boys, although I wish I did. I also do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters. They, respectfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I write solely for fun, so please don't sue. Sylrina Black belongs to me. Please ask for permission before taking her from me.

Author's Note: After reading a couple interesting Gundam Wing/Harry Potter fan fics, it got my own writing mind thinking. Duo seems to be the kind of person who would fit right into the Harry Potter world. Yet what if, instead of the G-boys going into his world, Harry and his friends came into the G-boys? It seems to be a rather interesting idea. Past meets future with a really wild twist. After all, I wouldn't be writing this if I couldn't add my own little quirks to this.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, HxOC?xD, 5x6x13 (In other words: Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Harry x Original Character? x Draco, Wufei x Zechs x Treize . Any questions? Review them to me.)

Rating: Between a PG-13 to an R. I still haven't decided if I want to have any lemon scenes in this one or not. If I do, the rating will become R. This will be Yaoi in the fact there will be same sex relationships. If this bothers you, stop reading now and leave the story. Its ok. I won't be offended.

Part One:

Nuriko: Ohayo minna-san. I welcome you back to my weird world of fan fiction. Although I admit I don't do this little conversation bit with all of my stories, I just can't seem to keep it out of any future GW stories I write.

Duo: :comes up behind her and reads over her shoulder: Of course, I seem to have been a large factor as to why you can't keep quiet. I have been telling you that we all enjoy these little moments.

Heero: :glares at Duo: Although some of us would just enjoy YOU being quiet. :mutters under his breath:

Nuriko: :smirks: I knew that was coming.

Heero: :glares at her: Omae o Korosu!

Duo & Nuriko: Yeah, yeah. We know already.

Nuriko: Now on to this first part. After all, there are a lot of interesting things to introduce in this first part. So, enjoy.

Duo leaned back against the plush chair he was sitting in, a book held in one hand as he seemed to lock his violet orbs to the pages. Although he shared the room with Heero, it seemed his roommate was rarely ever in any of the other furniture besides the chair in front of his laptop or his bed. Sighing softly he let his thoughts fall away from his fast typing room mate and into the world the book was creating for him. No matter how bad things got outside, he was always able to get away from the pain and troubles of real life inside a good book. Especially one that he knew inside and out. One he had read so much that its pages were tattered with much attention.

Heero had never really been bothered by Duo's silence. Especially when it was usually a welcomed respite. Yet for some reason, today wasn't one of those days. For almost a full day now, Duo had been surprisingly silent. No word had passed his almost unstoppable lips except for confirmation on an upcoming mission. Even then it had driven him a little crazy. Stopping in his furious typing, which was a play-by-play account of their last mission, he turned toward the longhaired boy sitting in the recliner. He knew he would regret breaking his usually silent facade, but for once, he wanted to know what was on his partner's mind.

"Why are you being so silent?" Heero growled out. Duo glance up from the book, his violet eyes locking with Prussian blue ones. His long, chestnut brown hair was in its usual braid, and seemed to rest over his left shoulder. He took in Heero's unrully, dark brown hair and usual dress and sighed softly.

"I'm simply enjoying a good book. Anything wrong with that?" Duo questioned lightly. Heero couldn't help but feel a little off balance. As he watched Duo return to his reading, he felt a little disappointed. Inside, he had wanted to keep Duo's attention as much as that book was. Perhaps, even more.

"What are you reading?" Heero questioned, reluctant to drop all conversation and return to his work. Duo used his finger as a bookmark and closed it. All of his attention now locked on the one person who was now breaking his perfect soldier facade.

"Its called _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. It's the fifth book in the series. I read them when I have a lot on my mind." He smiled at Heero and the perfect soldier could feel his heart skip at that familiar scene. "Yet I must say, my reading this today has prompted you to speak more than the customary refrains. What did I do to deserve this?" Heero could feel the urge to 'hn' and then return to his work, yet for some unknown reason, he didn't.

"I. . .I don't know," Heero answered instead of his usual remark. Duo's expressive eyes widened slightly, the smile curving higher on his lips.

"I see. I guess you just missed having to tell me to shut up or you'd kill me, huh," he spoke softly, bending a corner of his page before standing and walking over to Heero. "What's the matter, Hee-chan? Do you miss my incessant chatter that much?" Heero felt his breath catch in his chest. He didn't know why he recently began feeling like this about his partner. After all, he was simply his partner. Nothing more. After all, he was a guy, just like him.

"Hn," Heero replied, feeling uncomfortable suddenly when Duo leaned up beside him. Duo smirked and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the Hee-chan I know. Go back to your work. I've got a story to read." With a slight jump in his pulse, Heero simply nodded. He turned away from Duo and back to his work. Yet he couldn't let Duo's words fall from his mind. Duo was correct. He always did remain behind a shell. Never talking to anyone about anything other than the mission at hand. It was depressing. With a sigh he turned back once more to Duo.

"I. . .I can't," Heero whispered, looking toward Duo who still stood beside him. Although Duo had dropped his arm from Heero's shoulder, he hadn't went back to his book yet. Duo seemed to look at Heero for a long moment before sighing, coming to be eye level with Heero.

"Why not? You've never had any trouble ignoring me before. Just go back to ignoring me now." Heero wanted to do what he always did, but he couldn't. With a sigh that sounded defeated, he shook his head.

"I. . .I don't want to. I. . .I want to know more about you. How it is you can always be so happy even though you are surrounded by death and destruction?" Duo seemed a little taken aback by Heero's words, but he nodded slowly. Grabbing one of the other chairs that rested off to the side of the desk, he wheeled it over to Heero and sat down. Turning to the blue eyes that seemed to stare right through him, he sighed softly.

"That took a lot out of you to admit, didn't it," Duo said softly, not really asking him. Heero simply nodded. "I'm glad you at least took a step to attempt it. I must say, I was beginning to think you would never wish to speak to me, let alone anyone else."

"Why didn't you give up?" Heero questioned, wanting to know the reason.

"Because I believed you were worth fighting for. No one deserves a sterile existence. Not even a perfect soldier." Heero watched Duo for a long moment, feeling his heart tighten at those words. Relena had always tried to simply push him into talking. It made him hate her all the more. Her voice was a constant annoyance in his life. Duo, though, was different. He didn't push, he simply prodded. Little by little he worked on Heero until he could find a way to get the shields drop and allow him inside.

"I. . .suppose you are correct. Even if you are annoying most of the time." Duo pouted, appearing hurt by his words.

"Hee-chan, you wound me. I would never overstep my attitude." Heero could feel the beginnings of a smile cross his lips. He tried to hide it but he knew Duo must have seen it. His partner's eyes had become extremely wide and his jaw fell open with nothing really coming out of it.

"What?" Heero asked after a moment, staring at his partner. Duo regained his composure and grinned knack.

"Nothing. I just never thought you'd smile at one of my jokes. If only Wufei could of seen this. He bet me a weeks worth of chores that I could never make you smile. I just won, but he'd never believe me." Duo sighed and Heero tried to feel hurt by the longhaired pilot's words. Yet all he could do is watch him. Finally he spoke.

"Perhaps, you shouldn't of bet him then in the first place," Heero remarked. Duo laughed softly and nodded.

"I knew it was a bet I would never be able to win. At least, not with one of them being able to see. I simply agreed to the bet because I was boasting that I could make anyone smile by just being my usual crazy self and Wu-man saw it as a way to get me to do more work around the place." Heero looked at him a long moment, his eyes never leaving him. He had never known anyone to accept a bet they knew they couldn't win. Accepting anything that you knew you could lose wasn't something an ex-terrorist like Duo would do.

After the first war, all but Wufei had agreed to destroy the Gundams. That plan had changed and they soon were fighting once again. During this battle, Heero had come to know Duo just a little better. Heero had always known that behind that goofy facade he showed the world, was a highly skilled soldier. He never lost that smile unless it came down to life or death. Then he'd get that glint in his eyes and simply tell everyone it was great working with them and fall into total Shinigami mode. He had also caught Duo placing his body before himself when it looked like everything was coming to an end. He didn't know why Duo protected him, but he knew protecting people was a second nature to the constantly happy boy.

Now that the Gundams were destroyed and peace was slowly settling between the colonies and Earth, there wasn't much left for ex-soldiers like themselves to do. At first, everyone had tried going their separate ways, but it seemed they were no longer suited for normal life. While Wufei had been with the Preventers since it's founding, the others had come to join it at different times. Trowa and Quatre had remained in touch and had both joined up together once life after the wars had become too difficult. It had been Heero who had decided that playing protector to Relena was going to soon be making him crazy. If he hadn't of left, he possibly would of killed her himself and saved everyone going after her the trouble.

When he had arrived at the space station that housed the Preventer's main base of operations, he had been surprised to see Duo standing near the luggage claim, speaking to the woman behind the counter animatedly. He had then turned, almost as if he had sensed more than felt someone watching him. Those violet eyes had been haunting his dreams for a long time. It was always the same nightmare, of those eyes being closed forever. Shaking his head, he had began moving away from Duo, only to hear him call his name as if he had been looking foreword to just such a moment.

It was then that he learned that they would be joining the Preventers together. It was surprising, but they had soon been teamed up on many an assignment. While Duo's attitude was still the same, his skills hadn't slacked with miss use. Heero had wanted to ask the former Deathscythe pilot why he was still as stealthy as ever, but hadn't. He hadn't wanted to break from the perfect soldier facade he had come to rely on. Even now, with himself slowly coming out of that facade, he remained apart from everyone. The only good thing was he was always given Duo as his partner. He was the one person Heero would always want watching his back.

"Hey, Earth to Hee-chan! Hee-chan, you awake in there?" Duo questioned, worry crossing his expressive face. Heero shook his head and gave the other boy a nod.

"Yeah. I was simply thinking." Duo sighed and moved away from him, sitting back fully in his chair once more. The worry slowly faded from his features, leaving nothing but his classic smile in its place.

"I should of known. You did that to me before, when we were heading into that ship that housed Mariemeia's soldiers." Heero nodded.

"You had thought I was asleep, but I heard you. I was just lost in memories." Duo gave him a warm smile and a nod.

"The past is a powerful thing. It leaves us with many memories. Some good and some not. We simply have to accept them all and move on in life." Heero looked at Duo a long moment. He was speaking from experience this time. He knew it deep down inside.

"So why are you always so cheerful? I've never really understood that. With everything that is known about you, I've never understood it." Duo laughed and seemed to think a moment before speaking.

"Well, what everyone does know, is that I grew up on the streets before coming to the Maxwell church. After the incident at the church, which many have heard about, I continued my life on the streets until I met G. He taught me the finer points of stealth. I was already pretty good at what I did. Sneaking around was almost like second nature to me. So all he did was give it substance. Made it an art for me, so to speak." He sighed and looked away. "This is what everyone already knows. I've never made it a point to hide who or what I was back then."

"There's more to it," Heero said knowingly. Duo looked back at him and nodded.

"A lot more to it than just what is common knowledge to anyone who bothers to find out. What isn't known is how things were before the church. What left me on the streets to begin with. What caused me to become more of a thief and wear black all the time." Heero felt a strange pull in the middle of his chest. He was so used to seeing Duo smile constantly and hear him sound so cheerful. This side of him, with his voice serious and his smile now missing from his face, wasn't something he was used to seeing and hearing. Heero was half tempted to just tell him to forget he ever asked, but Duo continued before Heero could say anything.

"My parents died when I was pretty young. I can't really recall how young I was. The plague that had hit L2 had been the cause. It had left many orphans back then. At first I struggled on my own. It was pretty difficult, but apparently my adorable looks kept me from starving. After a time I met up with others like myself. One of them was named Solo. He soon became my best friend. Seeing as I couldn't remember what my real name was, having been too young at the time, everyone took to calling me Duo. It fit, really. Seeing as Solo and I were always around each other, it was kind of comedic with our names. One always came before two. Solo never let me do anything on my own. So the name soon stuck.

"It was one of these times that we were running around that we soon got caught trying to pick some gentleman's pocket. I tried to run off to be able to save Solo later, but things didn't work out that way. I ran smack into Father Maxwell, although I didn't know who he was at the time. He asked the man to please excuse us for our sin and that he would make certain it didn't happen again. He then took every one of the kids that I worked on helping in and helped them find families. Yet I could never settle into a home. I was always sent back. I didn't want to be anywhere, cause I didn't believe I deserved a home. So Father Maxwell and Sister Helen decided to raise me themselves. Sister Helen wanted me to cut my hair, but I was stubborn and finally she showed me how to deal with it. That's how I got my trademark braid. She was the first one to ever do it. So I stuck with it." He grinned then, smiling at fond memories.

"So what happened? I take it this was before the Maxwell Church Incident." Duo nodded, glad that Heero was actually interested enough to want to know.

"For a while it was like we were one happy, extended family. Father Maxwell was the dad while Sister Helen was the mother. I was the son. It was pretty exciting. Some nights we'd talk about serious matters. Especially about the uprising that was constantly going on around us.

Father Maxwell believed in what the first Heero Yuy had preached. He wanted no bloodshed. He wanted things to be settled with words, not violence. It wasn't gonna be that simple though. When the people of L2 wanted to fight back against those causing the war, Father Maxwell preached that this isn't what Heero Yuy would want. They hit him and called him a spy. Said that if they just had one mobile suit that they would be able to win. So I stepped up, after a woman had hit Sister Helen, and told them I'd get it for them.

"By the time I returned, the church was in ruins. I had found Sister Helen. She had told me that Father Maxwell had died preaching peace to his last breath. That those causing the war that wanted to fight, had found them at the church and brought them down. With one last smile to me, she died. I cried and took the cross that rested in her hands, another of my trademarks. That's when I swore, then and there, that I would become the God of Death and stop them to the best of my abilities and beyond." He laughed softly and spoke once again just as quietly. "I can still remember that fateful conversation with Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, and myself. I told Sister Helen that I didn't believe in God. When she said that we believe in things even though we can't see them, I said that I believed God didn't care. And that if there really was a God, then he was the God of Death. I said that if it came right down to it, I would become the God of Death to end all this suffering. I haven't quite done that yet, but I'm hoping that some day I can put up my nickname for good."

Heero watched as Duo pulled the cross from around his neck and looked at it for a long moment before replacing it under his black shirt. Heero could see the silent trails of tears that went down his face. Yet he didn't comment or move toward the other boy. After a brief moment of silence, Heero could no longer stand seeing such a usually cheerful person so sad and reached out a hesitant hand. Duo watched him as he did and gave him a watery smile of encouragement. Needing no further incentive, Heero placed a hand over one of Duo's. Duo turned his hand under Heero's and slowly twined their fingers, giving the blue-eyed boy's hand a squeeze. Heero looked at Duo in surprise, but didn't try to pull his hand away.

"That's about all of my past that no one knows. I never saw Solo again after he was adopted. I don't know if he's all right or not. I'm hoping he's alive somewhere. Living the life that he always wanted." He used his free hand to wipe away his tears and gave Heero a grin. Keeping their hands linked he leaned toward Heero. "Now you know it as well."

"Thanks," Heero replied, a little unsure of what else to say. Duo grinned and placed a kiss to Heero's forehead. Heero's eyes widened and he took a moment to really look at Duo. All his behavior toward him now made a lot of sense after that one gesture. Duo cared about him and it was more than just a friendship kind of caring.

"No need for thanks, Hee-chan. I only trust those I love with that kind of stuff. So count yourself among the lucky." He then let go of Heero's hand and moved toward the chair where his book sat, ignored. Heero stared at the braided pilot in shock. He had always heard Duo say he loved him. He just never knew how serious he was until this minute. His heart picked up its wild beat at the thought and found himself wanting to go over and hold the other boy. To tell him his own story and share their grief from past memories. But instead, he turned and went back to work, curbing all impulses to say anything at all.

The next morning Duo pulled on a shirt he had gotten on one of his solo vacations to a zoo at L2 colony. Heero was already awake and staring at the saying on the shirt. One elegant eyebrow raised in surprise. Duo simply grinned and looked down at it as well. Heero could feel himself cracking a small smile and couldn't seem to keep his normal expressionless look in place. Duo smirked at that.

"Hee-chan, the shirt is true you know. 'One by one the penguins steal my sanity'." Heero simply shook his head to cover his break of character and turned from him.

"Baka. A penguin couldn't be responsible for that much damage." Duo's eyes widened and he looked at Heero in shock and surprise.

"Did you just crack a joke? Heero Yuy just made a joke! Somebody mark this day down on a calendar! Please!" Duo called, looking around to find a pen and made a move to go write it down on the small calendar they kept on Heero's desk. Heero shook his head and 'hn'd' before placing a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Knock it off. We do have a briefing to get to." Duo grinned and dropped all pretense of going to write something down.

"Hai!" Duo answered. Heero couldn't help but grin inwardly at the American. Sometimes, Duo really could be a pain. But after last night, Heero felt there was truly nothing he couldn't take from the braided baka. After finally knowing what made Duo tick, he couldn't find it in himself to ask Duo to be any different. Also, seeing as all goofy attitude fled when they had to work, he couldn't belittle the American his time to be happy. At least one of them could be free from stress and worry.

Sitting in the unused girls bathroom, five students sat around a bubbling cauldron. There were two girls and three boys. The first of the girls was checking ingredients before placing small amounts into the cauldron. She had bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed intent on whatever it was she was making. The other girl in the room had long black hair and deep turquoise blue eyes. She seemed to be silently against what was going on, her form seeming to be stiff. The boy next to her had unruly dark brown, almost black, hair and striking emerald green eyes. His eyes were hidden behind thin silver glasses and a lightning bolt-shaped scar marred his forehead. He seemed to be paying attention to the one person who was away from the group.

On the other side of the girl working on the concoction was a boy with bright red hair and light hazel-green eyes. He seemed to be watching the one working with an odd expression of worry and nervousness. The last boy in the room had white blond hair and gray-blue eyes that seemed cold as they watched the red-haired boy. Finally, unable to remain quiet, he spoke up.

"Why are we doing this again, Granger?" the boy asked. Hermione Granger, who stopped in her work, looked up at him.

"You did say you wanted to know who the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is, didn't you, Malfoy?" she asked darkly, sending him a glare. Since the capture of Lucius Malfoy, Draco had become less bossy and rude and just sort of. . .well nicer to the rest of them. He had also taken to being around Sylrina Black, the other girl in the group. She was what they called a Mystic Charmist and could pick up evil thoughts without trying. With a gift like that, Draco was safer with them than away if Voldemort decided to come after him next.

"Well, yes, but not if I have to hide out in the girl's lavatory, Granger," Draco retorted darkly. Sylrina stood and moved over to Draco, placing one small hand on his shoulder. Harry caught the action and felt a small stirring of jealousy. It wasn't fair that she could touch him and he couldn't. Since fifth year, Sylrina had become indispensable to all of them. She had helped Draco see how evil he had been acting and where lives like that would lead. He was still rather rude towards anyone not in Slytherin, and even some who were. It was only Sylrina who seemed to get nothing but respect out of the white blond boy. Hermione and him had seemed to come to an understanding, of sorts. Seems they had become anonymous pen pals during the summer and had come to terms with each other. (A.N.: He he, I kind of stole the idea from a really great writer. Her name is Miaka Kennyuuki and she has a really great GW/HP fic entitles Harry Potter and the Circle of Five. You should all read it sometime and I hope she doesn't get on my case for stealing it.)

"Draco, I know you don't like being here. I really have a bad feeling about all of this anyway. Spells that show the future are unnatural. They can go wrong with ease. If Dumbledore knew what we were doing he'd have a fit. Yet none of you could wait till the new DADA arrived. You had to know now. Seeing as its already begun, let things be. Don't distract her too much. It is dangerous." Draco's eyes soften and he nodded.

"All right, 'Rina. I'll abide by your wishes. Besides, your guardian over there might take my head off if I don't." Sylrina looked over toward Harry, who was glaring daggers toward them. She knew for a fact it wasn't what was said that was causing them. It was her closeness with Draco. She had long ago been able to catch the attraction between the two. Yet with both believing they were destined to be enemies, they never acted. Slowly she was attempting to bring both boys out in the open about their feelings and have them come together. Yet with herself as the only one Draco opened up to, it was difficult.

"He isn't my guardian. True, since my father and mother were killed there has been no other family besides Harry, but we tend to look out for one another. Now that you are apart of the group, we'll look out for you as well." Draco's gaze seemed to linger on Harry for a moment before it returned to her.

"Don't forget Snape, the old git," Ron remarked, seemingly disinterested in what Hermione was doing at the moment. Sylrina smirked at her uncle's name and watched Draco and Harry visibly stiffen. Her uncle had taken to keeping close watch on the only child of his only sister. It was difficult to do anything to her without him getting upset. Even Slytherin suffered when slighting her. It was funny to her but torture to everyone else.

"It isn't the same and you know it Ron. I hadn't even gotten a full year with my father before the events that took him from me. I don't blame anyone for it. I simply feel saddened that he isn't here to drive my uncle nuts with me." Harry seemed to relax slightly and with Sylrina near Draco, it gave him reason to go near the boy without looking odd. Moving toward her he cast small glances toward the blond.

"Thank you, 'Rina. I still can't help but feel a little guilty about it. I mean, if he hadn't of needed to protect me, he'd still be here." She gave him a caring smile and turned from Draco to Harry, her smile soft as her hand came to rest on his shoulder. Once again, jealousy flared, but this time from Draco. It wasn't fair that this girl was able to do what he, himself, could not. It cooled quickly though. He couldn't help but understand her need to comfort. She, herself, could never truly relax and be comforted about her parents. For the second her mother had died, her abilities had been strengthened. She was now the last Mystic Charmist alive. At least, that's the way Dumbledore saw it. He hadn't heard of any others since her mother and herself.

Draco was still amazed with the way her powers didn't make her snobbish. In fact, it did the opposite. She never was quite up to the student's expectations of Sirius Black's daughter, but she made for enough gossip. The fact that her power allowed her into people's minds had never bothered him. At least, not now. Evil thoughts were always wide open to her and could be heard without her trying. She could also speak to people inside their mind. It came in handy when they wished to hold a meeting. That way, no one else knew anything because she only told those who were apart of it. Yet the most surprising of her talent, and what made her a Mystic Charmist, was the fact that no matter how difficult you wished to make things, she could make you speak nothing but the truth and your darkest secrets.

It was using this talent that had cleared her father's name and allowed the ministry to believe that at least Pettigrew knew what he was talking about. Fudge still refused to admit Voldemort was back, in the flesh and just as strong as before. Yet the incident in the Ministry of Magic with Voldemort himself had at least made Fudge and the others think about what was going on. It was also what had caught Draco's father. Lucius had tried to keep from being sent away but Sylrina had stepped in. She had made him speak nothing but the truth and what she had heard about what he did to his only son had been the worst of it. It was right then and there that Sylrina and Draco had become friends. Two who had been torn from family thanks to Voldemort. The same went for Harry, although his was nothing like Sylrina and Draco's dealings with the Dark Lord.

"Don't be. I would of been upset with Sirius if he had done anything less. I may not be worth anything in Divination class, but I can tell how important you will be to the fight against Voldemort. Only you will be able to end this war." Harry nodded at her words. She was correct. As the years continued on, it seemed there was more of a connection between the two than anyone really knew. With Sylrina watching out for the evil in the area, Harry could sense when Voldemort was readying to strike and stop it without Voldemort realizing that Harry was watching.

A sudden bright flash of light and a muttered curse brought the three around to look at Hermione. Yet before any of them could call out and ask what had happened, the light surrounded them and then all was dark.

Heero moved swiftly down the halls, his lips in a grim line. Once again Duo had placed himself between himself and danger. This time Duo had been hurt. True, it had only been a small nick from a bullet; it had still set off Heero's temper. He had yelled at the braided idiot once they were back and stormed off. He had seen the pain flare in those violet eyes, but he had ignored it. He had been so worried that Duo might have been killed when it should have been him. Yet Duo had simply smiled at Heero and told him that this was what partner's were for. To protect each other. Now that he had time to calm down, he was upset with himself.

He shouldn't of went off on Duo like that, he knew. After all, it was only a small graze, nothing deadly. It would of been a lot worse if Heero had actually taken it like he was supposed to. He didn't know how Duo had been able to see what was going on, but he was grateful. That incident had come to prove one thing to the Japanese boy, though. He was in love with his partner. He knew Duo loved him, he just didn't know if he could make himself tell the American. Trowa and Quatre had been together since almost the end of the first war. He knew those he had come to call friends as well as partners wouldn't object his choice of love interest.

Walking into their room, Heero was all set to apologize for his temper when his eyes landed on a group of five people who were in a heap in the middle of the floor. Duo was looking at them with wide eyes, but the lack of surprise seemed to keep Heero from moving to kill them. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Turning to his partner, he gave him a questioning look. Duo, recognizing the look for what it was, smiled.

"They just dropped in," Duo answered in regards to the look. Heero didn't even ask. He simply turned and walked back out of the room, leaving Duo to his friends.

Duo looked at the group and shook his head. They were all wearing robes and he instantly recognized them. It had been a long time since he had even heard of the school and even longer since he had been able to see it. Although it no longer was the great school of the past, it still stood silently, cloaked from the rest of the world. A reminder of the past. Sighing he cleared his throat as they scrambled to get off one another.

"Spell go wrong?" Duo asked in his cheerful voice. The girl with long black hair looked up at his words, surprise written across her face.

"Duo?" she questioned softly. He looked at her a bit more closely before the grin became more genuine and wider.

"Rina! I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts," he replied back to her. She rushed over and hugged him tightly. He returned it, ignoring the dark looks from two of the boys. The one other girl looked at him with confusion and took in his clothes with worry in her eyes.

"'Rina? You know this person?" Draco asked, his voice cold. She pulled back and smiled brightly, nodding.

"Of course. He was attempting something like we just did and was sent back in time instead. . ." her words trailed off and she suddenly found herself wide eyed. "We came to the future didn't we?" she questioned. He nodded his head, smile still in place.

"I'm afraid so, Rina. Yet you're gonna have more trouble getting home than I will. There isn't a school of magic in this time. The only one still standing hasn't had a person in it for quite a while."

"We're in the future?" Hermione asked softly.

"How far into the future?" Harry questioned. Sylrina seemed to snap out of her shock and blushed lightly.

"My manners seemed to remain in the past. Duo Maxwell, I'd like you to meet my friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco." Each one nodded their head at her introductions, but Duo's eyes seemed locked on all of them, surprise and recognition in those expressive eyes.

"Just like the ones in my books," he whispered softly. Sylrina, who had been through all of this with him when he had fallen into the past, nodded.

"Yes. But how far into the future are we?" Sylrina asked, gaining his attention. He turned his eyes from the four people who were sitting on the floor, all with matching looks of shock on their faces.

"About four-hundred years in the future," Duo answered softly. He then looked at the book that was in his lap and then back to Sylrina. "Perhaps I might know a way to reach Dumbledore in your time. It isn't impossible. Just difficult. Once he knows what's happened to all of you, he can work on trying to get you back to your own time."

"Thanks, Duo. Have I told you yet that you're the greatest," Sylrina remarked with a smile. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. That would be the first time I've heard it to begin with." It was then that Draco noticed the shirt he was wearing and couldn't help but smirk.

"I think it fits him," he muttered. Ron, Harry, and Hermione caught what he meant and laughed softly. Duo realized what they were talking about and smirked, one of his trademark grins that just spoke of trouble. Sylrina recognized it and refused to laugh with the others. "After all, he has to be a little balmy if he thinks we'd believe he's a wizard and we're as dumb as him to wind up in another time."

"I'm no wizard. I simply have untapped talent. As for the remark, well, just look out the window. If I was dumb to fall into the past, then you all must be really dumb to fall into the future." Draco snorted and marched over to the window. Sylrina allowed herself to just lightly touch Duo's mind. He felt her and allowed her access to his memories of this time and place. She gasped softly, almost too low for human ears, but Duo caught it because he was looking at her and not the others. As the curtain was pulled back, they all gasped in shock and amazement.

"We're in space!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Instead of studying astrology, we're bloody well apart of it," Ron remarked. Harry simply stared at the beauty before him while Draco seemed stunned into silence.

"Pretty amazing, huh," Duo remarked, smiling softly. "Welcome to Space Colony L4. Just to make things easy on you all, it is September 2nd, A.C. 197."

"A.C.?" Hermione questioned, turning her eyes on Duo. He nodded and handed her a book about the colonization of space.

"Read that. It might help you understand a little more. A.C. means 'After Colonization'. There are currently five main colonies out here in space, but there are others being built and even more that don't hold as many people as these. I was raised on L2. Each one of my friends came from a different colony. So we all can tell you a little about each. That is, after we get the ok from Dumbledore. I don't want to mess with time too badly."

"What about this book? Won't that hurt things?" Hermione asked, already reading a part of it.

"Not at all. It only speaks of the colonies founding. It doesn't tell you how to make one, so all is well." Sylrina stood and moved next to the others, watching the stars twinkle in the dark sky.

"I want to go with you when you speak to him," Sylrina said softly, in awe herself. Harry and Draco had moved close to each other, both taking in the wonder of the sight and smiling softly to themselves. Duo looked at all of them, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He then picked up a cell phone and pushed a few numbers. Once someone picked up, he spoke into it.

"Someone put me through the Noin," he said lightly. The voice on the other end must have agreed because he smiled to himself and waited a moment. Once the person on the other end spoke, he continued. "Noin, I've got some friends visiting me." Pause. "Yeah I know they didn't check in. They kind of have skills like I do. Stealth is a big thing with all of us ya know." Another pause. "Yeah I know I shouldn't have them do that here. I only wanted security tested." Once again there seemed a pause, this one longer than the other two and Duo grimaced. "Aw, come on Noin. It isn't that bad. I just want to take them to the guest quarters and the lounge area. They'll only be here till things can be arraigned for them to return home." Pause. "Ok. Thanks Noin. I really appreciate this. Have the rooms ready before they leave the lounge with me. We'll possibly be there for a about an hour or two." Another pause. "There are five. Two girls and three boys." Pause. "All right. I'll let them know. Thanks. I owe you Noin." Hanging up he turned to them.

"Your boss get upset with you?" Sylrina asked, recalling Noin from Duo's memories and recognizing her as one of those he took orders from.

"She was more pissed off with the fact that someone had been able to get through the security system without them noticing. She knows I've got a few skills she can't understand, but I don't think she'd understand the reason behind it." Putting the phone away he motioned to everyone. "We can watch this scene in the lounge area. It has a great view of a couple constellations that you can't normally find on Earth all the time." He motioned for them to all follow him and they did so reluctantly. Duo knew this was a long shot, but he had to try. After all, he was the only one who could help these kids, and if they didn't return, then the books wouldn't happen and things would be different in this time as well. He wanted to turn to Heero and tell him the one part of himself that no one really knew. About the magic he was able to access. Yet no one believed in magic any more. It was better just to keep it to himself and try to get life back to normal for them before things went wrong. Terribly wrong.

Nuriko: End of part one. I didn't know what to do with this for the longest time. But then Duo remarked about how the five of them would need to be in the future to make this story worthy of everyone reading it. So there they all are. Draco still has his usual attitude, but it isn't as dark. He's becoming nicer. Although he will never be really nice. That would ruin him.

Duo: I kind of like the idea of me being a magic user. I've been many things in many stories, but never that.

Heero: Hn

Quatre: When are we coming into the picture?

Nuriko: Next part Quatre. I promise. I simply had to get everyone into the same place and all. Don't worry.

Quatre: All right. I can handle that.

Trowa: :simply nods his head in agreement:

Wufei: I refuse to be told when I can and cannot be in a story by an onna.

Nuriko: I can arrange it so that you never get into the story.

Wufei: Forgive my insult.

Nuriko: Forgiven. Keep an eye out for the next part. Reviews are always welcome. Flames will be used to burn all further chapters that I deem unworthy of seeing the light of day. Until then, ja mata ne.


	2. Part Two

Part Two:

Nuriko: Well, here it is. The long awaited Part Two. I don't know how many parts this will be. It may become one of my rare but possible short stories. Then again, it could be a pretty long one. It all depends on what comes up.

Duo: :smirking: Don't forget, they ARE at the mercy of an unskilled magic user.

Nuriko: I didn't forget.

Harry: :worry crossing his features: Does this mean we are all in trouble?

Sylrina: :placing a hand on Harry's shoulder: Not at all. It just means a lot of fun before going home. Also, perhaps Draco and you can finally admit you like each other.

Draco & Harry: :blush and glare at Sylrina: What! Never!

Nuriko: :grins: The world may never know. :laughs with Duo and looks toward the others: Besides, this intro is getting a little crowded. First the G-boys arrive and now the HP cast. What is this place coming to?

Heero: An insane place. Considering you're the one writing it.

Nuriko: :bows at the compliment: Thank you. I had totally forgotten about that factor. I suppose I must be losing my mind more than normal. :smirks: On with Part Two.

Duo seemed to be pretty trouble free as he led the small group down the halls toward the lounge. He ran into none of the other Preventers or ex-gundam pilots. All in all, it was a plus in his book. Stopping briefly to grab everyone a change of clothes so they could fit in, he had waited for everyone to change before moving on. Out of them all, Sylrina seemed the most calm. While the others appeared more troubled by the prospect of speaking to Dumbledore, she was more interested in her friend. Duo and her and been locked to each other's sides since they began the journey toward the lounge area. Apparently, two of the five visitors didn't appreciate that fact.

"Here we are," Duo called as he opened a large door and motioned them inside. A large window dominated one side of the room. Outside the stars shined in the distance. Two couches occupied the main floor with a few chairs scattered around the room. Yet it was the large fireplace that drew many an eye. It would of been unimpressive, except for the fact that you could tell it was a lot more intricate in design than it appeared. For one, there was no wood in the fireplace, yet a cheery fire roared inside it.

"How in the world is that done?" Ron questioned, staring at it. Draco had been thinking the same thing, but had refused to lower himself to ask.

"Don't ask. I can't tell ya. Suffice to say, that's how I'll get a hold of Dumbledore for ya. At least, I hope to." He turned to Sylrina and smiled brightly. "Rina, dear, would you be so kind as to make certain no one can enter or listen in?" She nodded and with a graceful flick of her wrist she did as she had been asked. Once that was done she looked back at him.

"Anything else, Duo?" she questioned with a grin. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Oi, gotten better I see. This time no wand. I'm impressed."

"I've gotten a lot better since you last met me. I've been very busy."

"'Rina here is the best in our school. She shouldn't even be going, but she does to protect Harry," Draco remarked smugly. Ron and Hermione glared at him a moment and Harry simply looked a little off balance. Sylrina, herself, seemed to shake her head at his words.

"I'm not that skilled. I simply take pride in learning what I must to protect family. I refuse to allow those I care about to be hurt while I'm around to stop it." Duo smirked at those words. They sounded suspiciously like the very ones he said constantly.

"Gee, Rina, and here I thought I was the only person crazy enough to learn things that would help me protect the ones I love. I suppose there's someone like me in every generation." Sylrina smirked at that comment. The smirk was extremely similar to the one Duo had graced the group with earlier when Draco had said he was balmy. It made many of them all appear a little worried.

"Um, 'Rina, why am I not comfortable with that look on your face," Hermione questioned while Ron, Harry, and Draco all nodded their agreement with her words. Sylrina looked at Duo and both smiled naturally.

"Sorry, Hermione, it was just that Duo was a constant in my life back before I met all of you. He was the only friend I had back at the old school who had been carefree around me and didn't worry about my odd moments of reading his mind. Back then I was still learning to control my abilities. Duo here was the only person who seemed to take it all in stride and not get angry when I couldn't control it."

"Come on now, Rina. I was simply being myself. Ask anyone here and they'll tell ya the same thing. I may run and I may hide, but I never lie. I've spent so much of my life in odd situations that I just seem to take everything in stride."

"Dumbledore did mention that the way we get along, it was always possible that we could be related, although distantly I might add. After all, there are four-hundred years between the two of us." Duo laughed once he caught the shock that crossed Draco's face. There was one boy he would have never expected to see being so kind to everyone. Of course, true to the books, he was slowly becoming less of a prat and more of a person. Eventually he would be the one to help Harry with the biggest task of them all. But that was still a year away, if the prefect's badges on Hermione and Ron's robes were anything to go by. Once Hermione became Head Girl, that's when things would become interesting.

"I don't believe it. This half-wit is related to our 'Rina? That isn't possible. If anything, he'd have to be a mudblood if ever there was one," Draco muttered. Duo simply shook his head; smile not falling from his face at Draco's insult. Hermione huffed and Ron glared at the blond. Harry simply remained silent, although his expressive green eyes seemed to say he didn't enjoy hearing Draco become that mean once again. "Look at him, he isn't even insulted," Draco muttered as he took in Duo's expression.

"He probably doesn't know he was just majorly insulted. After all, he wasn't going to school with you when he was in our time," Hermione muttered darkly. Duo smiled a little brighter, already enjoying letting the wind out of Draco's sails before even doing it. Sylrina opened her mouth to say otherwise when Duo stopped her by speaking up himself.

"Actually, I know that saying very well, 'Mione, my dear. You see, many believed the same thing Dra-chan does, that I was a Mudblood. Truth is, I don't know. My mother and father died before I could ask them if they were full-blooded wizards or not. Seeing as I don't even have their real name as my own, I couldn't tell you if their name rang a bell or not. So maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Who knows? I do know one thing through. I was able to do spells on my first try while many of the third years I was with still couldn't get it by the end of the class, which made them all become rather silent with any more teasing."

"Is that true?" Ron asked, surprised. Draco's eyes seemed to become contrite. He was always one for a good insult. Yet when this boy had told them he couldn't even recall his parent's names, let alone them at all, it made him regret his words entirely.

"Yes. He was always a quick study. Transfiguration was his best class. Potions were his worst. But he really shined at his DADA classes. Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't believe that an untapped talent such as his had been so controllable back then. He really surprised everyone," Sylrina answered for Duo, knowing he would never admit to his skill.

"He knew Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "How come we never saw him?"

"He knew the Headmaster Dumbledore from my old school. Silver Charm School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. He met your Dumbledore only long enough to manage to get back to his own time. Seems Albus Dumbledore was a little better versed with time travel than his brother." Sylrina kindly left out the part about Duo almost falling all over himself when he had met Albus Dumbledore. Seems those books were a bigger part of his life than he had let anyone know. Now though, Duo seemed to have taken everything else with a calm outlook. At least he hadn't fallen all over himself when she had introduced Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. That was a plus, to say the least. Duo laughed slightly and moved toward Draco, a small smile still on his lips.

"Don't worry about any insult you might of given that you think you should take back now, Draco. You haven't insulted me. My partner calls me an idiot on a pretty regular basis. So nothing really gets to me any more."

"But Duo, you are an idiot on a regular basis," Sylrina remarked, trying to lighten the mood that suddenly fell over the group with Duo's words. Duo smirked and placed a hand behind his head, appearing put out.

"Yeah. It comes with the territory. If I didn't act goofy, then things would become too serious around here."

"What is it you do that makes things so serious?" Hermione questioned, changing the subject. Harry sighed as it seemed Duo hadn't taken offense to Draco's words and Draco seemed to calm himself now that he knew there was no harm done between himself and the one who would most likely be their only link to their time. Duo looked to Hermione and then toward Sylrina before answering. It was Sylrina's small nod that told him it was all right to tell her.

"I'll tell you, 'Mione. You see I'm what they call a Preventer. I keep things from breaking out into things as dark as war. I fight to keep the peace."

"Why do they have someone as young as you doing something like that?" Ron questioned. Duo looked toward the redhead for a moment before answering.

"Why not? We want peace just as much as the adults do, perhaps more so. Yet I grew up in a war torn time. I saw what war did first hand to many people. Many innocent of anything but being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now that the war has been brought to an end, I fight to keep it from happening again. I don't want to fight to the death any more. I haven't taken a life for over a year now. I have to say I'm glad for it."

"You've had to kill?" Draco asked, knowing surprise colored his voice.

"Yeah. Not one of my more admirable traits, mind you, but its there none-the-less. I wouldn't place it on any résumé's mind you. No one wants a killer." He laughed lightly to take out the sting his words implied. Sylrina moved toward him and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"You only did what this time called for you to do, Duo. No one is condemning you, least of all any of us. Right?" she asked of everyone. They all nodded their agreement with Sylrina. One thing was for certain, they were all a little happier for not having show up while this young man had been having to be a soldier in a war that none of them had been meant to see. Moving toward the fire, Duo took a pouch out from one of his many pockets. Sylrina and Hermione recognized it for what it was instantly.

"You are gonna talk to Dumbledore through the fire," Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. Ron seemed confused.

"Will that work?" he asked, watching the longhaired boy as he untied it.

"It has a couple times. Especially when my magic goes a little crazy and I need a little help."

"You don't have your wand here do you?" Sylrina questioned.

"Kind of hard to keep it on you when you pilot a large robot designed to kill things. I have it back in my room. It's hidden so no one can find it. Sometimes even I forget where it is." He laughed at his own joke and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sylrina laughed with him. Draco simply snorted.

"And we trust this loon to help us return home? This should be a good one. Perhaps Longbottom should have been here instead of him. That would top everything off."

"Neville Longbottom would get us killed before we could get home," Harry muttered. Duo laughed and Sylrina sighed softly.

"Draco, you have to realize that Duo only acts the part of a fool. This way he keeps people from realizing how skilled and deadly he can be. I'm certain if things became serious, he'd be the first to protect us and his wand would suddenly be in his hands. Now knock it off and let him do what he needs to." Duo looked at Sylrina with a dark look that failed miserably. After all, Duo could never beat a Malfoy classic dark glare.

"Rina, must you? Give away all my trade secrets and then I'm no good to anyone," Duo muttered, yet he turned back to the fire and muttered something over the powder before tossing it into the flames. No one caught his words and he soon stuck his face into the flames. Harry was once again amazed by this little trick. It was always astounding how the flame never hurt the one making the call through the flames. They couldn't hear Duo, but they knew he must have reached someone, for he was taking a while. After a while, he pulled back. Where his head had gone into the flames, Dumbledore's face appeared. His eyes seemed concerned, no surprise evident in his face at all. Everyone except Sylrina seemed ready for the reprimand Dumbledore would give them.

_"Glad to see everyone is all right. I'm even happier that you were able to find Mr. Maxwell so quickly. He explained what must have happened and my only question for all of you is 'Why?'"_ Duo smirked, having been on the receiving end of Dumbledore's way of thinking before. He didn't like it any more than he was certain they did.

"We were only trying to find out who the next DADA was going to be. We didn't mean for this to happen," Hermione answered for all of them, her eyes down cast. They watched as Dumbledore's face became fatherly again and he smiled softly toward them.

"_Well, you won't learn anything there. I just hope you've all learned your lesson. Messing with time, no matter how little it may be, is not to be done. Things can always go wrong."_ He then turned those always twinkling eyes on Duo and Duo gave him a grin.

"What do you want me to do, Dumbledore, sir?" Duo asked, his ever-present grin in place. Nothing in his kneeling form spoke of how he felt. To everyone watching him, he seemed calm and relaxed. As if nothing was bothering him.

"_Can you get them to the Hogwarts of your time? I realize there is no one there now, but I'm certain the spell to bring them back will work better in a place were magic is still in the area."_

"Yeah. I'm the only one who knows where it is. I should be able to get them there as long as my boss gives me the time off as well as a shuttle. Besides, it isn't totally empty. The house elves are still around. They keep it looking as beautiful as it ever was. Plus, whatever was placed on Hogwarts to keep people from finding it is still in place. It's still the only place in England Prefect that hasn't been touched by the war that raged less than a year ago." Dumbledore smiled softly.

"_I'm certain your boss will more than give you the time off. You never ask for time off and I'm certain she wishes you would. You may need a little help. Perhaps you have a friend or two or so that you could trust. Don't let them know of your own skills, of course. Just let them know it is important to you. I'm certain they are true enough friends to aid you."_ Duo sighed, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Dumbledore wanted him to have the other ex-pilots with him. For once this was done, he'd have to return home and it was never safe to travel on his own.

"Understood, Headmaster," Duo answered with a small grin. "Mission accepted," he added, as his grin widened at Dumbledore's small smirk. Only he had ever known the full truth about himself. Seeing as he knew much about himself, he couldn't help but treat him as he would Noin. Both were like a boss to him. Noin with Preventer stuff and Dumbledore with his magic stuff.

"_Take care, my students. Use magic as little as possible until you reach the school. Once there, have Maxwell reach me once more and I will get to work on getting you back to the correct time. Until then, listen to Maxwell as if he was one of your Professors. He may act immature, but he certainly is more knowledgeable about the time you are in than any of you. Also, Hermione, you may read what books you like while there, just don't do anything they may show you. You can listen to his friends as they tell you of the colonies, but you must not repeat what is heard when it comes to being back home. No one will believe you. Also, try to learn a bit more of the stars while you are there. This way, your astrology classes should be easier to you when you return." _Everyone groaned and Duo laughed. Leave it to Dumbledore to add learning to anything they believed was fun. It was always to be expected.

"As you say, Headmaster Dumbledore," they all replied, including Duo.

_"Also, Sylrina, help Duo with any magic that may be needed. He knows much, but isn't a full wizard yet. Perhaps we could see to it he comes back with you for a short while in order to finish his schooling and to become a wizard himself. Perhaps then he wouldn't need to bother me so much." _Duo blushed and hung his head. They watched as Dumbledore's face faded from the fire and then they all turned to look at Duo. He sighed and looked toward Sylrina.

"He's right. I should finish schooling. I bother him a lot lately. Things have been getting a little out of hand for me and without someone in this time to help me, he's the only one I can turn to."

"How would you explain being missing to your friends?" Harry asked, knowing that if his friends were anything like his own, they would notice his absence. Duo sighed.

"I can make it so I return to the same time I left. No one would have time to miss me." Harry accepted that explanation and nodded his head. They all then sat back and stared out at the stars while Duo stood.

"Where are you going?" Sylrina asked, already having a pretty good idea but asking it anyway.

"I've got to talk to Noin about time off and my friends about coming with. Just stay here and enjoy the view. You won't be bothered. This way I can handle things without my boss going ballistic on me." They nodded and turned their eyes all back to the stars. Still in slight awe of the sight. Sylrina was the only one to stand and walk with him over to the door. She undid her spell and look at him with a concerned look.

"You believe they will find out about your secret, don't you?" she asked softly. He let his smile fall and nodded.

"Dumbledore knew they'd find out. He's just trying to make things easier on me, but I'm still a little worried. I know they accept things without question, but it isn't always easy when they can't accept things they don't believe exist." He sighed softly and gave her a smile. "Anyway, teach them about my stars, Rina. I'll be back as soon as I can. I may not be able to get all of my friends to agree to come, but I'm certain Hee-chan will be forced to watch my back once Noin realizes where I have to go."

"'Hee-chan'? Is he the one who came into the room when we first appeared?"

"Yeah. He's my dearest friend. Don't be too hard on him once you met him. He's a perfect soldier and doesn't talk much. To anyone."

"You love him," she said softly, her eyes widening as she realized what he was saying.

"Of course. He knows it too. He just doesn't know what he feels in return. It's all right. As long as he still talks to me, I'm cool about it. For now, just work on Harry and Draco. They are so much head over heels for each other, they need a good shove in the right direction." Sylrina laughed softly, knowing Duo wouldn't of failed to notice it himself. The glances to two shared always gave things away to those who knew what to look for.

"Understood. No meddling in your love life." Duo grinned and gave her a small hug.

"Good. You can be taught something new." With that he gave her a smile and left the room. Sylrina couldn't help but laugh softly but turned back to her friends.

"Alright everyone. Lesson time. Seeing as we don't have to wait for nightfall, let's get to naming constellations and star systems. We can see a lot more while we are here than down on Earth. Might as well do what Dumbledore said and get it out of the way." Everyone groaned but moved to do as she had said. After all, you didn't mess with her without finding out just how angry she could get. It was scary to say the least.

Duo arrived at Noin's office in full Preventer uniform. There was no way he was going to address her without being set to appeal to her kind heart. If he had remained in that shirt, he would have had her rolling on the floor laughing and there would have been no time for a serious talk. He nodded to Sally as she walked by and she graced him with a worried look as well as a smile.

"How are you Duo? I heard you were shot last mission." Duo grinned his trademark grin and watched her worry fall from her face.

"Don't worry about me. I'm Shinigami remember. Nothing keeps me down, Sally. You know that." She laughed and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Of course. How could I forget? Take it easy, alright." Duo nodded and watched as Sally walked off. He then headed into Noin's inner office and gave his boss a bright smile. Several of the ex-pilots answered to Sally while the other half answered to Noin. If Noin wasn't here, then it was Zechs they turned to. After all, he was Noin's second-in-command. Taking in Noin's short purple hair and concerned blue eyes he smiled at her.

"Duo, what brings you here? I was told it was important so I made certain I'd be free. Does it have anything to do with your injury?" He laughed softly. So far, this was the second time someone believed that little nick he had gotten was the cause of his behavior. If only they knew the truth.

"Nothing like that, Noin. Not really. You remember my friends I said were visiting?" At her nod, he couldn't help but try to hide his grin at her grimace his words caused. She still was upset about them slipping security. He knew for certain that their security was break-in proof. He had tested it himself enough times to know that only what they had done would have gone unnoticed. For that, he was glad.

"Yes. I'm still having security go over how they could of missed them." Duo smirked slightly before continuing. Poor security guys were going to be busy for absolutely no reason.

"Well, we've got things set for them to go back, but it is gonna take myself and a few others to get them back. I'll need some time off, for myself and whoever goes with me. This way we can take our time. Do it correctly and not waste the Preventer's money in the process."

"You want time off? Could I be hearing you correctly? Think you can talk your fellow former pilots to go with as time off and save us all from going crazy?" Duo laughed. He knew this was gonna be how she reacted. The other ex-pilots and himself didn't take vacations. They didn't get them while the war was on, so they never thought of them while working as Preventers. It was a rather funny concept.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Noin. I'll see what I can do. Quatre and Trowa may do it just for some time together. Heero will agree as long as I word it to him that it is a mission not funded by the Preventers and thus he'd be needed to protect his partner's back. Wufei, well, I don't know anything about him. He might, then again he might not. Who knows?"

"I understand you entirely there. I'll let Sally know so she doesn't flip. I'm certain she'd love a break from the others as well. No offense. You boys are the best we have. But things are pretty quiet. We can handle things without all of you for a while. Take a month. Maybe two. If things get really bad, we'll call you. Otherwise, take it easy until you want to return." Duo laughed. If he didn't know better, he'd say Noin was trying to get rid of them. He really couldn't blame her. He got tired as well. It was only because of Heero's non-stop pace that he didn't vacation himself.

"Then as of right now, you are on vacation. If the others agree, just call me and let me know."

"Thanks Noin. I promise, my friends will be out of here come tomorrow and you won't have to worry about a repeat performance. I promise." Noin sighed and brushed back hair from her face.

"Its all right. Actually, I think this was needed. We all seemed to be a little lax. We can't really let our guard down, even though peace is abound in spades." Duo nodded, knowing she was right. He then saluted and left her, heading for Trowa and Quatre's quarters first. After all, might as well get the easiest out of the way first. He'd need all his wits about him when it came to Wufei. Heero was another matter all together.

Quatre was sitting besides Trowa reading a book he had borrowed from Duo. One about magic and sorcery. It seemed to fit Duo's personality and also gave Quatre something totally made-up to enjoy. Trowa was cat napping beside him, his head on Quatre's lap. Quatre didn't mind. This was one of the few times they had to themselves. When it was just the two of them. Pausing in his reading to look at the simple gold band on his left ring finger he smiled. In another few months they would marry. He was looking foreword to it and only wished his other friends were as content with their lives as he was. Hearing a knock at the door made him place his bookmark in the book and gaze down at Trowa. He noticed that his love's green eyes were open and looking up at him.

"Door," Quatre whispered to him. Trowa nodded and kissed him lightly on the forehead before sitting up, his long bang falling into place to cover one of his eyes. Quatre took in his brown hair for a moment before pushing back his own light blond hair and smiling. He stood and moved toward the door. His crystal blue eyes widened in surprise as he opened the door to see who was on the other side. "Duo, what a pleasant surprise. Are you all right? I heard you'd been injured."

"Nothing to worry about Q-man. Just a scratch. Would have been worse if Hee-chan had actually taken it like he was supposed to. Is Tro-chan here as well? I kind of needed to speak to the both of you?" Quatre nodded and let the braided boy into the room. He watched as Duo automatically took a seat in the chair that sat across from the couch Trowa was occupying. It had already been figured out that no matter how badly they couldn't stand Duo's nicknames for them, he still used them. Many had just given up trying to get him to stop using them. Only Wufei ever still argued with him over them.

"What's up?" Trowa asked, figuring he'd break silence if things were so important Duo would come to speak to them personally. Duo waited till Quatre was sitting beside Trowa before speaking.

"I kind of need your help. I've got friends visiting and I need to escort them back home. I was asked to have people go with me seeing as I'd be coming home alone from the England Prefecture once I got them home. I was thinking that this way Q-man and yourself would get some down time. Noin's already Okayed the idea. Seems she wants all of us to have some time off. Can't imagine why?" He joked. They both shared a smile before laughing lightly at Duo's words. He was right and they both knew it.

"Have you talked to Heero and Wufei about this yet?" Duo shook his head.

"I figured I'd ask both of you first. This way I had the easiest one done first before I had to apply my brains to everything. So what do you say?"

"Well, we are due some time off, Duo. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad. After all, you are right. We do need time together. What better way than by doing a simple mission, off duty, and then taking the extra time off some place else?" Quatre asked. Trowa smiled and nodded in agreement. Besides, seeing as Duo rarely asked for anything, it was a simple thing to agree to.

"Cool. I figured you two would look at it that way. Noin said we are off until we either come back or are called back. Whichever comes first." All three laughed, recognizing Noin's way of pushing them to agree. Duo then stood and moved toward the door. "We'll be leaving in the morning. Might want to be ready to leave around ten in the morning. After all, I've got to let them try a little bit of colony cooking before they head back." They laughed at that.

"Make them miss Earth even more, huh?" Trowa remarked. Duo smirked.

"Of course. This way they won't repeat coming here. I'll call Noin once I make the rounds and let her know you're in."

"I'll handle talking to Noin. You just worry about talking Wufei and Heero into going. I'm certain they could use a break without fighting. Even if they won't admit to it." Duo nodded, grateful for Quatre's always-kind nature. Sometimes he wondered if perhaps there was a little Veela in the young man. After all, whenever he turned those eyes on someone, no one could refuse him.

"Thanks, Q-man. Take care. See ya tomorrow." They nodded and watched as he left. They then shared a look. Trowa sighed.

"You are not planning on playing match-maker with Heero and Duo are you?" Trowa asked. Quatre smiled shyly.

"Just a little bit. We both know they care about each other. Heero just hides it better. He was furious when Duo took the hit meant for him. That's telling, even if not to anyone else but us." Trowa nodded lightly and wrapped his arms around Quatre. Quatre snuggled in them, resting his head on his chest.

"Don't over do it, love. Heero is still trying to be more man that soldier. He isn't used to it. We both know that. Perhaps Duo's friends will draw Heero out some more. Make him try to make a move. After all, nothing makes a person move faster than jealousy. If Duo's friends are anything like him, there will be plenty of jealousy to be had." Quatre giggled lightly and reached up to kiss Trowa's cheek.

"True. After all, it was due to you becoming jealous that made you move on me. I'm every bit as glad to this day that you did." Trowa nodded and led him to their bedroom. After all, they had this night alone before they would be with many people. Quatre paused long enough to let both Noin and Sally know they would be accepting time off before continuing where they had been going.

Duo sighed and headed toward Wufei's room. He knew this one would be a toss up. He never knew what Wufei would agree to. Half the time, he was never even at the base. Drawing a deep breath he knocked on the door. A grumbled reply from the other side at least let Duo know the Chinese boy was in. That was a plus. He smiled as Wufei answered the door in his usual dress, blue tank top and white pants. Wufei tried to glare, but worry was in those dark eyes as well. Duo knew that as much as Wufei made his arguments about him that Wufei had come to see him as a friend and unwavering partner.

"What do you want Maxwell?" he asked in his gruff voice. Duo smirked. Wufei was the same, no matter what.

"Hey Wu-man. I wanted to ask if you'd help me out." There was no sense beating around the bush. He simply came straight out with it and hoped Wufei wouldn't be too upset over it all.

"It's Wufei, Maxwell. You would figure you would of learned that by now."

"Let the poor boy in, Wufei. Don't be a rude host," a deep voice called from behind him. Duo smirked as his eyes landed on Zechs. He knew why the blond Preventer was there. It was well known to those who listened to gossip that Wufei was seeing Zechs. If one could believe the super secret gossip, then it was also known that both boys also were seeing Treize. Duo didn't care. Whatever someone else did on their time was their own. Wufei moved back and let Duo step in. Duo stood beside the door while Wufei moved a little closer to Zechs.

"Maxwell, what is it you need help with? Did you get hurt worse than was said?" he asked, worry in his eyes once more. Duo shook his head quickly to wipe that look from his friend's eyes.

"Nothing like that. I've just got some friends visiting and need a few people to go with me to escort them back. Nothing major. This is to be done with time off from the Preventers. Noin's decision. She didn't want me being by myself. I've already gotten Quatre and Trowa to agree. Yet Noin kind of hinted at me trying to get all of us ex-pilots to go. Seems to think we've been over working ourselves and need to take some vacation time." Wufei looked back at Zechs, who smirked.

"That sounds like her. I've already taken my time off, or I'd agree to help you, Duo," Zechs said, looking meaningfully at Wufei. Wufei sighed darkly, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. Looking back at Duo he nodded, just once.

"All right, Maxwell. I'll accompany the others and you as well. Heaven forbid I make the onna's upset with me. I barely get along with them as it is. Don't need things getting worse." Duo grinned. He knew quite well that Noin and Sally were about the only two women who could actually not get on his bad side when it came to women in general. He was only using them as an excuse to help out a friend without showing he was helping for that reason.

"Thanks, man. I knew you'd come through. Your honors making you do all this, of course." Duo said, sharing a grin with Zechs.

"Of course. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow around ten in the morning. I want them to have a few day hours here before going back to Earth and all." Wufei nodded.

"Then I'll meet you at the shuttle port at ten. Don't be late, Maxwell."

"Of course. I'm never late." Wufei snorted and spared a glance toward Zechs before letting some of his pride fall.

"How are you, Maxwell? Really?" Duo sighed and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I'm fine. It was really just a scratch. Heero would of been hurt worse if I hadn't of taken it. We've all been through worse, trust me. I'll let Noin and Sally know. You simply get ready and all." With that said he turned and left the room. Wufei sighed and laughed lightly. He looked toward Zechs to see the light smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"You just did something nice for someone you always try to keep at arms length. I think he's growing on you." Wufei glared at him a moment before letting the pretense fall.

"Maxwell may be many things, but he's proven he's a worthy friend. He's taken a hit meant for all of us at one point or another. I don't know how he always knew before we did, but he has. Through it all he's kept that foolish facade in place. If there is one thing I can do for him to repay the debt I owe him, I will. Even if he doesn't know that's why I'm really doing it." Zechs laughed and lightly brushed back some of his long hair from his face.

"I see, my dragon. I see." Sighing he moved and graced Wufei with a kiss. Wufei still blushed lightly and looked away. "You are very kind hearted, even though you don't show it."

"Tell anyone and I'll rat you out. You only stay here because you're avoiding your sister."

"I won't tell anyone. Besides, all she does is ask about Heero the whole time I'm there. I'm bound to start calling her an onna just to forget she's related to me." Wufei laughed.

"It's about time to realized she's a woman. After all, who else but a woman would aggravate you so?" Zechs laughed at that as well and shook his head.

"No idea, my dragon. I have no honest idea."

Satisfied that he had gotten all but Heero to agree, he headed for the one place he knew Heero would be. Since he had left their room when he had seen the small group in their room, there was only one other place he could be. The maintence room for the shuttles. Even now, when Heero was bothered by something, he enjoyed working on something mechanical while they were here. Moving toward the shuttle they had used on their last mission, he saw Heero's legs sticking out from underneath it. A small grin crossed his features at the familiar sight.

"Hey, Hee-chan? How much more do you think that shuttle can take before it's as good as it can get?" he asked lightly, keeping his tone as far from serious as it could get. Heero moved out from under it and looked at Duo, his Prussian blue eyes unreadable.

"I don't know," Heero answered after a moment. He then turned his eyes away from Duo's violet ones and sighed lightly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. After all, the reason you were there was to protect me and vice versa." Duo shrugged it off, trying to make him feel better.

"Don't worry about it Hee-chan. I know you were just worried about me. But I'm all right. It would of been worse," Duo said softly, his eyes downcast. "If I had let it hit you, it would of been fatal. I would rather a small nick to myself happen than have to watch you die." Heero nodded, knowing he didn't see it and moved toward him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Duo to look toward him in mild surprise.

"I know. I. . .I thank you for that. I guess I never realized how much you protect me until just now." Duo gave him a light smile and tried to lighten the mood again.

"Well of course. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't protect you? On top of that, what kind of friend would I be? Come on now," he laughed lightly. "Besides, I've got to escort my friend's home tomorrow. I was hoping you would help. Ya know, kind of keep watching my back. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are coming as well. Kind of Noin's way of telling us we need to take some time off before we drive her into the nut house and all." Heero felt a smile creep up on his lips once again. No matter hoe bad he felt, Duo was always there with some kind of retort. Something to get everyone's mind off of the seriousness. Heero nodded, sighing.

"I might as well come along as well. Can't allow my partner to go alone. Even if you will be with our other partners." Duo grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Hee-chan. You might want to finish up with our shuttle then. We leave at ten in the morning. For now, I've got friends to see to guest rooms before they think the lounge is where they can pass out for the night." Heero felt the urge to laugh but held it in. Instead he simply nodded and went back to work. Duo knew it was his way of saying things were all right between them again. "See you in the morning, Hee-chan. I'll possibly be asleep once you get back." With that said he left, leaving Heero to his own thoughts.

Sylrina sat back in one of the chairs, her turquoise eyes still watching the stars. Everyone else had kind of dozed off. She couldn't blame them. It was a soothing sight. Draco was crashed on one of the couches; Harry was on the same one, his head having fallen on the blonde's shoulder sometime during their slumber. Even in sleep they wanted to be near each other. Draco's arm was around Harry, keeping him near. Her heart felt light at the sight. At least they could find each other in their dreams. She then turned her eyes to the other couch.

Ron was slightly snoring in his reclined position on the couch. Hermione was sprawled out, her head on his lap. They had gotten together during her first year at Hogwarts. Their fifth year at the school. They had been together almost a year now and it was very sweet to be able to see them together like this. When they weren't busy arguing between each other. It was obvious they cared about each other. It was only that while they were awake, they couldn't seem to agree on anything. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Duo's head pop back in, smile on his lips. She noticed his change of clothes and also that this uniform seemed to hug every curve he hid and show that he was well built despite his appearance.

"Duo, I take it things went well?" she asked in a quiet voice as he came near her. He knelt before her chair and nodded, braid falling over his shoulder.

"Yep. Everything's all set for tomorrow. We head out around ten. I'm using Earth time so that way you don't all get confused. How about we get you all to your rooms? You look like a refugee camp." She laughed softly and nodded, a small frown crossing her features.

"I just hate the idea of waking them up," she muttered. Duo smirked and she knew what that meant. "Not a levitation spell, Duo. They wouldn't remain as they are."

"Nope. I was thinking more of a teleportation spell. I still remember it really well. I seem to use it a lot around here. I can simply place them in their beds as they are. There are only three rooms for all of you anyway. Seeing as everyone's already sleeping, I figured this wouldn't hurt them. Ron and Hermione can take one. Draco and Harry the other. You can have the third one. Does that fit for you?" She nodded, wondering how he would accomplish it without his wand. Her thoughts fell from her mind as she heard his next words. "Appeara Wand!" Into his out held hand appeared his ebony oak wand. He had told her that it held a dark pixie hair at its core. She had never met one, but she figured it suited him. Black, just like everything else he chose about himself. Even his Preventer uniform was black as apposed to the usual brown and red of the other uniforms. Only his shirts seemed to bare any color at all at times.

"Sometimes, you really surprise me, Duo. I've come to miss you're foolish whit. You are truly the one friend I've missed the most." He grinned, bowing slightly.

"Everyone seems to miss me. It must be the fact that the fool is always the most well loved of characters." Sylrina found herself laughing at his words and watched as he teleported the couples. One set at a time. Once he was done he held out his hand, standing. "Come on, milady. I shall lead you toward your chambers for the evening." She giggled and placed her hand into his.

"Thank you, my dear fool. You are always a breath of fresh air to this poor lady's soul," she replied, knowing it was from the play they had done when they had been at the Silver Charm School. One thing their headmaster had always prided himself on was holding plays once a semester. This way, they learned how to cover themselves in the muggle world when they needed to.

"Always a pleasure, milady. Always a pleasure." They both laughed and headed for her room. He left her at the door, bowing deeply to her just as he had to as the fool and then left, his laughter trailing him down the hall. She giggled lightly and turned to her bed. Things would be interesting come morning. The trip back to Earth would be exhilarating, to say the least. She only wondered how everyone would take how they woke up. After all, they all knew where they had been when they went to sleep. She only hoped it brought some honesty with the light of day, so to speak.

Nuriko: Part Two is now finished. Everyone following along all right? I know I was bouncing all over the place but it had to be done. At least no everyone is introduced and going to be together.

Duo: I thought you said this would take place in our time? What's with me going back with them?

Harry: Yeah, I thought we were supposed to enjoy the future this time. What happened?

Nuriko: :smirks: I couldn't resist. After all, I think I now know why every story sends the boys back instead of Harry and the others foreword. Too many details that could cause things to go wrong. So a change of setting is in order.

Hermione: So I take it everyone is a little magic minded then?

Nuriko: That was a given no matter what setting I had it in. Can't have one skilled at it and the others all magical duds. It doesn't work that way with the G-boys.

Duo: Of course not. That would be like saying one was skilled at piloting a Gundam and the others just kind of managed by sheer luck.

Nuriko: :giggles: I can see it now. The G-boys were all frauds. They really didn't know what in the world they were doing, they simply got lucky. Quite a few times in fact. :falls over laughing:

Heero: :glares at Duo: Baka, now see what you did. She's gonna write us a story where we are total idiots when it comes to piloting the Gundams if you don't watch it.

Wufei: He's right. We've got enough with her own crazy mind as is. We don't need yours in there as well, onna.

Duo: :sticks his tongue out at Wufei:

Nuriko: Enough. All of you. Just deal with the story as it goes. I've even figured out how everyone gets to the past and back, so chill. Just stick around and let me know what you think so far. I know there is a lot of OOCness, but then again, this is after the wars. Perhaps this is how they would begin to act once things calm down. Especially with Heero having been driven nuts guarding Relena for a while. Who really knows, ne? Until next part.


	3. Part Three

Nuriko: Welcome to Part Three. Time for Harry and the others to have their wild morning on L4 before finding out what happened to Hogwarts. We possibly won't know what happened in reality between the time the HP cast comes from and Duo's time. We only know that there isn't a person teaching magic any more. Happily, the house elves are still around, as well as someone we all know and love. Or is that hate? I forget. I don't know how long house elves live, but for the sake of this story, it's a LONG time. he he.

Harry: And here I thought I'd get a brake from him.

Draco: He never was very good to begin with.

Hermione: :glares at them: At least he knew enough to know he was a slave. I still say we should try to free them all.

Ron: :laughs: SPEW on the move again. . .watch out everyone.

Hermione: :glares at Ron: That isn't funny. And it's S.P.E.W. Not what you call it.

Nuriko: I refuse to get into the middle of that one. I really do. On to Part Three. Enjoy.

Draco awoke slowly to find a rather delicious warmth along the left side of his body. For a moment he was confused as to why there was anything at his side to warm him. He almost began to believe his father had used the Crucio curse on him once again. He always felt odd on one side when he was being punished with it. But for once, it wasn't a feeling he wanted to forget. It was rather. . .nice. Opening his eyes he saw the one thing his dreams had always wanted, but never allowed. There, resting along his left side was the Boy-Who-Lived. It was almost too good to be true.

Draco took the time to re-close his eyes and savor this moment before he knew he would once again have to fall into his role. A Malfoy never reveals anything that could be used against him. Admitting to anyone, especially Potter himself that he was in love with the bloody Gryffindor and he'd be in for a lot of trouble. His father would be among the top of that list if he ever found out that his own son had turned against him in more ways than one. He already knew Lucius Malfoy knew about Sylrina. If he ever was able to get it back to Voldemort about her, she'd be in even bigger trouble than he himself was.

Slowly he rested his head against Harry's. For just this moment, he would imagine they were able to love each other without the rest of the world coming down on them. Yet that was impossible. As long as Voldemort lived, there could never be anything between them. Then again, if Sylrina had her way, they would be admitting their undying love for each other about now. He knew she knew how he felt. For a long time he had cursed his love for Potter as evil and of course, evil thoughts were always easy for her to read. She usually was able to pick them up without even trying. It was why, even now, he wasn't angry with her for knowing. She couldn't control that part. The one good thing that came from that was that she had promised him, once she had gotten his father to confess, that she would do everything in her power to protect him as well. He was in a bad situation thanks to Voldemort, just like her, and that in itself was unforgivable.

He felt Harry shift and knew he was waking up as well. Steeling himself against what was to come, he tried to act as if he was still sleeping as well. He could feel when Harry lifted his head to look around. Knew instinctively when he grabbed his glasses and noticed where he was. Yet instead of moving away like Draco believed he would, he felt his spirits lift as he simply rested his head back down on his chest and drew in a deep breath. Draco was even more surprised when Harry began to speak, his voice low and husky.

"I know once you wake up, things will change. We'll once again remain as slight enemies. Yet for this moment, we are closer than we will ever get. I don't know what the future will bring, but I do know I will cherish this moment for a long time to come." Draco almost allowed his breath to catch and reveal that he was awake and listening. He didn't, though. He continued on as if he was still asleep, listening silently and employing that Malfoy ability to appear uncaring when in reality he heard the sweetest words he'd ever have a chance to hear. He then felt him get up and leave the bed. After the sound of a door opening and closing filled the room he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"As will I," Draco whispered to the empty room. He noticed Harry had left into the bathroom. A small light on under the door revealed his presence. He then noticed an open letter beside a change of clothes and realized Harry must have glanced at it before picking up his clothes and going into the bathroom. Just then he heard the shower start up and felt his mind begin to wander with images of Potter in the shower with nothing but the water to cover him. Shaking his head quickly he picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"'The change of clothes should keep you from feeling uncomfortable. Use the shower to freshen up. Be ready by eight. Someone will be by to get you for breakfast. Then we shall head on down toward the dock and you can all examine the shuttle we will be leaving on at ten. Your Friend, Duo.' Hmm, wonder how the dim whit knew how to spell those big words correctly?" Draco mutters as he finished his reading. He then heard the shower cut off and knew that Harry would be out soon. He gathered the clothes and waited on his bed, trying to get his infamous Malfoy scowl in place for when Potter came out. Yet it was hard to keep it when he saw Harry with his normally unruly hair now wet and unruly. His breath was lost to him for a moment. Finally he drew in a breath and muttered what first came to his mind. "About time, Potter. I almost thought you had fallen in and gotten lost."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry remarked, just as darkly. Draco wished things didn't have to fall into this dark pattern, but they sadly always did when Sylrina wasn't in the same room. He got up and went into the bathroom before he said something else to darken things worse than they already were.

Sylrina awoke to a light tap on her door. She sat up and looked toward the door with blurry eyes. She then reached beside the bed for her contact lenses case. When she couldn't find it she did as Duo had done the night before and called her glasses to her. Pulling them onto her face she looked once again toward the door.

"Enter." The door cracked open to reveal a bight and cheerful Duo. She smiled at him and motioned him inside. Taking a long look at her with his violet eyes he nodded.

"Now that's the Rina I know. The glasses were what were missing yesterday. Although, being able to see those beautiful turquoise eyes of yours was a blessing." Sylrina blushed and waved him off.

"Knock it off, Duo. I happen to know you only flatter the girl's cause you can. You aren't in love with any of us." Duo pretended to be hurt but smiled in spite of his act.

"You wound me. Yet you have me pegged. I wasn't kidding though. It was nice to be able to see those lovely eyes of yours."

"You have some fairly nice ones yourself, Duo. I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before. At least not as violet as yours." He smiled softly.

"They aren't always purple you know. Sometimes they are darker and other times lighter. Mostly they stay a nice blue-violet." She laughed softly.

"You are the only man I know who would be able to name all the colors their own eyes turn." He laughed.

"You're probably right. I don't know. Quatre might know about his own. I've never asked."

"He's the blond Arabian boy, correct?" she asked, reviewing names with faces from his memories.

"Yeah. Trowa and he are a couple. They are even engaged. Plan on marrying soon." She smiled; glad that at least two people in love had found each other.

"He's the brown haired boy with the uni-bang, right?" Duo nodded and held out some clothes for her. She took them and smiled. "Good. I suppose the others I have in my head I can figure who is who as well. When you let me in your head, I didn't think you would let me in as deep as you did."

"I have nothing to hide. You could of asked me and I would have told you the same thing." She nodded, knowing he spoke the truth. "Go shower. The others are getting up as we speak and we should all be off to breakfast soon. We will be leaving at ten so I would like to show things off before we have to leave." She nodded once again and moved to the bathroom.

"I'll be as quick as I can then."

"Take your time. Quatre's cooking and he won't be upset if we are just a little bit late." She grinned at those words and closed the bathroom door, glad to have someone she could talk to and not have feel sorry for her. Even though her life was rough, no one could deny that his had been a lot worse. So when push came to shove, he treated everyone as an equal. This was just what a lot of people needed to feel comfortable.

Breakfast was a crazy affair. Quatre had insisted on cooking for Duo's friends. In fact, he had arrived at Duo's door early this morning and offered to give his friends a meal they wouldn't forget. Duo had consented, as long as he was allowed to help. Quatre had nodded his agreement and since they had both been awake; they had gotten to work on the meal.

Draco and Harry were the first two to be brought in, followed by Ron and Hermione. Duo and Sylrina were the last two to enter the room. Once Sylrina had taken a seat between Draco and Harry, things had relaxed considerably. Everyone was introduced to Trowa and Quatre. Quatre was his usual bright self and seemed to win everyone over, even Draco. Trowa was as usual, his old silent self and simply listened to everyone talk. It was after Hermione had seemed a little lost in Quatre's cheerful conversation that Draco had leaned over and spoken to Duo.

"Your friend's part Veela, isn't he?" he questioned softly, so as not to draw attention to their words. Duo leaned toward him and shook his head.

"I don't know. I've felt that way myself, but I'm not certain. I have to admit, he does kind of draw you toward him and make it impossible to hate him, doesn't he?" Draco nodded and sat back, contemplating what he'd just learned. He knew Duo couldn't know what to think in all honesty. He hadn't been taught as the others and himself had. There was no school of magic in this time. For the first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for someone other than himself. Everything he had always taken for granted, these people would never really know. Not like he knew them. It was why he wished for Duo to return with them more than he knew. With himself deep in thought, he missed Harry's jealous glance toward himself and Duo.

"This is really delicious, Quatre. My compliments." Quatre blushed at Sylrina's words and nodded.

"Thank you, although Duo helped. He made the bread and several other things that he told me not to name." Sylrina turned surprised eyes on Duo.

"I didn't know you could cook, Duo."

"Well, not too many people know that. I try to avoid it when I can. Yet since you were my friends, I couldn't let him do it all on his own."

"At least we know you can do something right, Maxwell," Draco muttered coldly. Duo gave him a raspberry while Wufei, who had just entered the kitchen, applauded that remark.

"I readily agree with that one. Maxwell is usually pretty useless," Wufei remarked. Draco smirked while Duo pretended to be hurt.

"Come on now. Not you too Wu-man," Duo said, glancing toward the one person who had been so nice to him just last night.

"I've told you before, Maxwell. The name is Wufei. Get it correct next time." Duo sighed and grumbled softly to himself. Sylrina, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all smiled understandingly. They had all been through that before, mostly with Draco himself. So seeing that there was someone like him in this time bugging Duo wasn't difficult to expect.

"Anyway, Chang," Duo muttered, using his last name like he always did to him. "These are my friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Sylrina. My friends, may I introduce Wufei Chang. He will also be coming with us when we leave. That makes almost everyone introduced, except for Heero. Yet you'll all meet him once we get to the shuttle. As always, I'm certain he's making sure it is in top shape before we leave." They nodded their hellos and watched as Wufei grabbed some food and then left. Quatre and Trowa were soon left in the dining room while the others left to take a little tour of the colony before meeting everyone again at the dock.

The tour had been surprisingly uneventful. Noin had come out to meet the impressive five who had all managed to sneak past security. She had asked them in no uncertain terms to please never do it again. They all agreed that they would attempt to remember that and visit the correct way from them on. Duo knew they couldn't admit to never doing it again because magic was always like life, extremely uncertain. Ron had taken a fancy to the games room, even going so far as challenging one of the Preventers off duty there to a game of chess, the old fashioned way. Hermione had fallen in love with the library and had even checked out several books, which Duo had told her she could hang on to till time came for them to part ways.

Next had come the built in gym that had perked up Harry, even though he didn't admit to it too much. Although it had drawn many an eye when Duo and he had gotten into a weight lifting match and both boys had wound up losing their shirts in the work out. Duo had easily held the advantage and lifted well over two hundred and seventy pounds without pulling a sweat. Harry had been close behind him though, lifting an amazing two hundred and fifty pounds. Of course, Duo had joked that he would have to be able to lift that much with his cousin Dudley being as large as he was all the time. Harry choked back a laugh and didn't question his knowledge of his family. Figuring Sylrina must have said something last night to him.

Their last stop before the dock was a rather well designed green house that had nothing but windows on four sides of it. The plants were all of interesting lines and breeds and the scene outside the green house always drew an eager eye. The main attraction of the room was the gundanium fountain in the center that spilled rainbow colored water into a vibrant green pool. This place was heaven to Sylrina, and unknown to everyone, even Draco. Unknown to everyone, including Sylrina, Duo had designed the tour to have a little something for each one of them. He had known of Draco's love of plants from his fifth book. He knew of Sylrina's love of space and interesting fountains from having been with her for a while. With a smile of pleasure across his lips, Duo slowly dragged everyone away and toward the dock. It was ten exactly when they stepped next to a rather large shuttle that read 'The Perfect Shinigami' in large old English lettering done in dark red while the shuttle itself was black in design.

"Let me guess, you named the ship," Sylrina asked of Duo as she read it. He blushed slightly and nodded, watching as Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all made certain things were in place to take off.

"Yeah. Kind of a combination of Hee-chan's and my nicknames."

"What are they?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Heero was and still is appropriately nicknamed the Perfect Soldier. Even Trowa and the others have nicknames from our pilot days that have stuck with us. Trowa's was The Silencer. Mainly due to the fact he's always so quiet. Quatre's is the Arabian Prince. That one is self-explanatory. He's Arabian and he's a prince. Let's leave it there. Wu-man is termed the Sleeping Dragon for good reason. He's pretty calm most of the time, but get him upset or give him an injustice to fight and nothing stops him." Draco was surprised by how much each one of them had something about them that no one would of known if not for Duo. Yet he also noticed he hadn't spoken about his own nickname. Taking it upon himself, he caught Duo's attention firmly before speaking.

"What about your own? You never explained it. Or said what it was for that matter Maxwell. Are you that embarrassed by it?" Quatre, having caught the conversation walked over and answered for Duo.

"He's not embarrassed. He simply wishes he didn't have to use it any more. He's called the Shinigami."

"More like he's self-proclaimed," Wufei added, joining them. Trowa, who had been silent all this time, knew of Wufei's joke about it and figured to add his own input.

"Actually, he's been it and more. He may have done it as a joke before, but he's lived up to it since then as well." Everyone looked a little confused. Finally Sylrina spoke up, not even her memories from Duo's mind had been able to clear this one thing up.

"What does Shinigami mean?"

"It means 'God of Death'. He's been that more than he should of had cause to. He'll also go on being it till there is no more suffering in this world," a new voice added. Duo and the others all looked up to see Heero standing at the lowered door, his blue eyes locked on Duo as he spoke. Duo nodded; know Heero had said what he had only learned a day ago. He was glad his friends all understood what this nickname meant.

"Thanks guys. I never thought you were listening the entire time I've spoke about it." His eyes filled slightly with tears at that, but he pushed it back. This wasn't a time to get all sentimental. "Anyway, time to board, Hee-chan?" he asked.

"Hn," Heero answered and moved back into the shuttle without another word. The four remaining former pilots shared a look.

"I take that as a yes, how about you Q-man?"

"Yes."

"Definitely," Trowa answered.

"Affirmative," Wufei answered. He then turned and lifted the last box that needed to go into the shuttle and went into it himself. Quatre and Trowa followed quietly behind while Duo turned to his friends.

"Come on. Time to see what its like to fly through space instead of just live in it." The group made their way onto the shuttle, which was more like a small ship than anything. Duo led them to a lounge area that seemed to face two walls. One had a television monitor on it while the other seemed to have an off color screen across it. Once Duo had the group seated and buckled in, Duo pressed a button the seat beside him. Heero's face appeared on the screen after that. "Ready and able, captain. Sorry I'm not at the controls." Heero, for the first time that day, gave Duo a small smile, although only Duo was able to recognize it for what it was.

"That's all right, Maxwell. We wouldn't want your friends scared for life," Wufei spoke from behind Heero. He couldn't be seen, but Duo flipped him off any way. He even grinned as he watched Heero turn and repeated the gesture to Wufei and spoke quietly that it had been from Duo.

"Hn, you just worry about your own skills. My shuttle comes back in less of a wreck than yours does. Hee-chan just happens to be a stickler for keeping things in perfect shape. I've got a perfect record so far. Can you say the same?" The former pilots all knew that Wufei couldn't. Three of the four missions that he had gone solo on had him returning with a very badly beat up shuttle. While as Duo's had always remained untouched. Almost as if God was watching out for him.

"Hn. Enough. We're taking off." With that said Heero cut the communication link and Duo felt the shuttle start up with what he called a perfect purr.

"Once again, Hee-chan gets this baby to purr like a kitten." He then distracted them enough by making jokes about Wufei's shuttle, 'Nataku's Second'. No one realized the rough bit of the take off or the slight moment of weightlessness as they left the colony's gravity. Duo was a master when it came to keeping peoples attention. That was why no one had complained that he wasn't at Heero's side to fly the ship. He had been needed with his friends. That was his mission this time around. To anyone watching, they would be able to say he had done it with a skill even the Perfect Soldier would of envied.

As soon as everything was calm and the shuttle was flying without trouble, Duo pressed a button on his seat and opened the window to the outside. His lips curved into a rather large smile as he watched the looks of awe and surprise break out on his newfound friends faces. Ron's mouth seemed to be locked in dropped open mode while Harry and Draco stood and moved toward the window like a well-made sync team. Hermione remained where she was, but stared out at the millions of stars that flew by the ship. Only Sylrina seemed unmoved by everything. Instead of watching the wonders of space, her eyes were locked on Duo's.

'You're trying to play matchmaker as well, aren't you?' she questioned him mentally. Duo offered her a smirk and shrugged lightly.

'Is there something wrong with that? I've always thought Draco and Harry would make a wonderful couple, as well as Hermione and Ron. You've got to remember that I've been reading those books for a rather long time. I never knew I'd be apart of it.'

'And who do you see for me?' she questioned lightly, gazing at him with a small self-sad smile. Duo, who had been watching the couples until now, turned to look at her with a small Duo-fied smirk. She suddenly regretted her words, wishing she hadn't of asked the one person who wouldn't lie to her about it.

'Why, Draco of course, but then again, also Harry. Perhaps you would just have to get into that little love duo and make it a trio.' She flushed five shades of red at his words. How had she known it was going to be something she herself had thought, but had refused to really admit except inside of her dreams?

'Duo! I would never get in the way of what they feel. It wouldn't be right!'

'I didn't say get between. I said join.'

'First of all, that would be wrong. Two people make up a couple. Not three. Second of all, they don't see me like that. They see me as a sister they can both confide in.'

'As to your first response, that really isn't how it goes. Since you are a mind reader, once you let Wu-man know about your little gift, ask him about his little love trio. It is flourishing and I haven't heard any of their little group complain yet.' Sylrina gasped at his words. She would of never guessed. Not from someone who had never shown a single evil thought. That was rare for her to run into, but apparently she had. 'And as to your second one, I would call that brotherly love. They glare daggers at me every chance they get when they think I'm trying to get too close to you. They think I'm a bad influence on you and that I only want to see how far I can get with you before I tell you to get lost.' Sylrina gasped out loud this time and stared wide eyed at Duo. She then turned to see if everyone else had noticed. When she was certain none of them had, she returned her gaze on Duo, who was casually watching Harry and Draco.

'You aren't a mind reader Duo. How could you possibly know that?'

'I don't have to be a mind reader, Rina-chan. I knew just by watching them, that's all. The same as how I can tell you are in love with both Harry and Draco. It is why you try so hard to help them find happiness with each other. Because you believe they could never feel the same way about you.' She knew her eyes widened at that news. He was correct. She didn't know how he was able to tell all that, but he knew.

'How. . .how could you possibly know all of that?' she asked, shocked.

'I had to learn how to read people at a young age, Rina. It keeps me from being killed in my line of work you know. There has only ever been one person I couldn't read, and that person is my partner and currently flying this shuttle with Wu-man.'

'You are VERY good at reading people. I thought your knowledge of Harry and Draco came from your books. I suppose you simply read them.'

'Yep. Those books aren't about Harry's love life. They cover his trials in life and his friendships, but not his love life.' Duo smiled softly as he caught a rather wistful glance from Harry toward Draco. 'Perhaps they even care about you as much as they do themselves. I haven't had much time to see just the three of you together, but knowing they see me as a threat, is a positive note on your side.' Sylrina blushed and cut the mental link almost as quickly as she could. Any more from him and she would be sitting there with a tomato red face. She really didn't need all of this at the moment.

"Duo, it's too silent. What in the hell are you up to?" Heero asked, his face showing up in the screen across from the braided pilot. Duo smirked and held up his hands in a show of innocence.

"Absolutely nothing, Hee-chan. I was simply watching everyone here enjoy the view and whispering quietly with Sylrina here." Heero seemed to look at Sylrina a moment and she watched him in return. She could feel the dark thoughts building in Heero's mind and instantly found herself sharing a smirk with Duo.

"We have another two hours before we make it to Earth. Tell everyone it might be wise to rest up. You'll have to relieve Chang once we get there, seeing as you are the only one out of all of us who knows where this place is that we are going to." Duo nodded, glancing around at everyone as they watched the conversation.

"Got ya, Hee-chan. Just let me know when you need me. I'll be waiting right here, with bells on." A soft tinkle could be heard right before Heero cut the connection, his eyes seeming to glare at the American. Duo grimaced and held up a hand, the bells on each finger ringing once again. He sighed dramatically. "Why does that always happen to me? I really have to be more careful about what I say." Sylrina watched him with a soft smile, knowing that had happened to him a lot when they had first met. Watching him pull off the tiny bells, he caught Draco's odd glance in his direction.

"What? I do something wrong?" Duo asked softly, watching the blond as he came over to the two, leaving Harry and the others still staring out the window.

"You must have had at least one very skilled parent, Maxwell," Draco said softly. Duo blinked.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Only wizards who have great potential that is just untapped can have what just happened to you happen." Duo nodded.

"That was something Dumbledore had mentioned as well. Said I was able to tap into that talent when I said something that was only meant to be a little sarcastic and make it real. That is the reason behind me not lying. If I lie, half the time the truth shows up in front of me." Sylrina giggled while Draco smirked.

"Must suck to be you."

"You have no idea, Dra-chan my friend." Laughing they all settled down, knowing arriving at Hogwarts was going to shock them all.

Duo took his place beside Heero as they neared where they needed to go. Sylrina and the others were left with Trowa and Quatre to keep them occupied; yet it wasn't needed. Duo had flown his shuttle like the great pilot he was and they never felt the landing. Unlike Wufei's take off, Duo had the skills and great knowledge of this shuttle that he had managed to make the landing as smooth as silk, right near the entrance of the castle that served as Hogwarts. A short, odd looking creature was standing at the door and all except the unknowing former pilots knew who and what he was.

"What in all that is just is that?" Wufei asked as he watched the thing move toward Harry with an odd grin. Nothing on its frame fit or matched. It even wore socks on its feet and hands.

"Harry Potter, how good it is to see you again. Dumbledore said you would be arriving here today," the odd thing said once they were close enough to hear it. Quatre gasped as he recognized the name from Duo's books and turned toward the American. Duo simply shook his head.

"Don't ask if you won't believe the answer," Duo answered.

"I'll save it, for now," Quatre answered and watched as Wufei nodded his agreement as well.

"Hello Dobby. Is everything settled inside for company?" Harry asked, watching, as Draco seemed to watch the house elf with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Harry. I've seen to everything myself. A meal was fixed for all of you. Come eat before Master Dumbledore comes to speak with all of you." Duo nodded his head in agreement for his friends. A smirk resting on his lips as his new friends entered the castle and his old friends seemed reluctant to move foreword.

"You have a lot to explain, Maxwell," Heero muttered darkly, causing Duo's smile to fall from his lips. This was the time Dumbledore knew would come. Before they could talk to Dumbledore, they would have to be told the truth. He only hoped none of them wanted him dead after they knew. Sighing, he nodded and motioned for them to follow his new friends.

"I'll tell you everything as we eat, all right. Just try to keep an open mind." Sylrina stopped a short distance away from them and held her hand out to Duo.

"Come on, they can find out once we are all comfortable. Hogwarts may be empty of people, but there are others here that would love to see you again." Smiling once more, Duo moved foreword and took Sylrina's hand. Somehow, they would get through this, he knew. Through it all, at least one of his friends would be with him in the end.

Nuriko: End of Part Three. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Yes I know there hasn't been much in way of couples, but that will come once things settle down.

Harry: Are you certain you have to do that?

Nuriko: :smirks: Of course. No fun if there isn't any couple's.

Heero: Omae o Korosu!

Duo: Whoa, he's pissed.

Draco: :raising one elegant eyebrow: Of course he is. He's being denied what he truly wants.

Nuriko: :raising an eyebrow of her own: Does that mean you feel the same way?

Draco/Harry: :blush furiously, leaving without another word:

Duo: :grinning widely: Gee, I never thought of that one. That was unexpected. Can you make Heero do that?

Nuriko: :shrugs before suddenly beginning to rush off, an angered Heero with a gun running after her: Don't know. Maybe I can accomplish it before I'm killed. Review so I know I'm still enjoyed by readers and until next part, Ja ne!


	4. Part Four

Nuriko: Welcome to another part of this wonderful and yet magical story. If you're still reading this, then this means that you've liked what you've read so far and want to see more of this crazy adventure.

Harry: You're rambling again, Nuri-chan.

Duo: Rambling, she sounds more like she's trying to sell something.

Nuriko: :cuddles a Duo-bat plushy she made for herself: So what if I am? At least people have been writing wonderful reviews. Why, JessEklom herself said she was enjoying this story. That in itself makes me giddy.

Heero: I like her. She's done some interesting things with Duo and myself, as well as done some great Relena bashing moments.

Nuriko: :laughs: I know. I'm also hoping Miaka Kennyuuki will eventually get around to reading this.

Duo: :smirks: You're just attempting to butter up all of your favorite author's so they actually take the time to read your own work as much as you read theirs.

Nuriko: :blushes: Shhhhh, Duo. Don't give me away. Besides, I always like to plug a good writer when I can. Just because I keep copies of their stories on my hard drive so I can read and re-read them whenever I want does not mean anything. :sighs and moves away from the group and toward her keyboard: By the way, is Heero still blushing?

Duo/Harry: :nods:

Duo: I don't know what you did to him, but he hasn't stopped yet. The good news is he didn't get a chance to kill you after whatever it was you did to make him that red.

Nuriko: :smirks, Duo style: Oh, nothing much. Just told him some of my rather detailed lemon ideas for 1x2 and 2x1 stories I've got floating around in my head. :whistles to herself and goes back to work: And now, onto Part Four.

Duo watched as Heero and the other former pilots seemed in shock of the great hall. As always, it still had the enchanted ceiling and everything had appeared before them like magic. Hermione seemed to be in shock from how much the house elves had been willing to do for years upon years without anyone here. The castle was still the same the five had known and loved, but it lacked the one thing their Hogwarts had, life. True, when one of the resident ghosts showed up in surprise to seeing someone here, he was almost bursting with happiness at seeing familiar faces once again. Nearly-headless Nick was ecstatic to see old and new faces together, much to the shock of Duo's closest friends. Sighing, he sat down at one of the middle tables, yet he didn't touch the food. Instead, he took a swig of pumpkin juice before deciding it was time to tell his friends the whole truth about his new friends.

"Duo. . ." Heero almost began, but Duo raised his hand in a silencing motion.

"I know, Heero, I know. I owe the others and yourself an explanation. I'm getting to it right now. I swear." Drawing a deep breath he caught Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sylrina, and even Draco's reassuring nods. They were all behind him in this. They knew he had to tell them what was up before anything could come of what was going to be happening this evening.

"Starting at the beginning might be wise, Duo," Sylrina said softly, trying to help him out. Duo spared her a glance and nodded his agreement.

"You're right, 'Rina. I know that's the best place to start. So that is where I will begin." He turned his expressive violet gaze on the drink in his hands, not wanting to look at his friends before him. Not wanting to see the looks that might come his way during his tale. "When I was thirteen years old, I found out something about myself that I had never dreamed of. I found out I was descended from wizards. In fact, I was able to access magic at an alarming rate. Yet the sad thing about all of this was that I couldn't control it. There was nothing I could do on that score. There wasn't a place for learning it and I couldn't very well go around telling everyone I came in contact with that I could use magic. That would have made me look like an idiot.

"I tried to self teach myself, even went so far as to make up my own incantations just to see what I could accomplish. One day, while working with the Sweepers and Professor G, I happened to say the wrong words to an incantation that I believed would allow me to find out the names of my real parents. I soon found myself in a place I had never seen and in a time I knew absolutely nothing about. I found myself at a school for people who were just like me, magic users. The headmaster there, who was named Dumbledore as far as I knew, came to ask me how I had come to be there in such a strange outfit and an even stranger view of the world." At this he stopped and laughed softly, remembering his stupidity in his youth, as well as his still in place motto of 'I may hide, and I may run, but I never tell a lie'.

"That was where he met me for the first time," Sylrina added, helping Duo in his telling. "He never tried to hide that he knew nothing of the world he was in and even less about himself. Yet that smile of his seemed to keep him from ever being hated for being an unknown outsider. It eventually caused Dumbledore to turn to his brother for advice. Albus Dumbledore was a lot more knowledgeable than his brother and soon took Duo in to send him back to his time. From what I can tell of Duo, he made it back without being missed. He even came back with a newfound knowledge of who he was and what he could be capable of."

"I also realized that I was still as far from being a skilled magic user as they came. So, using a special thing brewed up by Albus Dumbledore, himself, I was able to keep in touch with him so that if anything came up that I couldn't handle, he could help me. During the war, though, things were getting more and more out of hand. I had to get a hold of him more and more. Soon, I found myself at a loss. I was either going to have to tell my friends that I was different, or leave. The war was far from over at that time and I couldn't just leave them in the middle of it, so I had spoken with Dumbledore once more. He told me to use a spell he had been working on that would allow me to curb my magic blunders and help me focus more on the ability inside of myself.

"I had been able to pull it off without a hitch and was soon back into the swing of things. Fighting kept my mind from the horrible truth coming to light before me, that I was eventually gonna have to tell all of you what I find myself now telling you. So now you know. I'm an odd ball in this world, but I don't fit in anywhere else." Quatre refused to look angry at this secret of Duo's. Instead, he closed his eyes a moment before stepping up and hugging him.

"Thank you for telling us Duo. Now at least I won't feel like there was always something you were hiding from us. You've been suffering so much by yourself. You don't have to any more." Wufei and Trowa simply nodded at Quatre's words while Sylrina seemed to find herself trying not to cry. At least his friends were gonna stick by him. That was something very positive to look foreword to, to say the least.

"You mean you believe me? About the magic and all I mean?" Duo asked, his voice sounding innocent and surprised. Wufei seemed to look at him as if he was asking if any of them had ever held a gun. Duo couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Of course, Maxwell. It appears you are not the only one who happens to have seen odd things happen. I believe, from what Yuy and I have found out, that every last one of us former pilots have been having odd things happening around us."

"Hell's bells, I never thought of asking all of you if anything weird went on around you. Dumbledore always did say that there was a strict possibility that there were others like myself who simply need to learn their abilities." While he had spoken a sudden chiming like dark sounding church bells sounded in the room. Duo rolled his eyes at the sound. "Damn it. Why does this always happen to me?"

"What is that sound?" Draco asked, getting a cold chill down his back at the sound.

"If I haven't missed my guess, the Bell's of Hell," Duo answered with a smirk and a grimace.

"Oh no, you did it again," Sylrina muttered softly, gaining Heero's attention for the first time.

"Did what again?" he asked, turning those Prussian blue eyes on her. Sylrina didn't even flinch from that cold gaze. His lips crossed in a Heero-fied smirk. It was obvious, to those who knew him that he was beginning to like her backbone.

"He's a highly skilled magic user with a lack of ability to control those powers he possesses. In this case, that untapped talent looks for a way out so that it doesn't build up so much that it could hurt him. His untapped talent just happens to have chosen to be released when he uses certain metaphors, such as Hell's bells and being there with bells on." As she said it, the cold chimes started up again and Duo found himself with bells on his fingers once again. She looked apologetic as he glared toward her. "Sorry, Duo, I didn't realize that Hogwarts would add to it and cause everything around you to be treated the same as your own words."

"That would explain why Maxwell made a tinkling sound when he told Yuy that he'd be there with bells on," Wufei answered, figuring out the reason as to why the sound of bells had sounded through the room. Duo had just pulled off the bells from Sylrina's words when Wufei's caused even more to appear on his fingers again. This time, Duo let any pretense of his happy self to fade as he glared daggers at the dark haired Chinese boy.

"Wuffles! How could you?!" Duo asked, worried that he would use his dark humor to suddenly conjure up something even worse to happen to him.

"Now, cool you're. . ." Quatre quickly placed a hand over his lover's lips as Trowa almost told Duo to 'Cool his jets'. The blond boy didn't want to even find out what that would have caused to have happened. Trowa playfully licked Quatre's hand, a smirk on his lips. Quatre jumped, realizing what had just happened to him. Duo found himself smiling once more, catching Heero's small grin as well.

"Now I know what you're thinking in that steel trap of a mind of yours, Yuy. Don't even try it. I do not want to be wearing anything I shouldn't or doing something even worse than I normally do. Let's just drop this whole thing, all right. We know what can happen and let's leave it at that." Heero let his grin fade from his lips and nodded, knowing he would have to test this all out later and see what happened then. Yet at Duo's suddenly serious expression, he turned serious as well.

"What is it you haven't told us yet, Duo?" Heero asked all pretenses of acting like Wufei and calling him by his last name gone from his mind. Quatre and Trowa stopped their playfulness and Wufei turned serious eyes on Duo as well.

"I've been getting steadily worse in controlling my magic. I need to go back to school and finish learning what I need so that I can control it better."

"What's wrong with that? You go back to school, letting Noin or Sally know about this sudden need for time away and then come back to work with us. Nothing too difficult, is there?" Quatre asked his usual cheerful voice in place. Duo seemed to frown a bit deeper. This caused Heero to suddenly take a look around this place. His methodical mind working things out as he took in the looks from the ones Duo called friends as well as his partner's worried expression.

"You won't be able to do this here, will you," Heero said suddenly, letting everything fit into place.

"Nope, Heero, I can't. There is no place to study magic in this time. I don't know what happened to cause Hogwarts and other schools like it to fall into abandonment, but they are all on their own now. Perhaps, once I learn what I need to, I can come back and open up their doors once again. Help out those who have skills that are needed in this time. I mean, there could be hundreds of people just like me who are going through such terrible times because they feel different and alone, with no way of being able to understand what is going on. This is something I want to do; something that even the Preventers could gain from if it could be accomplished. I'll only be gone two years at Hogwarts, yet you won't even have time to miss me. I'll look just a little older and seem a lot more powerful, but at least things will be a lot less crazy around here." Heero stared at Duo while Quatre and Trowa seemed to be in shock. It was Wufei who spoke up next, and his words seemed to surprise everyone, including those who were simply watching silently.

"There is no way I shall allow you to go to a place like that all on your own, Maxwell. Seeing as it may be possible that we are all special enough to go to this school of yours, I insist that we all speak with this Dumbledore you've been mentioning and see if it is possible for some if not all of us to go. This way, we won't all be below you in knowledge and age. I refuse to have you be better than me at something, Maxwell. It would be an injustice." Duo felt his lips crack into a smile while Sylrina placed a hand on the American's shoulder, gaining glares from two young men on her side of this table which Duo ignored.

"Gee, Wu-man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me," Duo mocked, winking slightly toward Heero, who had gone to stare at Wufei with a look that wished he had thought of that idea first. Heero simply watched Duo with those cold eyes of his, nodding his agreement.

"Chang is correct; we couldn't let you go in alone. Being without a partner isn't done anymore. Solo missions aren't allowed and you know it." Duo grinned now; glad of Heero's solider-like attitude.

"What about you two, are you also of the same mind?" Duo asked, looking toward the two lovers sitting on the other side of the large table from them. Quatre smiled brightly and with only a nod from Trowa, looked back at Duo.

"Of course we are. We are all partners, so we have to stick together. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for Heero, Wufei, and you to have all the fun. So when do we find out about all of this from Dumbledore?"

"_Right about now, actually,"_ a cheerful voice spoke up from the fireplace that suddenly appeared in the hall. Hermione seemed amazed by this feat while several pairs of surprised eyes watched in wonder at the sight of the old man's face in the flames.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, nice to see you're timing is well placed as usual," Duo replied, smile gracing his lips and bright violet eyes shining. Dumbledore smiled, watching the four new faces with a warm smile and twinkling eyes.

"_Of course it is, Mr. Maxwell. I could say the same thing about you. You seem to have found several friends who all would be more than welcome to come to school with you. Provided they are willing to learn and leave behind some of their darker toys,_" Dumbledore replied, catching odd looks from the four and gaining wondering looks from the five.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, surprised. Duo, though, understood perfectly and without another thought pulled one of his guns from his hip and placed it on the table.

"I believe he means these, Harry. After all, there are some weapons that not even Dumbledore himself could explain away. We are from a time far past yours after all, thus there are several weapons that can't seem to even be recognizable to what they have in your time."

"We are to be unarmed?" Heero asked, seemingly to appear unnerved and off balance. Duo sighed and looked toward Dumbledore. He knew there was one thing Heero would not leave behind and wondered if Dumbledore would allow it of the stoic boy to keep.

"Well, yeah, but perhaps Dumbledore will allow a knife or two. Maybe even your laptop?" Duo spoke, phrasing it as a question toward the wise headmaster. Dumbledore appeared thoughtful before nodding.

"_I suppose that can be arranged. After all, you are all former soldiers. I suppose I can not ask you to go totally against your natures. I only ask that you do not repeat what Mr. Maxwell had done one time and pin a poor teacher to a wall just for them being a little strict on someone._"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad. It was only two small daggers. Also, that Professor deserved it. He was turning the students into slime for absolutely no reason."

"_Correct you are. He was doing things that should not have been done. It is the reason he is no longer welcome at this school. I never did get a chance to thank you for showing us how bad he truly was._" Duo smiled and shook his head.

"You got rid of him, that's all the thanks I need." Duo seemed to become thoughtful once again and looked at Dumbledore closely. "How are we supposed to be able to afford everything we will need for classes? I'm not so certain our money will be any good there."

_"Place enough funds for two years onto what muggles call a credit card. Once you arrive here, Gringots will take the money from it and transfer it into an account with them. This way, you can use your own money and not worry about having to rely on others. I would suggest as soon as you are ready, that you take hold of the port key Dobby will provide for you and arrive here. School will begin tomorrow, giving you a day to gather materials needed for classes._" Duo nodded, smiling.

"I can handle that. Heero can set up the card and Trowa and Wufei can deal with gathering all of our personals from the shuttle. Quatre can work with Sylrina in hiding it and making certain this place can't be reached by anyone else while we're gone. Does all of this sound like a plan?" Duo asked. Everyone nodded and immediately set off on their duties. Dumbledore left them to their work and soon everything was in place and Dobby was holding out a surprisingly large port key. Then again, it had to be to take ten people into the past. Watching everyone, he ran through a checklist of things, grinning as he watched the five from the past watch in awe at the former pilot's ability to get everything organized. Then with a sly grin, he watched as everyone gathered around the port key. As one, the former pilots nodded in silent agreement of their new mission. The group moved and together grabbed onto the port key. Duo felt a pull near his navel before suddenly darkness enveloped his vision and he was soon no longer where he once had been. Once again, he was on his way to the past, ready to take up the one mission he had been putting off for way too long, school.

Nuriko: Well, another part down and another already being worked on. Sorry ahead of time for this one being as short as it was. Whatever is this author supposed to do now that her laptop has died?

Group: :all hold a funeral for the pretty laptop. Before it could be buried, Nuriko grabs it up and runs off, allowing only the power cord to be placed in the dirt:

Nuriko: Ah, that wasn't what died. It was only the power cord that blew on me. My laptop is still alive; I just can't access anything on it. So for the moment, I can only work on two stories of mine. Those two being this one and my Angelic Requiem.

Duo: How did I know I would still have to be a woman somewhere in this terrible time?

Nuriko: Because I need humor during this terrible time, that's why. That and the fact that I managed to keep that one story saved on a disk along with this one. I was also spared my CCD AU fic called The Dearest Wish of Them All. So until next time, enjoy and see you all after a couple reviews.


	5. Part Five

Nuriko: Welcome once again. Here in lies Part Five of Magic and Mobile Suits. Seems I've been taking a while to get my life back in order, but I still find ways to get some of this going.

Duo: I seem to notice you enjoy taking your time and doing something correctly than rushing through it.

Nuriko: I know. That way I don't disappoint my readers by putting out something that is below my own standards of writing. Just as the previous chapter was.

Heero: As well as Chapter Six of Angelic Requiem.

Nuriko: :death glares at him: Do not remind me. I don't like remembering about all of that, you know.

Harry: Calm yourself, Nuriko. Things aren't as bad as you think they are. You simply wanted to give your readers what they wanted in a quick amount of time. If it falls below standards, then let them deal with it.

Draco: :eyes wide: Whoa, did that come out of Potter's mouth?

Nuriko: Yeah, I think it did.

Harry: :blushing: Knock it off, both of you.

Nuriko: He's cute when he blushes.

Draco: :nods his agreement:

Nuriko: Hehe, I think I'm not the only one who believed so. Anyway, before things get crazy over here, enjoy Part Five.

For a brief moment, Duo almost believed it hadn't worked. They all still stood in the great hall, bewitched ceiling showing the bright sky to them. Even Hermione seemed to think they hadn't been able to make it into the past as they had needed to. Duo allowed his violet eyes to trail over the room once more before catching the sight of someone he never believed he'd see in person again.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, once again your magic worked miracles," Duo called out softly to the grandfatherly gentleman walking toward them. His long silver-white hair and beard were well groomed and taken care of. A twinkle rested in his eyes.

"As it should when students are in need, Duo," Dumbledore answered, his voice gentle and grandfatherly as well. Unable to resist, Duo rushed foreword and hugged the older man, sharing a smile with him. Stepping back, Dumbledore graced Duo with a very open and honest grin.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bother lately," Duo muttered, looking for the entire world like a lost little boy who was waiting to be scolded. The look caught Heero's eye and made the blue eyed boy want to hold the American. His eyes betrayed none of his thoughts, but he still felt them, none the less.

"We are as well, Dumbledore," Sylrina added in a soft voice, stepping up to her long haired friend.

"There is no need for apologies. After all, you are all studying wizards and witches. I can not expect you to know everything so readily. Even with your aspirations of one day reopening Hogwarts doors to magically gifted children in your time will take great skill and training, Mr. Maxwell."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I want to finish learning what I've only just begun to learn. I want to be able to control my power, not have it control me." Dumbledore felt pride inside himself at those words. They sounded familiar, knowing that he himself had once said them when first learning his magic.

"Classes begin tomorrow, seeing as I made certain you were all returned here before school begins. I trust you five to show our new students around Diagon Alley and help them get everything required of them." That said, he gave each of the former pilots a letter with their names on it, along with the address and exact place they had been living. Catching sight of Trowa and Quatre's similar place of living only made Duo smirk. He had always wondered if they used separate beds or if they shared one bed. Now he knew the truth.

"I can help as well, Headmaster. I was there once before, back when you were trying to help me return home. I'm certain things haven't changed much at all in the three years I've been gone."

"Indeed, Maxwell, things haven't changed at all. I shall make certain your permission slips to Hogsmeade are signed and then you shall be able to go there on weekends for anything you might miss on this trip out. Our carriage will take you to the back entrance of the alley and bring you back when you are done. Is that satisfactory for all of you?" Dumbledore asked, bringing everyone into the conversation. They all nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the door and to the carriages. The five seemed in awe of the scaled horses pulling the carriages. Hermione watched them in wonder while Ron seemed to think they were dim. Sylrina, Harry, and Draco all could see what they saw as well.

"Come along, we don't have all day," Draco muttered, stepping away from one of the animals to get into the rather large carriage. The others followed soon after, not bothering to question what they had seen.

Arriving in Diagon Alley seemed to draw surprised looks from the pilots, who all except for Duo had never been to a place so full of magic before. Their first stop was Gringots, where Heero used the credit card he had filled with money to get wizard money for their school stuff. Once that was taken care of, the pilots decided it would be wise to spilt up into groups and get everything the five of them would need without them all crowding into various stores. This also lessened the chances of Duo wanting to get everything he could turn his eyes onto.

Trowa and Ron headed for the Magical Menagerie to get familiars for each of the former pilots. Wufei and Hermione headed into Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. Heero and Harry headed off to pick up their potions ingredients for their classes, as well as other required elements. Quatre and Sylrina headed off to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get their robes. Quatre was one who remembered all their sizes and knew he could get them without trouble. That left Draco and Duo to gather other needed items.

Wufei had fallen in love with the bookstore while Trowa had watched all the animals in the Magical Menagerie with avid fascination. Heero seemed to take gathering their potion ingredients like he handled everything else, in perfect solider fashion. Quatre seemed to adore Madam Malkin and seemed to win the older witch over with his usual adorable smile. Duo and Draco both agreed the group needed their own broomsticks and other such things that weren't as important but still wanted. Once they were all done, they headed to Olivander's for their wands, Draco and Duo's items hidden back in the carriage's to surprise everyone with later on.

"Well, I wasn't expecting all of you yet," an older looking gentleman spoke up from behind some boxes. Harry smiled and Duo smirked. "How's that wand working, Mr. Maxwell. Dark pixie hair at the core not causing trouble for you, is it?" Duo smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all, Mr. Olivander. It's been a beauty to work with. My friends here all need their own wands, though. Seems they are also going to Hogwarts this year. All have a bit of untapped magic they need to learn how to deal with." Olivander nodded, seeming as if he already knew this was coming.

"Of course, Mr. Maxwell, I knew they would be along. After all, no witch or wizard alive goes through life without first getting their wand from me." Duo nodded before turning toward his friends.

"He'll arrange it so you all have your wands. Meet Draco and myself over at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when you're done." That said, Duo dragged the blond out of the place and toward the ice cream parlor. After a few stunned moments, never had a Malfoy been manhandled before, Draco finally brought himself to a stop, glaring at Duo for a moment. Yet the constant grin seemed infectious and Draco found it hard to remain angry with the long haired man.

"What are you plotting, Maxwell?" Draco asked darkly. Duo took a seat and ordered a rather large banana split and watched Draco order a chocolate shake. Once their orders were taken Duo turned to Draco to answer his question.

"Nothing much, Draco. I was just wondering when you were going to admit to Harry that you liked him?" Duo asked around a small bit from his banana split. Draco almost choked on his own shake and stared at the braided boy before him.

"What makes you think I like Potter?" he questioned, keeping his wits in tact. Duo shook his head, trying to hide his humor.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't lie." Draco sat back, surprise written across his face.

"They don't," He stuttered out. Duo smiled then, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Then tell me when you plan to tell him. Maybe I can help. I am a fellow Slytherin after all." Draco watched Duo closely, surprise still on his face.

"When were you sorted into Slytherin?"

"Back when I was here before. Dumbledore thought it wise to find out which house I belonged to. Even though Sylrina has always been a part of the other side, seems she gets along with me just fine. Perhaps it's my ability to get a long with anyone. I don't really know. I just know I can read people fairly well." Draco watched the braided boy for a while longer before sighing.

"How many people realize I like Potter?"

"Only Sylrina and myself, Draco. Don't get too worked up over it. I'm pretty certain the others aren't watching for anything like that. At least, not at the moment."

"I see," he muttered, his expression thoughtful. Duo smiled then and watched the young man seem to get a little uncomfortable. "What are you plotting, Maxwell?" Duo grimaced.

"You remind me of Wuffles when you do that. I was only wondering if you wanted to help make Harry realize he likes you as well. Perhaps we can both win what we want if we play a game of illusion." Draco titled his head, suddenly seeing exactly why Duo was in Slytherin House. He was crafty.

"What sort of illusion?" Draco asked, his voice showing his interest.

"We play a little trick on the two we are interested in. Make them think we may begin liking each other. I can be just as bad as you when need calls for it. I play the perfect Slytherin and you play the man who's beginning to like the new student. This way, Harry gets jealous of your interest in me and Heero gets jealous over your interest in me. How does that sound?" Draco smirked, one of his genuine Draco smirks and Duo joined him.

"I didn't know you cared for Heero. This ought to be interesting. I accept your proposal, Maxwell. . .I mean Duo. Lets see if we can't accomplish what you want."

"What we both want." They grinned and shook on it, both of them dreaming of the catch of their own loved one and the forging of a friendship that would last a long while.

Nuriko: Finally, I found a way to finish this part. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Draco: Who knew Maxwell could be so sneaky.

Duo: :grins: Thanks, Draco. I wasn't expecting a compliment.

Nuriko: In any case, I'm getting really stuck on this story. Miaka Kennyuuki has told me that she'd help if I need it and I have graciously accepted. So maybe the next part will come with a little bit of help from her.

Draco: This should become very interesting then.

Duo: Very much so.

Nuriko: I know. Review and let me know what you all think. Sorry its short but I couldn't think of anything else. Catch ya all next time in part Six. Ja mata ne.


	6. Part Six

Nuriko: As much as I've been dying to see what Miaka has in store for this majorly slow story of mine, I've had a burst of inspiration, mostly thanks to Miaka herself and her latest installment of her HP/GW X-over called Harry Potter and the Circle of Five. Go read it if you want a really good x-over story. I know I'm in love with it.

Draco: We so hadn't noticed.

Duo: :smirks: Yes, I've corrupted him. He's even becoming as sarcastic as I am toward her. :cheers:

Nuriko: :glares: Pipe down before I make you kappa's for a couple weeks. :both shudder and become silent: Now, some of the ideas for the wands, the school list, and certain character traits come from Miaka's story, seeing as she's already told me I can adapt what I like as long as I give her credit.

Miaka: Thanks for not just stealing them and deciding not to give me credit.

Draco/Duo: :bows down to Miaka, then to Nuriko: You got her to come!

Nuriko: Only sort of. I'm typing this without actually talking to her, ya know. I've only got her saying things I know she'd tell me herself.

Miaka: Also, I've always wanted to be in one of these, and now I am. :grins and tosses a look at Nuriko: Shall we give the boys a run for their money using a mix of our ideas?

Nuriko: Certainly, Miaka-chan. I thought you'd never ask. Now, on to Part Six!

Draco/Duo: Why are we not surprised?

Sitting there, waiting for the others, Draco and Duo placed the finishing touches on their plan. Draco was surprised to find out that when he had been in classes with Sylrina, he hadn't been placed in a house. Headmaster Dumbledore, the one in the U.S. had not seen any need for it as Duo would only be around until Albus could come up with a way to get him back home. One of the side affects of his falling into time under his own backwards spell and been a lack of aging for the half a year he was stuck in their time. This time around, there wouldn't be such a thing, yet it didn't seem to faze the American at all.

Another thing Draco had been able to find out from the unusually informative boy was that Dumbledore had decided he needed to be sorted before going back to his own time. Said it would help him realize exactly what his potential would be in the coming trials he would be facing. Duo hadn't questioned the older mans wisdom and had agreed, even admitting to going a little overboard when the sorting hat had been placed on his head. Duo wasn't afraid to admit that he was more than awed by his first run in with a world he had once believed had only been in books. That was when he had found he had all the qualities for all of the houses, but he was best suited in Slytherin House. One thing Draco knew for certain, Professor Snape was not going to be very excited over seeing someone like Maxwell in their house. Not when it was a good bet that he wasn't going to keep to keeping the houses separate.

"So, you accepted Slytherin for yourself, even after hearing all that bad things about it?" Draco asked, interested in his reason behind his choice.

"Well, I am Shinigami, after all. You don't get much darker than that." Draco laughed, recalling what it meant from his time in Duo's world.

"How very true," Draco muttered lightly. Duo smirked and nodded. There was no topping that; even Voldemort couldn't claim to have been the bringer of death to so many, not at the moment, anyway. "Do you have any ideas what the others might be placed into?" Duo nodded, scooting just a little closer to him. Draco was so caught up in Duo's view of the world that he didn't notice his movements.

"Wufei is most certainly going to be in Ravenclaw. He places books above everything else. Worse than Hermione, even." Draco laughed at that.

"Quatre, wouldn't he fit Hufflepuff?" Duo nodded, wide grin in place.

"Yep, that's a most definite place for him."

"What about the other two? I couldn't place them if I tried." Duo watched Draco for a while, his violet eyes gleaming.

"I won't go into everything, but I'll tell you this much, Trowa and Heero both share one common thing. They are both selfless, very selfless."

"Gryffindor!" They then said together, falling into a fit of laughter, which was exactly how Fortescue himself found them.

"I must say I'd never have believed this if I hadn't seen it. A Malfoy actually enjoying himself without bringing harm to someone," he said, a smile on his lips. Duo's eyes flared and Draco was surprised when he seemed to lose his constant grin.

"That was in the past. Just because his parents were like that, doesn't mean he has to take after them," Duo growled out, gaining surprised gray eyes on him. Draco slowly placed a hand on his arm, almost in a restraining manner, although it looked like more to those who didn't know them.

"Its all right, Duo. Not every one thinks like you. Besides, I was a terror for a while, back when the threat of something terrible was hanging over my head if I behaved like Potter and the others." Fortescue watched them closely before smiling softly.

"I meant nothing bad by my remark. Sorry if it hurt ya. I was simply making a positive observation." Duo's glare fled from his face and he soon returned to his usual smiling mask.

"Sorry to have snapped like that. I guess hearing words like that kind of kicked off an internal alarm or somethin'," Duo muttered, offering the older man an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it." He then took in their empty dishes and smiled, waving a hand and soon conjuring a large chocolate shake with two cherries and two straws. "This ones on me, for being so rude." Duo smirked, a gleam in his eyes at the sight of more chocolate.

"If this is your way of saying sorry, I love it. No apology needed though. We both messed up, let's leave it at that."

"I like your way of thinking, Mr. . . " He trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie." Draco watched him for a long while as the two joked back and forth for a while before watching the old man get back to work, he then turned his concerns on Duo.

"If you don't lie, then how are you gonna pull off your plan? We do have to kind of play at being a couple to make them start realizing what they'll be missing." Duo grinned.

"Oh, but I won't be lying. I'll simply be acting. There is a fine line between the two, although Heero constantly tells me its just my way of sneaking around the truth." Draco laughed and pulled out his list of school supplies, which went as follows:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

Sixth Years Will Require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. Two plain pointed hats (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One animal-handling robe (dragon hide or similar)

6. One loose fitting tunic (black) for trips into the forest

7. One vest (brown, dragon hide or similar)

8. One pair of loose breeches or skirt (black)

9. One pair of lace-up boots (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 wand polish, 1 cauldron (silver, standard size 6), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of silver scales, 1 set of dress robes (house colors required), 1 Advanced Potions Kit

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat. Special permission required from a certified wizard awarded at least an Order of Merlin: Second Class for a phoenix OR a baby dragon (no full grown) OR a falcon/eagle OR any other mythical creature that isn't an immediate danger to Hogwarts and its inhabitants. Please, no dogs.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS MAY NEED A BROOMSTICK OWLED TO THEM IN THE EVENT THAT THEY ARE SELECTED FOR THEIR HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM. PREFERABLY A: Firebolt, Nimbus, Lightning prototype, Cumulonimbus, Rocket, Sonic, Static, or Windseeker Edition

COURSE BOOKS (DEPENDING ON SELECTED CLASSES)

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (Special and Updated Version 5) by Bathilda Bagshot

Advanced Magic Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Guide To Transfiguration Used By People With Five Years Of Subjection to Transfiguration Classes Under Their Belt by Emeric Switch Jr.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi Plus A Bit More by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection Volume 6 by Quentin Trimble

Potions, Pickles and Eye of Newt (N.E.W.T. level Potions) by Dodley Mixer

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Charmed, I'm Sure by Happigo Lukey

Dragons, And Other Fire-Breathing Ravenous Beasts by Cruella Psiko

Constant Vigilance (Recently Released) by Mad-Eye

Moody Looking to the Stars by Vacante Gazirus

The Magic Before Magic (Beginner's Alchemy) by Paracelsus

Indicates optional class

"Are you certain we've gotten everything? I mean they are all starting out fresh, shouldn't we get some starter books?" Duo laughed.

"They'll be caught up to sixth year within the week, watch. We've all been known to be really fast learners. This comes from us being soldiers and all. Have to be able to learn on the run." Duo smirked and brought forth his wand. He watched the tip of it and slowly muttered under his breath. Draco caught the low words and was amazed that someone as scatter brained as he acted could do something like that. Slowly the glass chilled and the shake stopped melting. Duo put his wand away and shrugged slowly. "He forgot to do it himself, seeing as we were all a little caught up in our own world."

"I see. Yet won't you get in trouble? You are an underage wizard after all. Duo smirked, once again making Draco uncomfortable. That wasn't an expression you wanted to see pointed in your direction, he was certain.

"Naw, Dumbledore has a certain thing going with the Ministry of Magic for me. They don't get upset at me for the little spells like this, and I keep from leaving a gift only the Shinigami could leave them." Draco couldn't help it, he tipped his head back and laughed.

"Now I really see the Slytherin influence. Most of us use our family ties, you simply use your solider status." Duo nodded.

"Works well, doesn't it?" he questioned, that gleam still in his eyes. "As to your first question, we'll be all right. Hermione's got her past books coming from home to help us out, so you have nothing to worry about. We'll be almost perfectly ready to learn sixth year magic within the first week. You just watch."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Draco asked, moving closer with a smirk of his own.

"Oh my dear Malfoy, you really shouldn't make bets you can't win." Draco laughed aloud. He certainly hadn't expected the acting part to be so easy. Duo, once you got past his normally cheerful and hyper attitude, you found a very smart and sneaky person at heart.

"I'm willing to risk it," he answered smugly, pulling some of the old Malfoy attitude out from nowhere. "A Malfoy always takes the risk when it's in their favor."

"What do we wager? Certainly not money. We both have enough of that," Duo said casually, bringing Draco's attention to their on lookers. Several girls wearing Slytherin robes stood just a short pace away from them, one of them being Pansy Parkinson. Seeing as this act would help him keep her off his back as well as draw Potter's attention, he couldn't help but suddenly want to show this hardened solider who was no older than himself that he could play the game just as well.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking money, Maxwell. Maybe, something a little riskier is in order." Pansy's eyes narrowed, almost as if they wanted to kill Duo on the spot. She possibly did, but Duo simply paid it no mind. Nothing could beat that death glare of Yuy's he had caught being thrown in the American's direction. Duo seemed to think on it for a long moment before grinning brightly.

"How about a kiss?" Duo questioned, his violet eyes giving nothing away of how he knew this was all an act. To Draco, he could almost believe the American was interested in him.

"Hmm, interesting. I've never had that be part of a wager before." Draco watched as Pansy almost rushed over to tell him to do no such thing. Yet it was beneath a Slytherin to do such a thing, so she simply shot pleading looks the blond's way. Draco couldn't help but smirk as he stared straight back at Duo.

"It's a deal, my American friend. I'll expect that kiss to be worth the winning," he replied, Malfoy attitude in place while Duo simply smirked back, one less intimidating.

"You have yourself a bet, Malfoy." With that said, he leaned over and kissed the blond lightly, swiftly on the lips. "To seal the deal," Duo added as Draco almost lost character and demanded to know what had come over him. At that very moment, though, two messy headed boys had caught the action and seemed floored. Even Sylrina seemed more than a little shocked, yet for a majorly different reason. While the two boys hadn't expected something like from the ones they had come to care for, Sylrina had been floored that the two would do something like that when they had admitted to caring for someone else directly to her. Yet Duo suddenly seemed to pop into her mind, even though he continued to talk with Draco as if nothing was going on.

_'Chill out, Rina. It isn't what your thinking. Draco and I have a little plan. To get those two shy, hardheaded men beside you to admit their feelings for us, we're gonna give them a little something to worry about. Help us out, Rina. You know you want to see us people happy even more than we want to be it ourselves.'_ She sighed. He was right. She hadn't known Heero long, but she didn't know Harry. Draco would have a bigger chance of getting him if Harry believed there was a chance he would no longer have a chance at the blond himself. Heero seemed to be of the same mold, if not a lot harder to break.

_'I'll only do so much. The rest is up to the two of you. Yet I have to admit, Heero's thinking of some nasty ways to kill Draco right about now, and that's only for how close he is to you. I'd hate to see what he did if you two pulled this off and he found out.'_

_'Oh, he'd say Omae o Korosu and tell me I'll finally be dying at his hands, and then he'd kiss me and tell me to never do something so stupid again. Trust me, I've been studying Heero for a very long time. He's very set once his mind is made up. If he doesn't love me, then at least I'll have helped Harry and Draco find each other, and that's a plus in my book.'_ Sylrina sighed once again. Sometimes, Duo was too generous. He gave so much and seemed to keep taking so little in return.

_'Fine. Just don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want to peel you off the Quiddich field. Speaking of which, you did get yourself a Firebolt in the hopes of joining the house team, didn't you? Last I heard Draco was captain. He'll want you for sure as Keeper once he sees you in action.'_

_'Firebolt is acquired, I just hope nothing goes too wrong this year to were I can't play, like the last time. That dumb professor saying I couldn't play because I wasn't a part of any house. I'd like to leave him a gift he'd never forget.'_

_'Duo! He had a point. Now you do have a house, so stop arguing with Draco and me and deal with your friends. They're coming your way and they don't seem all that happy with you.'_

_'Thanks for the warning, but Q-bean's expression from here tells me everything I need to know.'_ That said, Duo closed his mind to her tighter than ever before. She pulled a smile on her lips and jumped into this with both feet in front of her.

"Gee, if I didn't know better, I'd say they made a very cute couple," she said, gaining odd looks from Hermione and Ron and dark looks from Heero and Harry. Yet it was Quatre who suddenly picked up on her attitude and who nudged Trowa with a smile. The silent boy then smiled as well and she knew both of them knew exactly what Duo was up to. Apparently he must of wanted to do this with one of them at one time or another and had simply ended up pulling them together.

"You're right, Sylrina. They really do," Quatre added, ignoring Heero's sudden death glare in his direction. Sylrina reached them first and placed a hand on both boys' shoulders.

"What's up? Find things to talk about while waiting?" Duo grinned, giving Draco a wink that could be thought of as anything but innocent.

"Malfoy and I were just discussing our house and what plans were made for this years Quiddich team." Draco played his part beautifully and acted as if he hadn't just been placed onto a whole new subject. Yet he didn't miss the glare of emerald eyes that seemed to spear Duo almost as well as Pansy had earlier. Duo would have a lot of trouble after this, Draco was certain of it.

"Yes, as I was telling Maxwell, it seems we'll be short a beater and a keeper this year."

"Oh, Duo's a wonderful keeper. You should give him a try out as soon as you can," Sylrina said, moving to take a seat as orders were taken for the large group of eight. Once drinks were served, Quatre decided to break the ice from what he had taken in.

"What's Quiddich?" he asked, his eyes telling of his curiosity.

"It's a game played on broomsticks, Q-bean. There are three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. Malfoy and Potter here are seekers. They spend most of the game trying not to get hit and chase a golden snitch around the Quiddich pitch. When the snitch is captured, the game is over, although the one hundred and fifty points awarded at the end of the game doesn't always mean the team that caught it is the winner. The chasers toss around a ball called the quaffle and attempt to make it into three poles suspended in the air that is protected by the keeper. The beaters keep two nasty balls called bludgers away from their teammates while trying to send it into their opponents to make them lose track. It's all rather fun, once you've gotten the hang of flying without a gundam or ship around you." Quatre's eyes seemed really wide, almost nervous.

"That's all right, I think I'll keep my feet on the ground unless its a requirement," the Arabian said softly, watching his friends. He then turned to his lover. "What about you?"

"It sounds like fun. I'd like to try flying like that. The game could even be interesting to learn." Wufei nodded.

"I think I'd enjoy it as well. What about you, Yuy?" Heero hadn't taken his eyes off of Duo the entire time he had spoken of the game. His face had lit up like a kid at Christmas and it was obvious he loved the sport dearly. If he could do something like that, that so could he.

"Hn," was all he answered though, unable to voice his opinion with his mind running off perfect solider mode and into teenager with a problem mode. Duo laughed, causing Heero to keep his eyes on him all the more.

"I take that as a yes as well. Which is all pretty good, seeing as I figured on these all being your exact answers. Yet lets drop Quiddich for now. What kind of wands did you all get? Trowa, what kind of familiars did you get us?" Duo was all into hyper and bouncy mode now, in the element he had been born into. Magic was like breathing for the braided boy and he wanted details.

"Mr. Olivander said mine was made of cherry wood, seven and a half inches, slightly whippy, and that it had a unicorn hair piece at its core. I was really surprised when he said the word unicorn. Are there really such beautiful creatures?" Hermione nodded, her smile wistful.

"Oh yes. For our fifth year in Care of Magical Creatures, we got to see them. The boys really weren't into it much because they weren't pure enough to see them, but the girls all had a wonderful time." Quatre smiled.

"I'd love to see if I could see one someday," he said wistfully. Trowa gave his hand a squeeze before addressing Duo's ever-present curiosity.

"Mine is yew, thirteen inches, smooth, with a gryphon's feather at its core." Duo smirked.

"Always knew you'd get something exotic, Tro-man," Duo answered, turning his eyes on Wufei. Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"If you really must know, Maxwell, mine is redwood, eight and a half inches, stiff, with a dragon heartstring core." Duo smirked at his words.

"Stiff, just likes its owner. That figures." Wufei made a move for one of the hidden blades he had but Trowa and Quatre stopped him with calming hands.

"Remember, its just Duo's bad humor. Let it go."

"Injustice, Maxwell!"

"I know, I know. Someday you'll kill me for it too, right? Isn't that what else you were gonna tell me?" Wufei sighed and simply took to sipping his strawberry shake, ignoring Duo. Heero didn't even wait for Duo to turn those puppy dog eyes on him and simply spoke up.

"Sakura, nine inches, whippy, with a kappa scale core." Duo seemed to nod, no charming quip coming from him lips for his. Heero was almost depressed that Duo hadn't taken the time to say something about his as he had for the others. Ron had had plenty to say, and all of it had almost gotten the red haired boy killed. Give him Gundam stats any time of the day of the stats for a wand that made him feel like he couldn't protect the broad side of a barn with it. His gun, which had been left in a safe place at Dumbledore's request, would of made him feel safer than this flimsy thing he had tucked in his belt.

"So, what kind of familiar's Trowa? You did get one for everyone, didn't you?" Trowa nodded.

"He was like a regular kid in a candy store, he was. Wanted all the bloody animals he could talk with, and there was a right many of them too." Everyone laughed at that while Trowa simply continued to smile. Out of the former pilots, Trowa was the most suited to animals. That was why he had been sent to pick out their familiar's, leaving to mind that he'd be able to pick out the perfect one for each of them.

"I got an owl for Quatre. A really pretty brown one that seemed to want someone kind for a master. I got a rather small firedrake for Wufei, seeing as it was as close to a dragon as I could find." Wufei smiled, knowing Trowa would of done no less for someone descended from dragons. "For myself, I got a cat. Not just any cat, though. This one seems more descended from the wildcat than a house cat." Duo smirked.

"Leave it to you to pick a cat. Must miss the circus and the lion you help take care of."

"I do," Trowa admitted, quietly. "I got a falcon for Heero and a baby phoenix for you, Duo. You once told me they were your favorite and this one was very lonely. Seemed it is going to remain rather small and no one really wanted it. Seeing as I knew certain things, I knew he'd be perfect for you." Duo smiled, nodding lightly.

"Damn straight. I'd want nothing less. He may be small, but he'll be perfect to me." Trowa smiled, glad he had known Duo so well and had told the phoenix honestly when he had gotten it that the master he had in mind would love him dearly.

"Seems everyone did exactly what they were supposed to do. What about you, Maxwell? Did you get what was required?" Wufei asked, his voice slightly dark. He was still upset over that comment and Duo didn't blame him. Sharing a look with Draco, Duo stood up.

"I did exactly as I was told. Follow me to our carriage and you'll be able to see for yourself." The whole group moved off, Heero and Harry seeming to fall behind. Once they were out of earshot of the chattering group, Harry turned to Heero.

"No offense, but I always believed Duo cared for you," Harry remarked, watching him closely. Heero 'hn'd' slightly.

"So he was always one to tell me. Now, I'm not so certain." Heero then looked at Harry, his blue eyes watching him closely.

"What about you? I always thought you cared for the blond." Harry blushed slightly.

"I do, but I was never certain about how he felt toward other men." Heero stopped dead at those words. Was that what he had done to Duo? Had he made him so uncertain that he would turn to the one person he could when his feelings had finally taken enough abuse?

"I think we both hesitated when we should of acted and taken our chances," Heero muttered. Harry looked at Heero, surprise in his eyes.

"This coming from you? From what Duo told us about you, you don't seem like the type to let emotions rule you."

"Right now, I can't call myself a soldier, because in this time, I'm not. I'm a student. I'm here to learn so that I might one day be able to help Duo do what he wants most in our time, and that's reopen Hogwarts. He'll need people who can teach as much as he'll need students. I want to be one of the first to offer their assistance. Besides, I am human, some of the time." Harry smiled.

"Same here, although not too many people ever seem to get past the scar anymore." Heero nodded in understanding. There was a lot about Harry that echoed Heero's own life. Both had not parents, both had spent their lives fighting battles, even though Harry's weren't quite the same as Heero's, and both had come to realize too late that they were human and therefore had to take risks like everyone else, or else they lose out.

"Seeing as we're both new to all this, how about we work together?"

"Together how?"

"We work together to keep Draco and Duo from becoming any more closer than they've already become. Then we work on being human enough to take a risk and tell them exactly how we feel." Harry seemed to think on it for a long time, brushing his hair from his eyes at the same moment Heero had done the same to his own. They shared a small smile and nodded, just once.

"I think that's a good idea. Perhaps we can save things before they get too far out of hand."

"Hn," was all Heero could answer, already his mind on various plans that would have to be carried out throughout the school year. Joining the Quiddich team of whichever house he was placed into would be one good way to start it.

"Hee-chan! Harry! Are you two coming or not?" Duo shouted, waving from over at his place near the carriage.

"We're coming!" Harry hollered back, as Heero and him started up again and soon reached the back of the carriage where the package was stored.

"Now, as I was saying, this is on the list and I thought of each persons ideal's before getting them. Draco helped me make certain they were the perfect ones for each of you." Opening the package he revealed three brooms that were red and exactly alike. Two other brooms were in there as well, but both were different from the main three. "I got Firebolts for Heero, Wufei, and myself, seeing as we all seem to be the extremely competitive ones and I also figured we'd all be the most likely to be trying out of Quiddich. For Trowa, I got a Nimbus 2001. Draco said these babies are well suited for some of the crazier things I know you're up to doing and can be modified to the way you like having everything else. The same goes for the Firebolts, but messing with perfection can be a bad thing. As for Quatre, and this one was pretty difficult seeing as the gentlest brooms are those made for children and I refused to be that heartless to ya, Q-bean, I got you a Cumulonimbus. They're said to be so gentle with skittish flyers that you can hardly tell that you're on a broom to begin with. It has speed, but usually you can adjust it like the others so that way it won't be any more than what you want it to be."

"Told you he wouldn't get just Firebolts for everyone," Hermione said to Ron, gaining a slight glare.

"All right, miss know it all. I knew that was coming."

"And I knew that temper of yours would flare up just as much as your hair is red," Hermione countered, earning a dark look from him. Sylrina stepped between the two of them.

"Now, now. Remember this is a time to be helping our friends, not trading insults."

"She started it," Ron muttered.

"I did. . ." Hermione began but Sylrina interrupted.

"Enough! I don't care who stared what. I just want it stopped. Now!" Both of them glared at each other once more before turning their back on each other. Quatre looked at the two in surprise.

"Are they always like this?" he questioned. Harry nodded.

"All the time."

"And here I thought Duo and Wufei were bad. At least they stop when even one person mentions anything." Duo and Wufei both flushed slightly, embarrassed at having been used for this kind of discussion.

"Okay, enough about us. Lets head back to Hogwarts and get our things put away. There is a lot to read up on before we can say we'll even remotely understand classes tomorrow and we really need to be up to speed before the week is done. So lets head back. We've got at least one year here. Dumbledore said he might be able to help up get twos years worth of schooling in this one year for me. For you guys, it's all up to how smart you want to be. Seven years of work in one might be a little more than you all are up to. If that's the case, then I'm all set to remain one more year. Yet we need to know by the end of this week if we can handle all of this. If not, I'll ask Dumbledore to send you home and I'll deal with this so that way I can finally control myself."

"Duo," Quatre murmured, having never before heard him be so serious and in command of a situation before. Everyone realized in that instant that he was dead set on doing what needed to be done, with them beside him or not. He was obviously tired of certain things popping up from his lack of knowledge and wanted to take control of the situation at hand.

"We can handle it Duo. We've crammed years of regular school into our heads with mere weeks of being at them, this should be just as easy to accomplish, with a little bit of awkwardness in the beginning." Duo smiled, tears resting slightly in his eyes at Heero's words before nodding.

"Thanks. I knew you all wouldn't let me down." With that they got back into the carriages and headed off back to the school. Each one knowing there was going to be a lot more asked of them than there had ever been asked before.

Nuriko: Well, that's it for Part Six. I hope everyone got the answers they had needed. Several reviews brought things to light and I hoped I answered them for those who were kind enough to review.

Duo: Heero's facing jealousy. Should we worry for Draco's life?

Draco: I was more wondering if we had to worry about your own, Maxwell. Harry isn't some bumbling wizard like Longbottom. He's very well established for him age.

Nuriko: Oi, it's become the battle of the boyfriends. I think I may just be sick. I'm not used to this from Malfoy.

Duo/Draco: NURIKO!!!

Nuriko: :eeps and runs for cover as the spell start flying: Until next part, review and let me know what you think! Perhaps you can even save me. Miaka-chan, I hope you'll be willing to have me add you in more of these things, cause I can't handle them all on my own.

Draco: Just wait till this curse hits you, then you can ask for her help!

Duo: If mine doesn't hit you first, that is.

Nuriko: HELP!!! Until Part Seven, ja mata ne! :runs off, avoiding two very handsome boys with wands and very nasty curses at the ready:


	7. Part Seven

Nuriko: I've had nothing but bad things occur since the last part of Magic and Mobile Suits. I've lost access to for reasons unknown. I've moved into a small town where Internet is a foreign word. I then moved back into California. Lastly, my boyfriend of four and a half years is no long my boyfriend and has been missing for so long that I don't even know if he's all right or not.

Duo: Have you even heard from him yet? :clenches his wand in his hand:

Harry: :also with wand in hand: I could petrify him for you. That way he'll have to stay put and tell you what's going on.

Draco: You know, I know a delightful curse we could. . .

N/H/Duo: NO!!

Nuriko: Don't worry about it. Things have to be taken care of in their own time.

Miaka: I still say you're better off without him. Now you can focus on better things.

Jess: Like our joint fanfics.

Duo: Hey Jess. . .great job on Once a Lifetime. Heero was crying for days afterwards.

Heero: :death glare: Hn.

Nuriko: Like drooling over Heero, Duo, Harry, and Draco?

Miaka: Not to mention our own upcoming joint fic.

Nuriko: Man, I didn't realize I was so busy. No wonder this story hasn't been able to move to far. :a small frown marks her lips: Although, I feel a little lost sometimes.

Heero: :places a light hand on her shoulder: Don't worry, we understand. Yet you have to do something or you'll go crazy.

Wufei: :standing in corner stonily: Just like an onna. :mutters:

Duo/Draco: Can we kill him?

Jess: Let him be.

Miaka: That's just his way of saying he cares too.

Nuriko: :smiles weakly: Thanks Heero, everyone. I'm glad to know my friends are near. Now, enough stalling, onto Part Seven.

Duo had excused himself and headed for the Slytherin dorms after returning from their shopping trip. For as happy as he had been trying to show everyone he was, he was hurting inside. He muttered the password to the portrait and entered the common room. He then followed the directions Draco had told him and entered the room he would share with the blond and several others for the next year.

He flopped onto the bed where his things where and turned his eyes on the phoenix Trowa had gotten him. He was small, at least half the size of a normal phoenix. Instead of being red and yellow, this one was black and gray. Duo loved it instantly. He moved toward the cage and brought him out, allowing him to rest on his shoulder.

"Trowa was correct, little one. I love you already." He trilled softly in Duo's ear, snuggling against his cheek. "Like me too, huh?" Duo asked. The phoenix nodded in agreement, causing Duo to laugh softly. "You're a very wise phoenix, I see. What shall I name you? Shini? Gami? Megami?" When the bird simply stared at him, he laughed. "Not those huh? How about Scythe?" That gained a sweet sounding trill and a nod from the black phoenix. Duo smirked. "Scythe it is then."

"That's an interesting name, Duo," a gentle voice said from the doorway. Duo snapped his gaze toward the person, only to see Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, you startled me," Duo remarked. Dumbledore grinned at that.

"Not a wise thing to do, I'm sure."

"Not usually," Duo agreed. "What brings you here?"

"You, Duo. I heard from Draco about your familiar and I needed to give you this permission form for him." Duo sighed lightly and took the parchment from his outstretched hand.

"I forgot permission was required for certain familiars. Thank you for approving of Scythe." Dumbledore smiled and lightly caressed the tiny phoenix's head.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I got Fawkes when I was in my sixth year of school."

"Just as I am now," Duo remarked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Precisely, Duo. I believe that if anyone can restore Hogwarts, you can. You have a determination that won't allow you to give up. Your life as a warrior has sharpened your mind. You are what Hogwarts needs."

"I'm hoping so, Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Your friends were stored. Would you like to know what houses they were placed into?"

"Draco and I were talking about their sorting earlier."

"What was it you believed they would be sorted into?"

"I believed Wufei would go to Ravenclaw."

"He did as well," Dumbledore answered.

"Quatre fits Hufflepuff perfectly," Duo continued.

"He'll make a fine Hufflepuff, too."

"Heero and Trowa fit Gryffindor. At least in my opinion."

"And so you're opinion is correct. Both went to Gryffindor." Duo smirked.

"I've been reading about this time for a long while now. Obviously I've learned well." Dumbledore grinned knowingly.

"Not everything can be learned from books, Duo." Duo laughed, stroking Scythe's head.

"I know that one very well, Headmaster. It's why I only let my books give me half of my knowledge. That way I'm not totally bookish. Wufei's the one who lives by what a book can tell you." Dumbledore laughed.

"You are truly deserving of all the houses, Duo. Why did you choose Slytherin house?" Duo stood and walked toward the window.

"I've always relied on my cunning. During battles I always called myself Shinigami and had to do what was necessary to survive. Slytherin was the closest thing to myself."

"The rumors didn't bother you?" Duo laughed a little bitterly.

"Naw. A group doesn't make you evil, Headmaster. That all relies on the person themselves."

"You've learned a great lesson early in life, Duo. Perhaps you can teach the rest of your fellow Slytherin's that lesson while you're here."

"I'll be covering my fifth and sixth years during this year. I'll spend my seventh year as a normal seventh year. That is, as long as you're all right with that."

"Keeping you here for two years? That should give me enough time to teach you the finer points of being a headmaster." Duo smirked.

"Glad to know the former headmaster approves of my plans."

"Actually, Duo, I'd like you to add a special class to your list of classes." Duo nodded.

"Certainly. I can handle one more class. I don't have too many after all."

"Which will you have this year?"

"Standard Spells Grade 6, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, and Astrology. Only nine classes, really. Not really too bad a load."

"Indeed. Add Leadership in Magical Positions."

"I've never heard of it. Who teaches it?"

"I do. You will be the only student. We'll meet Tuesdays and Thursdays after dinner, in my office. The password is marshmallow peep."

"I remember that one. Harry will eventually learn it."

"I suspect he will. Until later, Duo." Dumbledore stood up and headed for the door. "Good night."

"Night Headmaster," Duo watched him leave before turning to Scythe. "I do believe he knows more than he lets on, Scythe." The little phoenix trilled and nodded. Duo snickered; lying down and watching Scythe fly down and settle beside him. "I knew you'd know. We're gonna be best friends, Scythe, I know it as well." He trilled again, bringing a laugh from the boy's lips.

Half an hour later, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre sat in the dinning hall. Each one seemed worried over their fellow pilot. Quatre rubbed the spot above his heart, his eyes downcast. Trowa sat beside him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be all right, Quatre. We can handle this. We may not be able to be together at night, but we can be together during the day." Quatre smiled gently at Trowa, his eyes warm.

"I know that, Trowa. I'm all right with it, really. I know it's not as if we can't be together. I'm more worried about Duo." Heero started slightly while Wufei snorted.

"It's about time Maxwell found something he's good at."

"He's our stealth expert, Wufei. No one's as good at it as he is," Quatre argued. "He doesn't plan on returning as a Preventer. He's going to get this school back into working order when we return. We won't be a full team anymore. Haven't any of you realized the changes in Duo since arriving here? He's serious about this." Everyone was silent.

"Then we keep the team together and offer to help him. We go where he goes. He's done the same for us," Heero replied. Everyone turned their eyes on Heero.

"Is that a mission order from our team leader?" Trowa asked with a grin.

"Hai," Heero answered.

"Accepted," Quatre said with a grin of his own.

"Accepted," Trowa put in.

"If I must," Wufei complained, yet they all knew he didn't want the team to split up either.

"Nimnu ryokai," Heero put in. They all smiled, Heero's small and then waited for Duo to arrive for dinner. After all, when was there ever a time when the braided American passed up a chance to eat?

Duo: :tears in his eyes: That was so sweet!

Harry: That's true friendship.

Draco: That why I wanted Maxwell for a friend. He instills loyalty.

Harry: :rolls eyes: If you like him that much, keep him.

Draco: :smirks: I can? Duo! I can keep you.

Duo: :grins: Cool!

Heero: :death glare: Don't even think it. He's mine.

Nuriko: Before this gets worse, we should call it a night. Please review.

Miaka: Until next part!

Jess: Ja mata ne!

Nuriko: Hey! That's my line!

Miaka: Sorry.

Jess: We've just been dying to try it.

Nuriko: :smiles: It's okay. Just don't do it again. Sorry this was a short part, but I was really hurting for ideas. As for some questions that were asked, no Duo and Draco will not become a real couple and yes Heero and Duo will eventually get together. Yes, Heero will be sort of like a big brother to Harry. There is actually something planned for them in the next part, so keep reading to see what it is. I promise I won't make you all wait for as long as I've already done to you. Also, the parts of this story that have to deal with classes might be sorely lacking. Miaka's supposed to help me with them.

Miaka: And I'm currently very busy and can't do much more than keep her writing as she is now.

Nuriko: So until Part Eight, ja mata ne!


	8. Part Eight

Magic and Mobile Suits 

Nuriko: Whoa, I didn't know how much work I had to do until I took a look at all the stories I've got going, especially those being done with Jess.

Duo: Heero-Ella's the more popular one at the moment, followed by this one and then a tie between Lunar Symphony and, surprisingly, Van Helsing Gundam Style.

Draco: We're only second?

Harry: That's not something to be upset over.

Quatre: How true. As long as Nuriko keeps at the stories that people enjoy, then everyone's happy.

Draco: But only second?

Nuriko: :laughs: I think he's stuck.

Harry: He never was a graceful loser.

Draco: :mumbles: I heard that.

Nuriko: He's only telling the truth, Draco-dear.

Draco: :pouts: I know, but I didn't have to hear it.

Nuriko: :blinks:

Harry: Sorry. :he then leaves, feeling bad:

Duo: :smirks: Nice one.

Draco: :smirks in return: Thank-you. I've been practicing.

Nuriko: You two are terrible.

Heero: And yet it works.

Nuriko: It does at that I see. On everyone but me. :grins: Now on to Part Eight.

Duo thought long and hard about how he'd wear his hair on his first day of school. Draco and him were the only two in the dorm currently; none of the others had arrived yet. Duo's robes were perfectly ironed and his uniform fit his lithe body to perfection. All that was left to decide was how to wear his hair.

Last night had been wonderful. He had talked with his fellow former pilots and found them firmly behind him. It was heartwarming to know they were there for him. Yet soon they would want to be anything but his friend. He had talked with Draco at length last night and both agreed that he couldn't be his usually cheerful self. At least, not while they were with other Slytherin's. This way, the plan they were working on to catch Harry and Heero wouldn't backfire.

"Aren't you ready yet? They'll be arriving soon," Draco said, looking over at him. Duo frowned. Scythe tilted his head and looked at his owner.

"I don't know what to do with my hair. I just don't feel a braid is proper Slytherin hair style." Draco looked at Duo once more, this time with a more critical eye.

"You do have a point. Most Slytherin's wouldn't allow their hair to get that long. Then again, it's the sign of a powerful wizard who can have their hair so long and still be commanding." Draco then rubbed his jaw. "I say pull it back at the nape of your neck and tie it off with either your green or silver ribbon."

"I was thinking the same thing," Duo answered. He swiftly un-braided his hair and brushed it out. He then pulled it back neatly at the nape of his neck and pulled out a green ribbon. Draco took it from him and efficiently tied up the chestnut locks for Duo. Duo studied himself when he was done. He really missed his braid. "How do I look?" Draco studied him a long moment himself.

"Very nice, Duo. I'd never recognize you for the bright, always smiling idiot I first met." Scythe trilled his agreement, earning him a small scratch under his beak, which he loved.

"Good. Let's head off to dinner," Duo said, nodding at his reflection. Draco smiled at him and nodded.

"Let's," he answered. They then headed off together; both hoping all would look correct when Duo put his whole personality on a radical makeover, and not for the better.

Heero pulled on the robes and found them to be surprisingly comfortable. He moved in them cautiously at first, testing his range of movements. He would be able to physically fight if necessary. Yet, reading the books Dumbledore and Hermione had gathered for them, Heero had come to realize that his fists wouldn't help him against a wizard. The curses alone could cause some serious damage.

"Heero? Are you ready?" Harry called from the doorway. He turned to look at him, almost seeing himself for a moment where the other boy stood. Aside from his scar, glasses, and green eyes, Harry looked identical to Heero, well minus a little body mass as well. Harry noticed this too and his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Whoa, this is eerie. I wasn't expecting this," Harry said softly, coming up to Heero.

"We could be related," Heero added. Harry nodded. He then smiled.

"You wanted a decent cover, didn't you?" Harry asked. "Weren't all of you supposed to come up with places you've all come from?" Heero nodded. "Then say you're family. Perhaps that you went to school in Japan. You are good at Japanese, aren't you?" Heero smirked, causing Harry to swallow deeply.

"Hai. Nihongo desu ka," Heero answered. Harry looked confused.

"He said yes he knows Japanese," Sylrina spoke quietly as she walked into the room. Heero looked at the girl who had Duo's friendship and his own growing respect. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I see," Harry answered. "That was pretty dense of me to even have to ask." He then looked at Sylrina. "What brings you here?"

"I've helped everyone else with their cover stories, so I thought I'd help Heero out as well."

"Thank you," Heero told her.

"Do Itashimashite," she replied. Heero grinned at that. "You can act, can't you Yuy-san?"

"Hai. I've had training from the best actor I know." They all smiled then, knowing Duo was the one Heero was talking about.

"Good. Story around campus for you is that you come from Maho no Daigaku, located in Japan somewhere. Your English is sketchy sometimes. So you'll have to slip occasionally. You can't show you know the others either. Trowa will have come from Beuxbeauton and Wufei from Durmstrang. Quatre will be from some little known school in Egypt. Can you handle all of that?" Heero nodded.

"I can. Does my English have to be really bad?"

"No. Just slip up from time to time, that's all."

"Understood. Ninmu ryoukai." Sylrina grinned while Harry appeared confused once again.

"Itoko no Harry, ne?" Sylrina asked after a moment. Harry's brow furrowed.

"What am I missing?"

"Heero said 'Mission accepted'. I said that you two would be cousins."

"Oh, okay." Sylrina laughed softly. They walked down to the common room, only to see Hermione, Ron, and Trowa.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked. Heero nodded.

"Comfortable with your cover?" he asked of Trowa, his voice suddenly thickly accented. Everyone looked at Heero with a surprised expression.

"I'm good. Hermione lent me a book on the school I'm to be from. I'm fine with it."

"Let's put it to work then," Sylrina said.

"I'm getting' rather hungry," Ron remarked. Harry laughed.

"You're always hungry, Ron," Harry replied.

"Then let's go eat." The group smiled and headed on down to the main hall, every one of them with a smile on their faces.

Duo had entered the great hall with Draco at his side. A smile still rested on his lips, but it was less happy and more snide. He had met Crabbe and Goyle outside the hall and they had become the first to be hit by Duo's Slytherin attitude. Knowing how stupid they were, Duo had much to work with. Draco had been hard pressed not to fall over laughing. Once they two had a moment alone, Draco snickered.

"That was amazing Maxwell." Duo smirked.

"I've been training for this my whole life. This allows me to be as bad as I could have been without feeling bad about it."

"What about your friends?"

"Quatre and Wufei know I have to play Devil's Advocate. They'll pass the word around." Draco seemed thoughtful, his gray eyes watching the door. He then leaned in close to Duo.

"I hope so, because here they come." Duo grinned and leaned in ever closer to Draco.

"Good, Malfoy, hope you can handle what I'm about to do." Draco's eyes rounded in surprise. He wasn't about to do what he thought he was, was he? Sylrina walked over to the table with Harry and Heero in tow. Trowa was slightly behind them. Draco laughed before casting a cold look toward Harry.

"Gee, what do we have here, Potter?" Before any of them could speak, Duo raised a single chestnut eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that this boy is THE Harry Potter?! But he's so. . ." Duo trailed off a moment, gaining snickers from the table. Harry and Heero both looked angrily Duo. Sylrina blinked in surprise. What in the world had gotten into Duo? "He's soooo not big as life," he finished finally, gaining more snickers from around him.

"Draco, as a prefect, you are supposed to meet our new students," Sylrina said, growling.

"Of course, Sylrina," Draco said, placing a hand on Duo's arm. "Relax my friend. Sylrina Black, may I introduce Duo Maxwell." Sylrina glared.

"I've had the misfortune of knowing him before today."

"Nice to see you too, Blacky," Duo said with a snicker. While Sylrina looked ready to kill, everyone else looked nervous as hell.

"Don't you know, man, she's a Mystic Charmist. She'll force you to do something really nasty," a pock-faced Slytherin whispered. Duo simply smirked.

"Oh, but I do know. Yet a Mystic Charmist can only force someone to tell the truth and that's never scared me. I never lie to begin with so she can't do anything to me." Everyone looked awed while Sylrina sighed.

"Be that as it may, I simply wanted to introduce Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton."

"Charmed," Draco muttered darkly. Duo allowed his violet eyes to look between Heero and Harry, jealousy in both their postures as they stood watching them. That was a positive thing.

"Gee, two Potters. How quaint." More people snickered. Draco laughed out right.

"I wouldn't have noticed that. They do look alike," Draco added.

"They should, seeing as they're cousins," Sylrina said. Draco and Duo smirked.

"Would explain why they hang around you then, wouldn't it," Duo said snidely. Sylrina spun on her heel and left, Harry and Heero following behind her. Trowa followed slowly, a smirk on his lips. His hand moved in their secret language.

'Sneaky, Duo. That was terrible,' he told him. Duo smirked as well.

'But necessary,' Duo sent back before Trowa was too far away to see. Draco couldn't help snickering some more.

"That was truly terrible," Draco said finally. Duo laughed as well.

"I know, wasn't it?" They laughed once more before a shadow fell over them. Duo and Draco looked up to see Professor Snape, greasy hair and all. "Hello Professor," Duo said.

"Hello Professor Snape," Draco said as well.

"Malfoy and Maxwell. Two people I never thought to see together. Why the change, Maxwell? This isn't at all like how you used to be."

"I believed it was time to act accordingly."

"See to it you never insult Sylrina again," he reprimanded. Duo nodded.

"Yes Professor," Duo answered.

"As for Potter and that new kid, Yuy, keep up the good work. Ten points for Slytherin." Draco and Duo shared a laugh. This was beginning to look promising after all.

As the first week of classes drew to a close, Duo headed down to the main hall. He had won. Every one of his fellow pilots had caught up to sixth year with a day to spare. Draco had found out that he had lost just last night, yet Duo had told him not to worry about it. It was all made in joking anyway.

Draco, on the other hand, refused to back down. He had made the bet and would not become a coward just because he had lost. Standing in the front of the main hall, he waited for Duo, Crabbe and Goyle beside him. Harry and Heero were on their way to go eat when they saw the two meet at the door.

"Draco, why do you put up with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" Duo asked, coming up to the blond. Draco shrugged.

"They're good for muscle, but not much else," Draco answered.

"I figured as much. Their combined IQ doesn't even equal one. Shall we go eat?"

"What's an IQ?" Crabbe asked of Goyle, who just shrugged. Draco and Duo shared a look, trying not to laugh.

"In a moment." Draco then stepped right up to Duo, suddenly becoming face-to-face with him. "I have something to do first." That said he grabbed Duo and kissed him. Sylrina, Harry, and Heero could do nothing more than stare, their eyes full of shock as he kissed Duo deeply and with no signs of stopping.

Nuriko: Well, there's another part down.

Duo: :smirks: Damn, I thought only Hee-chan could knock my socks off.

Draco: No every man is bad at kissing.

Heero: Nuriko! Omae o Korosu!

Nuriko: Oi, again?

Harry: I think I'm gonna kill ya too.

Nuriko: :raises an eyebrow: You too Harry?

Draco: I'll handle Harry.

Duo: I'll calm down Hee-chan.

Draco/Duo: :both drag off their respective partners, leading them off to separate rooms:

Nuriko: Gee, why didn't I think of that? Until Part Nine, ja mata ne!


	9. Part Nine

Nuriko: Yay! I just got spoke with Miaka-chan. She's back and still willing to help me out.

Duo: So you'll actually have class?

Harry: As well as tell us who our DADA is?

Nuriko:flushes: I never did get around to that, did I.

Draco: No. You're tiny brain couldn't handle it all.

Nuriko:glares: Chill Blondie. I'm still in charge of this story.

Draco:swallows thickly: Yes ma'am!

Nuriko: That's better. Now, on to Part Nine.

Heero was livid. No one was allowed to kiss Duo but him! How dare that Draco boy do it! Sylrina placed a calming hand on both Harry and Heero's arms. Slowly she probed into Duo's mind.

_'What's up 'Rina?'_ he asked as he felt her invade his mind.

_'What's going on? Why did Draco kiss you?'_ she asked in return. Duo gave her a mental smirk.

_'Draco simply lost a bet, 'Rina. No need to worry over it. I'll met ya after dinner and we can talk then.'_ Duo then shut her out. Sylrina felt her eyes narrow. She's really have to learn how he did that. She'd really have to learn how he did that. He couldn't just keep doing it whenever he damn well felt like it. That totally defeated the purpose of being a Mystic Charmist and being able to find out exactly what he was up to.

"Harry, Heero, let's get something to eat." Both boys nodded but she could tell that food was the last thing on their minds. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Heero, and Sylrina all seemed lost in their own thoughts.

'Why did Draco do that? I thought he cared about me. Even if it wasn't a huge feeling toward me, I had hoped to at least have a chance. How do I win him now?' Harry thought to himself, his eyes downcast to hide the hurt in them. Beside him, Heero was going through the same thing.

'Why did Duo let him do that? He had always said he loved me. Did I do something to drive him away? What can I do to get him back? I miss the old Duo. I hate this place. I want to go back to where we were before all this happened. Back before all this crazy stuff changed Duo.' Heero glanced up toward the doors. Right at that moment Duo sauntered in with Draco slightly behind him. Crabbe and Goyle brought up the rear.

"Draco, next time, lower your eyebrow a little more. Then they'll be frightened off before you can speak," Duo said lightly. Heero's eyes narrowed. Duo was giving Draco glaring tips? Didn't the actions of earlier mean anything to him?

"Hmm, I think I get it, Maxwell," Draco answered, causing Harry's eyes to widen. Didn't Draco think of anything about what he'd just done to Duo? "Oh, Quiddich try-outs are tonight. You're going to try for Keeper, aren't you?" Draco asked of Duo. Duo gave one of his patented smirks.

"Just try and stop me. I've been looking foreword to this since school began."

"You can fly that Firebolt of yours better than Potter, can't you?" Duo laughed loudly, causing several eyes to turn toward him. A few girls at the Gryffindor table sighed in longing.

"He's so handsome," one girl remarked.

"He's really nice too, when away from the other Slytherin's," another girl remarked.

"I saw him practicing on his broom the other night and he was really very skilled on it."

"He even listened to what my father wrote about in his paper," Luna Lovegood said, peering at Duo from over her paper. Harry's eyes showed he confusion Heero's failed to show.

"Wait a minute. Is this the same Duo Maxwell we've all seen in the last week?" Ron asked, also having a hard time seeing the similarities between the Duo they had first met and the one who was going to school with them.

"He wasn't always like this," Sylrina said quietly, gaining everyone's attention. With everyone knowing of Sylrina's past school and that Duo came from that same one, Heero knew she was the only one who could say such a thing.

"What was he like?" the first girl asked. Sylrina smiled softly.

"He always wore a kind smile. He never had a bad thing to say toward anyone. Oh, he was sarcastic, that hasn't really changed either, and there was almost nothing he'd take seriously. Yet, it was all how you looked at it. It was just what he wanted to show you."

"I wonder what changed," Trowa said softly, adding his own thoughts into the tale.

"I don't really know. The next time I can catch him alone, I'll find out," Sylrina answered in a low voice.

"Let the rest of us know when you find out. I'm tired of that sharp tongue of his," Harry remarked.

"Hai," Heero agreed, his eyes watching Duo as he laughed, his head tipped back.

"Let's eat. We have potions shortly," Hermione remarked, trying to switch the subject.

"Right," Harry said. Silence fell as they all got to eating, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Snape was being especially harsh today. Every time a Gryffindor even did so much as look at him the wrong way, he'd deduct points from the class. Hermione sat next to Ron while Harry sat next to Heero. Trowa was beside Sylrina while Crabbe and Goyle sat behind Duo and Draco.

"Professor, what do we have for homework?" Duo asked, causing the room to groan. Even several Slytherin's glared darkly at him. Snape's eyes glared at Duo as well. As everyone was well aware of, Snape hadn't been teaching them at all today. It was obvious something had him out-of-focus today, and that something was usually their new DADA teacher.

"Maxwell, are you mouthing off?" Snape asked. Duo shook his head.

"Not at all, Professor Snape," Duo answered. "It's just that we usually expect homework. I wanted to make certain we don't fall behind."

"You are correct, Mr. Maxwell," Snape replied. "Write a five foot long parchment on the importance of unicorn oil and gryphon's hair in our latest potion." Another groan rose up, with more death glare's sent in Duo's direction. Having become used to Heero's extreme death glares, he simply shrugged them off.

"Thank-you Professor."

"I'm just glad to see you care this time around, Maxwell."

"Just want my education well rounded." Class was dismissed then, Heero taking his time gathering his things. Harry stayed behind as well, wanting to talk with the stoic boy alone while they walked to their DADA class. It had been a shock to see someone who was almost identical to their third year teacher, Remus Lupin, that several students had actually whispered his name. Yet this man wasn't thin or pale as Lupin had been.

Their teacher was none other than Romulus Lupin, Remus Lupin's twin brother. It was scary to see how different the two were. He was temporary head of Ravenclaw House but usually was partial to Slytherin, for he had been one while going here. He had a dark sense of humor and seemed to get along very well with Duo, who was also one for dark humor.

"Heero, can we talk?" Harry asked, his normally bright green eyes a little dim. Heero's own eyes seemed more icy and chilled to Harry as he gazed at him.

"Hai," Heero answered. In the past week Harry had learned much from Heero about the Japanese language. In return, Harry was about to speak when Duo's voice rang through the hallways outside of the room.

"Come on, Draco!" You haven't lived until you try it with your eyes closed."

"Maxwell, that hardly seems dignified," Draco remarked coolly.

"To hell with dignity, Malfoy. This is all in the name of fun!" Duo countered.

"If it will shut you up, then fine," Draco muttered. There was a short silence followed by a deep-throated moan. A soft laugh could be heard then, causing Harry and Heero to share a look. They hadn't just kissed, had they? Both boys, looking rather sick, hoped not.

'I always did that,' Heero thought. 'I'd only humor Duo so he would shut up. I never realized how much I missed it until it wasn't directed at me anymore.'

'I miss Draco's condescending tone. Sure he was insulting, but there was always more to it than that,' Harry thought to himself. Both boys were shaken from their thoughts as Duo spoke up again.

"See, I was right, huh," Duo told him. Heero could just picture the smug look on Duo's feminine face. Draco moaned again in reply, this one not so deep as the last, which Harry was grateful for.

"Don't get smug, Maxwell. You're not a complete idiot. I suppose you had to get something right eventually."

"Oh, a likely story!" Duo exclaimed, although he was laughing though his faked indignation. "Come, on, we'll be late for Transfiguration if we don't hurry."

"Malfoy's never hurry," Draco remarked. Heero heard Duo's sigh and could just picture him rolling his eyes.

"Fine, you take your sweet time and I'll rush and when you're late McGonagall will be after you." The sounds of two pairs of rushing feet sounded on the stairs.

"When you put it that way, Maxwell, I suppose rushing wouldn't hurt." Duo laughed, the sound echoing off the walls as the two boys came out of the classroom. With their class being closer than the transfiguration room, the two Gryffindor's took their time.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked. Heero shrugged.

"Knowing Duo, anything." Harry slowly worried his bottom lip.

"I'm scared, Heero. What if those two fall in love with one another?" Heero didn't show it, but he was worried over that as well. It didn't sit well in his stomach.

"I suppose we'd be happy for them, Harry. Isn't that what friends do for one another?" Heero asked. Harry stopped short, his eyes wide. He had been trying to teach Heero how to act more human, but obviously only certain facts were retained.

"I guess," Harry muttered. Together the two headed the rest of the way to class, both reluctant to keep the conversation going.

Lunch arrived after a rather brutal class of Care of Magical Creatures. Duo had rather rudely explained about Slyworms and their importance in the magical world when Hagrid failed to know much. The ugly little things had then taken a bite out of Neville with their four sharp little teeth. Before Hagrid could attempt to pull the nasty worm-like creatures off him, Duo had begun singing, which had instantly entranced the worms to let go and also caught the attention of several girls. Heero was just as taken aback by the sweet, gentle tenor voice that fell from Duo's lips.

"Get him to the infirmary, Dumb and Dumber," Duo said when he was done and the worms contained. Crabbe and Goyle blinked but did as Duo instructed, there was no room for argument in his calm, commanding voice. Draco blinked surprised gray eyes at Duo, never having seen the violet-eyed boy so serious.

"I should go with them," Hagrid said softly, moving to leave.

"I think you should dismiss class first, Professor," Duo replied quietly. Hagrid nodded.

"Class dismissed," Hagrid said. Everyone left, not waiting around to have him change his mind. Duo stayed where he was. Draco stood a slight distance away, Sylrina, Ron, Harry, and Hermione near him. Heero and Trowa stood slightly away from the rest of them, their eyes on Duo as he walked over to Hagrid. His usually loud voice was too low to hear.

"Hagrid, don't blame yourself. Neville had chocolate on his fingers."

"Slyworms love chocolate," Hagrid muttered. Duo placed a hand on the half-giants arm. Now Duo wasn't a short man, but next to Hagrid, he looked like a child.

"I think you might want to ask Dumbledore if we could learn about dragons next. Perhaps have Ron's brother, Charlie, bring a little one for us to learn from." Hagrid's eyes lit up, as Duo knew they would. Dragon's were Hagrid's favorite. Yet the light faded almost as quickly as it had begun.

"I'll be lucky not to be fired for this," Hagrid muttered in despair. Duo gave him a smile.

"You were following the curriculum and trying to teach us what we where to learn. Only you didn't have enough information. You won't be fired for it."

"Malfoy will see to it I lose my job, you mark my words, he will." Duo shook his head.

"I'll handle Malfoy. As to Neville, he'll be fine. He's just a little slow and a lot nervous when it comes to anything but Herbology. The chocolate on his hands was pure accident. Dumbledore will see that." Hagrid stared at Duo for a long moment.

"You're not as bad as they say," Hagrid told him. Duo smirked.

"Naw, I'm much worse." He then winked and headed up the hill to where Draco and Sylrina waited.

"What's you just do, Duo?" Hermione asked, seeing Hagrid's grin as he headed off to the infirmary.

"Oh, nothing in particular, 'Mione. If you all will excuse me, I've got a rather talkative stomach I need to silence." He walked off without a backward glance. Trowa watched as Draco followed Duo. He then turned his one emerald eye on Heero.

"He hasn't changed, Heero. He's playing a part. He wants everyone to see him as a perfect Slytherin while he's here. He needs to learn a lot in a short amount of time. He's always been there for us. We can do nothing less than return the favor." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stared in shock. That was the most the silent boy had ever said while in their presence.

"Hn," was all Heero answered before heading off after the two Slytherin's.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked. Trowa shrugged and headed off after Heero.

"I do believe we've found the two most silent people in the world," Sylrina commented.

"Quite," Hermione added.

"Let's go eat," Harry finally said, a small smile on his lips. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all,' Harry thought as they all headed after the two Gryffindor's.

'Maybe I was wrong," Harry rethought as he watched Draco and Duo tease Collin for tripping over his own two feet while trying to take a picture. Just then, Quatre and Trowa walked in, hand-in-hand. It was hard for anyone to say anything about them; Quatre was just too sweet to be able to say anything mean about. Yet even their relationship was free reign to Duo's sharp tongue.

"Oh look, Malfoy, they seem to be suffering from the rare tropical disease Lack-of-nooky from the island of Come-on-I-wanna-lay-ya," Duo remarked as they passed. The Slytherin table errupted into peels of laughter. Even Quatre, who was one of the ones being teased, laughed. It was also proving difficult to hate Duo. His comments merely teased and he was never overly mean. He also kept Malfoy from calling anyone Mudblood, which was a miracle in itself.

"One of these days Maxwell's luck will run out," Wufei commented. Sylrina looked up as the Chinese boy stopped beside them.

"You think so?" she asked. He simply nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Then again, he might surprise us all."

"Who really knows," Wufei answered. He then flashed his hand at Heero who nodded in acknowledgement. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Only if you were daydreaming again," Sylrina remarked. Harry blushed.

"No, I wasn't," Harry answered.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Here's not a place to explain it," Heero answered, looking at Trowa who nodded as well, leaning down to whisper to Quatre. Quatre then made an almost unnoticeable gesture toward Duo. Duo made a few movements of his own, which no one watched. Quatre nodded this time and whispered to Trowa. Trowa then gestured toward Heero and Wufei, who both nodded in answer. Sylrina's eyes widened.

_'You're communicating!'_ she exclaimed in Heero's mind.

_'Hai. We've used that system for years. Duo wants to meet all of us after Quiddich try-outs in the owlery.'_

_'All of us?'_ she asked.

_'Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Harry, you, and myself,'_ he clarified.

'_I'll let Harry know.'_

_'Understood.'_ Heero watched Duo, noting that his new way of keeping his hair only made him long to run his fingers through the silken mass. Duo suddenly stood up, glancing at the watch he had charmed so it would work.

"Come on, Malfoy, time for DADA. I've got to go get my books before class. Not to mention I need to speak with Professor Lupin about yesterday's lesson." Draco nodded. He stood as well and together they left, leaving a trail of sighing, drooling girls in their wake.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Duo's favorite class. He was good at the other classes, but he excelled at DADA. The professor was really cool, even if he was a little twisted. Yet to Duo's frame of mind, Romulus Lupin was nowhere near as twisted as he, himself, was. This year, Slytherin shared DADA with Ravenclaw, which made it really funny to observe. Lupin may be Ravenclaw's Head of House, but he favored Slytherin.

Sitting near the front, which Draco hated, Duo eagerly awaited his next lesson. Yet as Romulus Lupin walked down the steps from his office into the classroom, the large door slammed open. Standing at the front of the class now, Romulus could only stare in shock at the person there.

"Araki," he muttered, so low only those in the front could hear him. Duo turned to stare at the girl in the doorway. Her long gray hair flowed loosely to her waist and her emerald green eyes spit fire at the man in the front of the room. Her robes were of the finest quality. The Gryffindor patch was on the left side of it. She then strode foreword, her stride determined. As soon as she reached Lupin, she brought her arm back and swung, punching him in the jaw.

Many students gasped while Duo smirked. "If she'd have tightened her fist a little it would have made a lot more of an impact," Duo muttered. The girl glanced at him.

"Thanks for the tip," the girl, commented, preparing to hit him again. Duo moved quickly and blocked the punch.

"Tip or no tip, I think he's already gotten the point," Duo replied. Her emerald eyes flashed fire toward him then, removing her focus from Professor Lupin, who was holding his jaw.

"Five points from Slytherin for helping her," he remarked.

"He did stop her, Professor," Draco pointed out.

"Correct you are, Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." Romulus then watched as her body tensed. "Watch yourself, Maxwell," he commented a moment before she struck. Duo had been expecting the move and easily blocked the kick she had sent his way. He hadn't fought in the wars just to lose to a girl now. They went at it for a while, the girl unable to make a connection while Duo did nothing but block. All those times of sparing with Wufei was finally paying off, although with Wufei, Duo usually fought back. Once she had gotten tired enough, she glared at Duo, catching her breath.

"Since when can a wizard fight like that?" she asked. Duo smirked.

"Since I'm anything but your average wizard," he replied. "Names Duo Maxwell, and you are?" She smiled then, accepting his hand.

"Araki Lupin." A few gasped while everyone turned their eyes on their professor.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet my daughter."

Nuriko:gasping for breath: Yay, another part down.

Harry: What ARE you planning?

Heero:quietly: More torture, as usual.

Duo: But she always gives us happy endings, Hee-chan.

Heero: Yet we suffer to get them.

Duo: Good point.

Nuriko: If everything went smoothly, the story would suck. So deal.

Duo: Yet another good point.

Harry: I worry for us all.

Nuriko:smirks: Until Part Ten, ja mata ne!


	10. Part Ten

Nuriko: Well, here we are with another part of Magic and Mobile Suits.

Harry: 'We'? Do you have a mouse in your pocket?

Draco: I'm still confused on the title. Why Magic and Mobile Suits?

Wufei: Malfoy's correct. There hasn't been a single mobile suit in this whole story.

Nuriko:glares: That wasn't funny Harry. By we I meant all of us. I couldn't write this story without all of you.

Quatre/Hermione: That's so sweet.

Nuriko: It's the truth.

Trowa: . . .

Quatre: Trowa! Be nice!

Nuriko:blinks at Trowa: As to the title, it was the only one not taken. We'll have to simply accept it.

Miaka: And it sounds really catchy, too.

Heero: Hn.

Duo/Nuriko: Be nice, Hee-chan!

Nuriko: Before everyone revolts, on to part ten!

"You're daughter!" Draco found himself exclaiming with the others.

"That's no way to greet a family member," Wufei commented from his place across from Duo and Draco. Duo looked at Wufei then, those violet orbs determined.

"Who asked you, Wuffles? Not all families are created equal," Duo remarked. Wufei's eyes narrowed.

"It's Wufei, Maxwell, get it right for once." Duo did the most childish thing then, he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wuffles?" Araki questioned quietly. Wufei's eyes seemed to turn the glare on her at those words.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

"Would only be fitting if Wuffles stuck," Duo commented. Wufei continued to glare at him, yet he remained silent. Duo turned his attention on Araki then. "So why all the hatred toward Professor Lupin? From your robes, you're a Gryffindor. They aren't normally so quick to hate people." Draco watched Duo, wondering what he was up to. The long haired boy was constantly surprising everyone. One could never tell what he was up to.

"This no good son of a. . ."

"Beach!" Duo interrupted. Araki blinked, stunned into silence. The class laughed a little at the American's actions. Even Romulus looked at him a little oddly.

"Beach?" he questioned. Duo grinned while Draco merely stared at his newest friend.

"Yeah, you know, where the ocean meets the shore. The beach."

"I know what the beach is," Romulus replied. "I simply wondered what prompted you to say it." Duo looked toward Araki.

"I didn't think we needed the language she was about to use," Duo answered. "You could tell what she was gonna say, couldn't you?" Romulus nodded.

"I could at that. Five points from Gryffindor. Five goes to Slytherin for stopping it."

"So, you were saying, Araki-san?" Duo asked, returning his gaze on the girl.

"I thought he was dead!" Araki exclaimed. Duo looked over at Romulus. He almost looked pained.

"I couldn't tell you I was alive. He would have come after us again. He wanted me as much as he wanted you."

"Who wanted you, Professor?" Wufei asked, interested in the explanation as well.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Romulus answered slowly. While most of the class gasped, Duo and Wufei shared a look. This wizard was a royal pain for a lot of people. Duo knew they had to find a way to help them bring Voldemort down before they left this time. He then suddenly recalled his last book and his eyes widened. He knew what had to be done. He just knew it wouldn't be right to just straight to tell Harry what was needed.

"Voldemort's just a big pain in the ass," Duo soon commented, gaining several gasps. Draco'' wide gray eyes stared nervously at his new friend. A lot of students hissed in fear. Only Wufei didn't appear worried or nervous.

"Don't say that name," Romulus growled slowly. Duo blinked innocently up at him. "Araki, we'll discuss this later. Class, turn to page 512. No arguments. Now!" Araki stormed off while the entire class quickly opened their books. The rest of class went by quickly, no one making any noise for the entire duration.

"What's your next class?" Draco asked once they were headed out of the classroom. Duo glanced up at the blonde, his eyes thoughtful.

"I've got Runes with about ten other students," Duo replied, his voice serious. Draco stared at him.

"Why so serious? I've never seen you this way before, and I have to say I don't really like it." Duo shrugged.

"Just thinking, that's all," he replied. Draco sighed.

"Maxwell, You're scary when you're serious. Not thinking about what happened in class, are you?"

"No, just about everyone's fear of a name. It's not going to magically bring him here."

"True, but it will gain his attention. If you're not careful he'll get into your mind. " Duo laughed without humor.

"Not my mind. First thing I learned from Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, was Occlumency. Dumbledore's been strengthening my skills in it since I arrived. Even Sylrina's mind reading abilities can't get into this head of mine, if I don't want her to." Draco grinned.

"That explains her anger recently She hates being shut out."

"I know That's one of the reasons I do it. I enjoy making her angry. Annoying anyone is rather enjoyable if you do it correctly, even if it's the only entertainment I get." Duo then waved off Draco's next words. "I've really got to head off to class. See you at dinner." Duo then rushed off before the blonde could say anything else.

Reaching the door to the Runes class with a good thirty minutes to spare, Duo sighed. He wanted to time think without having to really strain himself with others watching him. Yet he was pulled into the room by strong arms and thrown against the wall, simply held there. The steel bands that passed for arms belonged to only one person, and Duo couldn't help but smile inwardly. The door remained unlocked due to the teacher and other students who had yet to arrive. Duo looked up into Heero's angered face, his violet eyes going wide at the show of emotion.

"Um, hey Hee-chan. What's up? " Duo asked, just a little nervously.

"Don't call me that," he growled. Duo nodded.

"All right. I won't. What's up? You obviously want to talk." Duo ignored the fact that his feet were off the floor and Heero's hands were digging into his upper arms. It wasn't a very pleasant sensation.

"What's gotten into you?" Heero asked after a moment. Duo schooled his face to remain calm and to show no pain.

"Nothing. I'm still me, Heero. I'm just playing a role. Same as every one of us." Heero glared darkly.

"I suppose kissing Malfoy was part of your act in being unnoticeable and acting the normal teenager." Duo laughed softly. Heero was jealous. That's what this all came down to. It was kind of cute, even if it was painful.

"No, that was a bet. I won and he lost. End of story."

"And if he had won?" Heero asked darkly. Duo smirked.

"Then I would have had to kiss him." Heero's eyes would have froze Duo had he not been used to them.

"It would have been a win-win situation for you, huh, Duo?" Heero questioned darkly. Duo laughed bitterly.

"Hey, at least someone wanted to," he muttered. Heero released him then, allowing him to fall to the floor, landing on his ass. Duo hissed in pain, one hand instantly going to rub his behind. "Ouch, Heero, that's gonna bruise."

"It'll be difficult to explain to your boyfriend, wouldn't it," Heero remarked. Duo blinked up owlishly at him. If this was Heero's way of dealing with jealousy, it wasn't a very comfortable way.

"I don't have a boyfriend Heero."

"I meant Malfoy," Heero replied. Duo smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Malfoy's a friend. Nothing more than that. I am allowed a friend, aren't I?" Duo was glad Heero was talking to him, but something was missing. Heero was angry and upset. His churning emotions were what got him speaking so much in the first place.

"You all ready have friends."

"No offense, but Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and yourself can't always put up with me. Besides, who said there was a limit to friendship?"

"There's Sylrina," Heero pointed out, trying to ignore how right Duo's last question sounded. There shouldn't be a limit to friendship.

"She's a girl. It's not the same." Heero paced away from Duo and took a seat. Duo slowly stood up and walked over to the seat beside Heero and sat as well. His expression deathly calm in the face of Heero's wrath.

"Why Malfoy?"

"Why not Malfoy?" Duo asked. "Don't worry about it. After this year, I won't be seeing any of them anymore. You can relax." Heero turned serious eyes on Duo.

"This year? I thought you had two years left?" Duo shook his head, conjuring a soda in front of himself. He popped the top and took a sip before answering.

"Not really. I've been training a lot most of my life, ever since first coming to this time so many years ago. Dumbledore can't keep us here that long. We're not in our correct time. We're messing with the past. Eventually we'll have to go back, trained or not." Heero stared at Duo, before one perfect eyebrow raised.

"It's because there's nothing more he can teach you, isn't it. Not because of time restraints." Duo shook his head.

"No, it's mainly the time restraints. Yet you are right. I've learned all I can about my magic. Granted, its something I'll never actually ever fully know everything about, but for this moment in time, I can't learn much more. Only what Dumbledore is teaching me now is new. Since the middle of this week I've been done. My mind's always been quick to learn. You have to be wise and quick witted to survive on the streets. So I've just been playing student. Dumbledore has taught me much over the years, as has his brother, Aberforth. This is the last thing he can teach me." Heero smiled faintly.

"Then we'll be leaving them all behind." Duo realized Heero's meaning, but he didn't smile.

"Yes. I'm flattered by your offers of help, Heero. Really I am." Duo knew this would become hard, but he had to do it. For their sake, as well as his own. "Quatre's trying to accomplish all seven years in this one, but I don't think he'll manage it. So I've told the others that I want you all to remain with the Preventers. I can handle Hogwarts on my own." Heero's eyes flashed with worry for a second before it was covered up.

"You're a part of our team and my partner. We won't let you go it alone," he growled.

"I'm not going to let unschooled wizards teach completely unknowledgeable ones, Heero. You can't cram seven years plus some into one year and be flawless at it. It just can't happen, even for us former pilots."

"You're my partner. I won't just let you go off alone," Heero protested. Duo looked away, sipping his soda. Heero glared at the offending can. "I thought pulling things through time wasn't allowed?" Duo appeared confused a second before glancing at his soda.

"This isn't from our time, Heero. We have the same name brand, but this one tastes different as well as has a slightly different casing. Somewhere in this time is a guy wondering where his soda went. When it comes back, he'll wonder when he drank it. Either that, or he'll think aliens abducted it. Kind of funny either way you look at it."

Heero cracked a smile for several seconds before returning to his cold glare. "I'm not going to leave you without back up when we return." Duo sighed.

"You have no choice. You hate having only a wand for protection and you know it." Heero pulled his wand from the folds of his robes and glared at the offending piece of wood.

"This stick couldn't protect anything, but I'll have my guns back once we return and I'll be able to protect anything." Duo laughed softly, his eyes not quite matching the laughter he produced.

"I'll be keeping to Dumbledore's rules. No weapons except wands will be allowed. You'd just feel uncomfortable and useless, and the perfect soldier is anything but useless."

"Duo," he grumbled. Duo shook his head.

"Don't Heero. Stop it before this becomes an argument. When we return, you'll go back to the Preventers with Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei and I'll do what I have to. I know I'm your partner, but you'll have to get a new one. Promise me this. For me." Heero sighed and looked away.

"Fine," Heero muttered. "But my only real partner is you." Heero's last whispered words were lost as the rest of the class and their professor walked in, effectively silencing their entire conversation. Duo made his soda vanish and turned to face the professor, ready to see what else could learn.

Nuriko: There we go. Another part done and more trouble in paradise. . .or in this case, Hogwarts.

Duo: You are just a sadist. Admit it, you love trouble.

Nuriko: Proudly.

Quatre: Nuri, didn't you have some thank-you's to say?

Nuriko: Thank-you Q-bean. I almost forgot.

Heero/Wufei: Typical.

Nuriko:flushes: Behave! I'm not done yet and Jess always enjoys helping me torment you.

Heero/Wufei: . . . . . . .

Trowa: Copycats.

Nuriko:laughs: On to my thank-you section.

To Kitish Veldaryr: I lover books as well and hate bending corners. Duo's just not as considerate of them as we are.

Duo: HEY!

To Kaaera: Thank-you so much for loving my writing enough to add me to your favorite author's list. I feel so special. :tears up in the face of such loyalty:

To Blue Terror: Thanks. . .I didn't know I was that GOOD a writer.

To Hikaru: Don't panic. 1x2 is my main goal. It's just that Harry and Heero are very dense. Give them time and they'll come around.

Harry: You really want to be cursed, don't you.

Heero: Hn.

To Shinigami's Shadow(by the way, I love the name): Harry and Heero will have what I term a special relationship. . .but I can't tell you what just yet. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

To JessEklom: Thank you so much for putting up with me. I take so long to finish something and yet you've stuck by me. Also, thanks for motivating me when I need it and allowing me to toss all my crazy ideas off of you. Not to mention bearing with me as a co-author. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Love ya like the sister I never had. :huggles:

To Miaka Kennyuuki: Thank you also for sometimes helping me with ideas as well as just recently becoming a co-author with me. I'm certain we'll cause tons of trouble, not to mention we'll argue over some finer points of our stories. Yet through it all I'm certain we'll laugh it of and keep on going. Thanks so much for being there for me, just as Jess always has. You're also another sister I never had. :huggles as well:

Also, to everyone else, who isn't mentioned here, keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews are what keep me writing. Thank-you all so much. Until Part Eleven, ja mata ne!


	11. Part Eleven

_**Magic and Mobile Suits Part Eleven:**_

Nuriko:bounces into the room: Is it safe?

Duo:smirks: Yeah. Heero and Harry have Quiddich practice. Their tryouts were yesterday.

Draco: I can't believe Trowa, Heero, and Araki are on the team. That's kind of scary.

Nuriko: At least only Trowa's a beater. Just imagine Heero AND Trowa as beaters.

Duo:shivers: No team would stand a chance if that happened.

Draco: What did Heero and Araki get picked as?

Nuriko: Heero's a chaser, same as Ron and Araki. Ginny's the other beater while Sylrina's their keeper. Harry's still seeker.

Draco: They won't stand a chance against us this year. Duo's amazing on a broom.

Duo:blushes: I'm all right.

Nuriko: Enough! I've got a chapter to write.

Duo/Draco: Right! Write on!

Nuriko:smirks: They just know what's coming. Oh well, on to Part Eleven!

Runes had passed with relatively no trouble. It was one of the few classes Duo never acted up in. It was followed by dinner, in which Heero had taken to glaring toward Duo and Draco. Harry tried to engage Heero in Hermione's talk, but it didn't seem to work. Yesterday had been tryouts for Quiddich in which Heero and Trowa had participated in. Sylrina had been so impressed that she had automatically picked positions for them. Araki came into the dinning room, a scowl on her face as she took a seat across from Heero and Harry and between Sylrina and Hermione.

"Is everything all right, 'Raki-chan?" Sylrina asked. Harry stared at the new-comer in surprise. Trowa, Hermione, and Ron just smiled, having already met her earlier. Heero continued to glare at the two Slytherin boys.

"You know her?" Harry asked. Sylrina nodded.

"Have you forgotten last summer already, Harry?" Sylrina questioned. Harry stared at her.

"You made me forget!" he exclaimed. Sylrina had the good grace to flush.

"Actually, Dumbledore did. We had to, Harry. Otherwise you would have told everyone about us." Harry glared at both Sylrina and Araki.

"Heero, what's a good curse in Japanese?" Harry asked of the stoic boy. Heero finally took his eyes off of Draco and Duo and looked at Harry.

"Kuso," Heero answered.

"Kuso," Harry repeated, only more forcefully. Trowa snickered while Hermione and Ron appeared lost. Sylrina gasped while Araki stared at both Harry and Heero.

"Are you two related?" Araki asked, looking between the two boys. Heero returned to staring at Draco and Duo, yet answered her question.

"Hai. Harry wa itoko desu." Araki grinned at Heero's words.

"He's obviously not much of a talker. Yet I must say Dudley's changed quite a bit." Heero turned his glare on Araki. Harry spit out his pumpkin juice out at Araki's words, catching Sylrina and her slightly with its spray. Sylrina cried out softly while Araki squealed. Trowa merely snickered once again.

"He's not my cousin Dudley. He's my cousin Heero. He's been in Japan for quite a while," Harry answered, correcting Araki. "Besides, Dudley wouldn't know what to do with magic even if he had a small bit of it." Trowa grinned at that.

"What's so funny?" Heero asked, looking toward the Slytherin table once more. Trowa shrugged, not really answering him. Araki followed Heero's glare. She then looked back at him with a wicked grin.

"What's so interesting over at he Slytherin table?" she asked of the Japanese boy, catching sight of the one boy she had fought with earlier. Heero turned his glare on her once more. This time, Araki swallowed slightly, fearful of that look.

"Hn," was all Heero replied. Trowa laughed this time, gaining Heero's darkest glare yet. Trowa merely shrugged it off, ignoring its deadly warning.

"What am I missing?" Araki asked. Hermione sighed.

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you," she answered. Trowa stood up then.

'You are dead later," Heero silently communicated to the taller boy. Trowa smirked.

'I've at least got until after your class,' Trowa answered, just as silently. He then stopped beside Heero and patted his head. "Same threat, same time, next week." Trowa then chuckled at his own twisted joke and left, meeting Quatre at the door. Heero was fairly death glaring Trowa's back now, almost as if willing him dead on the spot.

"I've got a meeting to keep," Sylrina spoke up suddenly. Her blue-green eyes slowly met Heero's. _'I'm meeting Duo at the owlery in twenty minutes. Anything you want me to tell him?'_

_'No. I'll talk to him myself.'_

_'What about your classes?'_

_'Forget the class. This is more important.'_

_'As you say,'_ Sylrina answered.

"You won't be gone too lone, will you?" Hermione asked. "I promised Araki that we'd help her catch up." Sylrina nodded.

"I'll be there." She left then, taking Heero's attention from her. As he turned his eyes on the Slytherin table he noticed instantly that Duo was gone. Draco was left alone with his fellow Slytherin's. Heero sighed inaudibly and left the dinning hall, wanting to hear more of Duo's explanation.

Duo sat in the owlery, humming softly while allowing Scythe some exercise. Currently, Scythe was flying with Quatre's owl, Iria, and Heero's falcon, Wing. Quatre rested against the wall, his body close to Trowa's. On Trowa's shoulder was his lynx, whom he'd affectionately named Lion. Quatre had thought it was rather adorable. Duo thought it showed Trowa's unusual sense of humor.

"Maxwell?" Wufei called. Duo smirked.

"We're over here, Wuffles," Duo called in reply. Wufei appeared from around the corner, his firedrake, whom, to everyone's surprise, he'd named Sparky, flew over to join in the flight patterns of Wing, Scythe, and Iria.

"Maxwell," he growled, glaring at the boy with long hair. As usual, the glare did nothing to Duo.

"Why'd you call us together early? You aren't meeting Sylrina here for another fifteen minutes," Quatre questioned, already having a good idea what this was about.

"Our time here ends at the end of this school term, perhaps a little before it end. Dumbledore can't keep us out of our time any longer than that." Wufei blinked.

"So we go back a year early. That's fine," Wufei answered. A strong gust of wind blew by, causing the candles Duo had lit to blow out. He waved a slender hand, in the same gesture Dumbledore had used before. The candles re-lit themselves. This time, their flames remained steady despite the wind. Trowa looked at Duo with both serious emerald eyes showing.

"There's something you aren't telling us. What is it?" Trowa asked. "Remember no evasion, it'll be the same as lying to us." Duo laughed darkly at that.

"No beating around the bush, huh?" Duo asked in return. At the serious looks he got from everyone, he sighed. "All right, I'll be as straight foreword as I can. After this year I'll have learned everything I can possibly learn. When we go home I'll be perfectly capable of running Hogwarts."

"Without us," Quatre said softly. Duo nodded.

"Yeah. You'll never be able to learn all seven years in one. You can try, but I can almost assure you that not everything will be learned in time. There is lot more to magic than just knowing the words. You have to feel it. You have to know what you're looking for, what you're using your magic for." Quatre smiled softly.

"You really love this place and its meaning behind it," Quatre told Duo. Duo grinned.

"Yeah, Quat, I do. I only want the best for Hogwarts and its future students." Trowa had remained silent for a while since he had last spoke. Now, he finally felt the need to speak once more.

"I've got some leave coming. How about if I become your first student?" Duo's eyes widened. You want to be my first student?" Duo questioned, surprise in his voice. Trowa nodded seriously.

"I want to learn more. I'll learn as much as I can while I'm here. Then I'll learn the rest from you. Once I'm done, then I'll offer my services." Duo smiled at that, his eyes bright.

"Thanks, Tro-man." Wufei moved then.

"I'd like to do the same as Trowa, Maxwell," Wufei said, Sparky coming over to wrap around his arm. Quatre grinned as well, wrapping an arm around Trowa's waist.

"Count me in as well, Duo. We're partners, sure, but we're friends first." Duo looked away, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"You guys really wanna do this?" Duo asked.

"You really are an idiot, Maxwell. Since when have any of us done anything we didn't want to do?" Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei.

"I get ya, Wuffles. We'll try it your way. If it works, then I'll accept your offers to help teach. If it doesn't, you keep protecting peace. All right?"

"All right," the other three agreed.

"Now you three should get going. I've got Sylrina to talk to soon."

"Okay. Take care, Duo," Quatre said before leading Trowa, Lion, and Iria away. Wufei left as silently as he'd come up. Duo leaned back and looked up at Scythe and Wing.

"Looks like the teams still trying to stay together." Scythe trilled in answer. Duo smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. We're meant to stick together. I just don't know if I can bring Hogwarts back to life and win Heero over at the same time." Duo sighed and stroked Wing's head, who had come to settle beside him. "That's why I left Heero out of this. I can't have him that near and yet so far. In the end, I'll help Harry and Draco find one another and then leave. I'll expect nothing from Heero. Nothing at all."

Nuriko: That took some planning.

Draco: I almost feel sorry for that idiot.

Nuriko: Why the sudden change in attitude toward Duo?

Draco: Can't be nice all the time.

Nuriko:rolls eyes: I'll never understand you Draco.

Draco:smirks: Good. I like it that way.

Nuriko: Oi, men:turns from him: I'll never understand them. :sighs: Until Part Twelve, ja mata ne.


	12. Part Twelve

Nuriko:looks around: Are you certain about this?

Duo: Of course. We need to move this story along.

Draco: But are you certain you want to deal with HIM?

Duo: Yep. It's necessary.

Nuriko: Only Duo would consider that necessary for him.

Duo: It was written, thus it must be done.

Draco: Why are you suddenly sounding like the old man?

Duo: I'll be that old man some time. Might as well sound like him now, huh?

Nuriko: Oi, now we've got more than one person who'll talk in riddles. I hate writing for people like that. It kind of makes my brain hurt.

Draco:rolls his eyes: What brain?

Duo: Well, in honesty, there is at least some sliver of a brain in there.

Nuriko:bright red: HEY! Don't even say things like that. That's just mean and I might just have to retaliate.

Draco/Duo: We'll stop. At least for now.

Nuriko: Hn, why did I expect anything less? It obviously was wishful thinking on my part. For those of you who are loyal readers, this Part begins two months after that conversation in the owlery. Anything that was important in that time will be told in due time. Otherwise, this story will unfold as I planned it to.

Duo: You planned? Should we worry?

Draco: Most certainly.

Nuriko: Enough, you two. Any way, on to Part Twelve. . .and boy is this a dozy of a part.

The meeting with Sylrina hadn't happened. Dumbledore had called Duo away before he could talk to her, thus stopping Heero's chance of speaking with the formerly braided boy. A couple months later heralded Halloween, and after it the very first Quiddich match. As usual, the first match held was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Right before the game, Duo had flirted outrageously with Draco, who had flirted back, but on more of the low-key side of it.

The crowds of students who had turned out to witness the match had been treated to the first shut-out game that Hogwarts had been privileged to see in a long time. Heero had been so shaken up by Duo's actions that for the first time in his life he hadn't kept to his perfect soldier mode and had actually missed the quaffle twice when it was thrown his way, causing him to dive to retrieve it before it was lost. Trowa had found himself narrowly saving Heero and Harry from being nailed with bludgers while they were busy focusing on the boys they cared for instead of the game.

Duo, as Keeper for the Slytherin team, had managed to keep every single shot out of the rings, allowing for Slytherin to dominate the game early on. The snitch was being counted on for a Gryffindor win. The battle was fierce, but Duo seemed to make everyone watching stare in wonder. He had performed on the broom like someone who had absolutely no fear of falling off. His last catch for the evening had left him dangling in mid air from his broom by one leg. The quaffle was held safely in his hands. He had then flipped it over to a team mate while swinging himself back onto his broom. It had caused many cries of surprise, wonder, and alarm from the crowd.

It was during this spectacular catch that Harry had become so enthralled with Duo's actions that Draco had been able to catch the snitch, giving Slytherin the win. The final score had been 210 to nothing. The fans had cried out in surprise and dismay. It was obvious that they had all expected Gryffindor's Seeker to pull off the win as he always had. Duo and Draco had landed and shared a high five. It was obvious that their actions hadn't caused either Harry or Heero to act on what had been happening. Just earlier that evening, Duo had told Draco that their plan wasn't working. They would have to step up their act and Draco had learned of only one way to do that. With everyone on the ground, either cheering or looking depressed, Draco had turned to Duo and gave him a smirk before speaking.

"That was bloody brilliant, Maxwell. I knew you were able to keep our own players from making goals, but I hadn't expected it during a game!" Draco exclaimed. Duo simply smiled, his violet eyes bright.

"They just weren't used to seeing someone so fearless on a broom. I totally trusted it not to let me down, and in return I was able to play to my fullest extent." Heero, Harry, Ron, Sylrina, Ginny, Trowa, and Araki were all on the ground, seeming to be staring in awe of the long haired boy, who had single handedly handed Slytherin the major part of their victory.

"Only someone as skilled as you would make for a perfect partner, Duo. I want you to go out with me." Duo blinked, not even acting surprised by Draco's words. Meanwhile, Harry, Heero, Ron, Ginny, and Trowa all seemed shocked by the words that had come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Sure. I suppose I could do worse. Then again I can also do better, but I'll settle for you," Duo commented in reply. Draco raised one perfect eyebrow at Duo's words before laughing slightly.

"What an odd why to accept an offer," Draco commented in return. Duo shrugged.

"And what in this world ever made you think I was normal?" Duo asked. A small group chuckled around them and it was Collin Creevey who decided to speak up about what almost everyone else had figured out.

"Does this mean you asked him to be your boyfriend?"

"No, you sot, it meant I wanted him to be a follower like Crabbe and Goyle," Draco remarked sarcastically. Duo rolled his eyes while someone else decided to ask another relatively delicate question.

"So you're gay, Malfoy?" a Slytherin fifth year asked. Draco blinked wide gray eyes for a moment while Duo just began to laugh softly.

"It means he goes the way his heart leads," Duo said, deciding to use his own words for Draco as well. "At the moment, he likes another guy. Later on, if things don't work out, he may find a woman, or another man. It all depends on where his heart leads." A heart-felt sigh escaped from several of the gathered girls, including Ginny.

"That's very well said, Duo," Trowa said, speaking up from the still stunned group of the Gryffindor Quiddich team. Duo winked and nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, looking at Draco. "Come on, let's go celebrate a rather impressive win, thanks to our fabulous Seeker." He then dragged Draco off, who was smiling softly.

"Sure, Duo. Whatever you say," Draco said. Several people gasped as they realized that Draco had called Duo by his first name instead of his last name. After all, that meant he was very serious, didn't it?

Heading into the hallways of Hogwarts that led to their rooms, Duo gave Draco a rather sly grin. Draco stopped as Duo let go of his hand and stared at the boy before him. Duo was obviously something of an enigma. He was never exactly what one expected. One moment he was serious and the next he could be silly. After that, he'd turn around and become something all together different from what he really was. Draco had come to realize it was almost impossible to tell what he was really feeling.

"I do believe you've managed to make every girl in Slytherin extremely jealous. Not to mention several other houses as well. Add to that the fact that Harry seemed absolutely pee-green with envy and I'd say he'll be confessing to you soon." Draco snorted.

"Think the dim-wit will figure it out before or after we fake an engagement?" Draco questioned. Duo chuckled.

"Well, that only depends on if he's as dense as Heero. If he is, then I'm afraid one of us would have to be the first pregnant male before he notices." Draco coughed lightly.

"You're the one with the long hair, Duo. You get pregnant." Duo sputtered, his eyes going wide.

"I can't believe we're discussing things like this," Duo muttered, a faint pink on his cheeks. Draco laughed for a second before turning serious and turning his gray eyes on Duo.

"Are you serious you have to do what you're planning? Couldn't you find another way of helping us before you're sent back?" Duo raised one chestnut eyebrow at Draco's words and shook his head.

"Nope. I've figured out the only way I can deal with this and not cause a time stir is to do exactly what I'm going to do. I only told you because I'm gonna need ya to cover for me some times and I knew you wouldn't accept anything less than the truth." Draco felt his face grow a little pale.

"But why HIM?" he asked. Duo sighed and look down at his hands, knowing what he was about to tell Draco was really important, and yet very risky to say at the same time.

"Look, it's like this, Draco. . ."

Duo had left Draco after telling him what he had come to realize. Draco's eyes had been wide, full of both shock and fear. He was absolutely fearful of what he had been told. Duo couldn't really blame the boy, after all, what he had been discussing was anything but the weather. Yet if he was correct about what he'd come to realize, he knew that Draco was supposed to know what he had told him. Sighing while brushing a lock of hair from his face, he found himself beginning to miss his braid.

"Mr. Maxwell, could I see you for a moment?" Dumbledore's calm voice called as Duo rounded a corner. Duo stopped and met the always twinkling gaze of the Headmaster.

"Of course, Headmaster. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore laughed softly and looked away for a moment before meeting Duo's gaze head on.

"Join me in my office, if you please," he said, motioning for Duo to lead the way. Duo nodded and with confidence born of having been learning from Dumbledore for a while for now, Duo managed to lead them to his office without trouble. He then came to a rest before Dumbledore's desk, motioning with his hand to conjure himself a seat. Dumbledore smiled at the long haired boy as he took the seat behind his desk. "Is there anything you'd like to discuss with me, Mr. Maxwell?" Dumbledore asked of him. Duo couldn't help but smirk.

"If I said no, I'd be lying. If I said yes, then I'd just be playing into the role of acting as if I think you don't really know what's going on. So how about I don't say either and simply tell you what I know?" Duo asked. Dumbledore laughed lightly at that, his eyes bright.

"It seems I was correct, Duo. You are very much like myself when I was younger. My own Headmaster tried to do this to me, and that was the same thing I had told him in answer." Duo smirked.

"I know. I've learned how to do that from the best. Namely, yourself, Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled, simply staring at Duo for a moment before deciding that it wasn't a time to play with words.

"So, how is it you know so much about us? I know you've managed to find out more about us than we know about your friends and you. Its also obvious that you aren't telling me everything you know."

"Well, as you've said, telling things that could endanger the future shouldn't be told." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes staring into Duo's violet gaze.

"You know something that a lot of us don't, don't you," Dumbledore stated, his gaze serious. Duo nodded his head in reply.

"I do. You see, while I was growing up, there was this set of books from Pre-Colony times that always made me feel like I was a part of them. There were seven books in this set. There was even an eighth one that helped people realized what had happened to those talked about in the main seven books. They even came out with side books that helped a person understand the world inside the story. Can you guess what these books held?" Duo asked, one eye lifting with an eyebrow to almost dare Dumbledore to get it wrong. Dumbledore didn't, though.

"The stories were about Harry's time here at Hogwarts." Duo nodded.

"Ding, ding, ding. Tell him what he's learned," Duo joked before falling serious once more. "The series was written by a really knowledgeable woman. The first book was called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Although, in first publication, it had been entitled _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. It talked about what had happened to Harry when he was but a little boy and also about his first meeting with the wizarding world and his first meeting with Voldemort." Dumbledore seemed to listen quietly, his eyes the only part of him to show his surprise.

"The next book?" he asked, but it was obvious to Duo he already knew the answer.

"It was called _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Need I say what happened?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, but if you would kindly name the other ones so I can understand where you're going with this." Duo nodded and continued on.

"The third one was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. The fourth was _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. The fifth was _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_." Duo stopped as Dumbledore held up a hand.

"So you know what happened? You know that Voldemort is back and yet you still say his name without fear? You know what he's capable of and yet you seem more than willing to face him?" Duo smirked.

"I've always been a firm believer that fear of a name is a disabling disease. One where too many people can begin to fall apart from such actions. Voldemort doesn't bother me. I've always been one for a fight I knew wasn't necessarily a winning cause. All of my friends and I are used to fighting at impossible odds. Yet I've got the wild card."

"You already know the outcome," Dumbledore said without hesitation. Duo nodded his head in answer.

"I know a lot more, but I can't necessarily tell you what that is. The sixth book was called _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. The seventh book was called _Harry Potter and the Mysterious Outcome_. The eighth and final book written was _What Happened After: Hogwarts after the War_. All that one did was let readers know what happened to some of their favorite characters after the whole climatic battle."

"Are you certain Harry wins?" Duo smirked and a gleam entered his eyes.

"Now, I could answer that, Headmaster, but I won't. Needless to say, there was only one reason why Harry was able to even attempt anything. Throughout those books there was a reoccurring character that seemed to give valuable information to Harry just when it was necessary. It was only in the sixth book that Harry actually got this information from him and they mentioned his involvement in the whole story. They even mentioned him as having, and I quote, 'long brown hair that no real man would ever be caught with and bright eyes that shined in violet colored mirth'. Needless to say, I'm the only person who fits that description. I didn't realize it was me at first, mostly due to the fact that I had always thought I'd never take my hair out of it's braid. Yet once I came here and became a part of Slytherin, I began to wear it in a close to the neck ponytail. Thus, I soon began to fit his description, or what was known of him.

"He became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He played Voldemort at his own game and managed to be the perfect go between." Dumbledore looked at Duo seriously, his eyes almost strangely missing their sparkle.

"And you believe you are perfectly capable of tricking Voldemort? You think you could handle killing people and making him believe in you enough to let you get close?" Duo smiled softly. He knew Dumbledore didn't know everything about Duo. Hell, Duo really didn't know everything about himself. Yet there was stuff in his past that would help him achieve this; stuff Dumbledore hadn't heard of yet.

"I'm perfectly capable, Headmaster. I'm a stealth expert, meaning I can sneak around without use of an invisibility cloak. I can also kill when necessary, although I've become rather good at saying one spell out loud and performing an entirely different one in reality. I also have knowledge of something that Voldemort would gladly die for." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"You have knowledge of this world. You know the outcome." Duo smirked.

"Exactly. Now while I live by my rule of I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie, there is a very thin line between telling the truth and lying through my teeth. Ya know, I've always been amazed at how close a person can come to lying when in reality, it's just one version of the truth." Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lit up and he chuckled deeply.

"I see there is more of me in you that I could have ever dreamed possible." Duo smirked and laughed as well.

"So does this make me a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course. Welcome to the Order, Mr. Maxwell. May you help us as no other Order member has ever done." Duo bowed to Dumbledore, the grin on his lips more wicked than any other he had ever given anyone before.

Voldemort stood among just a select few of his Death Eaters. His tall, skeletal thin frame seemed to set him apart, especially from two tall, bulky Death Eaters that stood closest to him, almost as if they were protecting him. His wide, red eyes seemed to take in everyone and everything in the room, the pupils almost cat like in their vertical appearance. His nose was flat with slits for nostrils and his hands were like large pale spiders with unusually long fingers. It was only his white as a skull skin tone that seemed to make people think he was dead. Yet he was as far from that as possible.

"Is no one here able to see what is going on in that miserable place?" he growled, his voice snake like, acid in his tone. Everyone exchanged looks from behind hooded forms. This only seemed to anger Voldemort more. "You are all worthless!" he snarled, raising his wand and throwing the Cruciatus Curse on one of the nearest Death Eaters. The voice behind the hood cried out in pain and the Death Eater seemed to crumble into himself.

"Actually, I was hoping I could fill your hole," a new voice called. Voldemort stopped his torture and turned to the black clad figure walking into the middle of the group as calmly as ever. Voldemort raised a wand toward him, but the figure seemed to just wave a hand and froze all movement. "Oh, you don't want to do that, Dark Lord. I come with an offer for you. You might want to hear it before you decide to kill me." Stepping into the light of the middle of the group, Voldemort could see a young man with long chestnut brown hair that seemed to have red highlights in the glow from the fire. Yet it was his violet eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light that made him pause in snapping at such a brazen young man. Slowly he moved to lower his wand, surprised he was free to do so. The rest of his followers followed his lead. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and studied his intruder.

"What could you possibly offer me?" He asked, his eyes glaring at him. The boy snickered and waved his hand toward the two large men.

"Tell Crabbe and Goyle there to settle down, they aren't very smart. If they attack, I'll be forced to retaliate." Voldemort turned his glare on his men, before suddenly looking back at the intruder. "Also, let Lucius know that he has no chance of sneaking up on me. I know where everyone of your fellow Death Eaters is, as well as who they are and I refuse to have to kill them when all I came here for is to offer my services." Voldemort stared at him for a long moment. It was obvious the boy had done his homework and it seemed as if he should take the time to learn what he could before killing him. Focusing on him, he made a move to invade his mind. The boy simply began to smirk as he attempted to sneak into his mind. "Oh, come now, you think I'm that unskilled? I've studied Occlumency. You can't invade my mind without my permission."

"What is it you think you can offer me?" Voldemort asked, officially curious now.

"I can give you Potter, as well as the prophecy. Dumbledore knows it and I know Dumbledore. In fact, he trusts me enough to teach me the arts he knows so I may take his place as Headmaster. I've been in the school. I've seen your spy, Snape fail to be able to get as close to Potter as I have gotten. I say we make a deal. I get you everything you need to get Potter and the Prophecy and you, in turn, allow me to join your Death Eaters and the winning team." Voldemort could tell the boy was many things, but he wasn't lying. He honestly had access to such information and anything he did to him would not make him crack. There was a darkness in this boy that seemed to call to the darkness in Voldemort and he admired the boys balls. Slowly, a wicked grin spread across his lips.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters, Mr. . ." he said, trailing off deliberately.

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. Yet those who know me closely call me Shinigami, the God of Death. I think we'll have a really great relationship, Dark Lord." Duo then bowed before him, his violet eyes never leaving Voldemort's face. Voldemort smirked then, motioning for him to stand.

"Come, give me what you've learned so far, as I'm certain you came with some knowledge." Duo smirked in reply, an answering glint in his eyes as he held out his arm to allow Voldemort to give him the Dark Mark.

"Of course, Dark Lord. I wasn't about to show up empty handed."

Nuriko: Dun dun dun.

Duo: Whoa. . .who would have thought my darker side would ever show up?

Draco: That's just scary, Duo. You really make me nervous.

Duo: Thanks, I try.

Heero:in the background. Sighs: My kind of guy.

Nuriko: Now, no one get angry with me. There is a reason for all of this.

Duo: Not to mention there is a reason behind the pretending to be a couple. After all, two months went by and the flirting hadn't done anything but make them a little jealous.

Heero:glares at Draco's back:

Draco: Have you forgotten Heero did almost kill you for that kiss?

Nuriko: Well, I'm not saying that Harry and Heero are really dumb, but they really need to realize they have to admit to the ones they like that they care, not one another.

Duo/Draco: What a novel idea. Why didn't we think of it?

Heero/Harry:mumble incoherently in the background:

Nuriko: Because I'm the author. So, until Part Thirteen, ja mata ne!


	13. Part Thirteen

Nuriko: Well, here we are, another Part of this story going and who knows how many more to come?

Duo: Well, you seem to be moving us along very smoothly and swiftly. Already we're a couple months ahead.

Nuriko: I'm even going to move it along further.

Duo: What do you mean? Didn't you have a side story for this one?

Nuriko: Yeah. In fact, if anyone would like to read it. . . then it takes place between Parts Twelve and Thirteen. It's based on what happens over Christmas break.

Duo: Oh, you mean when Draco and I went to see Remus at number twelve Grimmauld Place?

Nuriko: Yep. That's the one. This now places Part Thirteen after Christmas break.

Draco:strolls in casually: You mean you're finally going to write it up for your readers?

Nuriko: Hey! I've been busy. I didn't actually have a lot of time to do all of this. Be thankful I'm working on this story at all.

Draco: Of course, Nuriko. I'm sorry for being so rude.

Duo/Nuriko: Huh?

Duo: What the hell happened to you? Where's Draco and what have you done with him?

Nuriko: No kidding.

Draco:glares: Oh, stop it. I do have some morals, even if they are a little shot.

Nuriko: Okay. . .well in this case, I suppose here is as good a time as any to say onto Part Thirteen. As an added note, there is some lemony goodness in this one. Edited for of course, but I will send the unedited version to those who ask for it.

Snape caught Duo as he was leaving their first potions class after break. Duo waved off Draco and muttered something about teachers hating their students showing them up. Duo had then turned back to Snape and faced him head on. Snape glared for a moment before they both found themselves hissing in surprise pain. Voldemort had been letting them know periodically that he was in charge of their lives.

"Follow me, Maxwell," Snape ordered once the worst of the sharp pain had dissipated. Duo nodded and allow Snape to lead him into his office. Once he was certain they were safe from any prying ears, he turned a dark look on Duo, his eyes openly hostile.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Duo asked, his voice falling into the one he was used to using when around other Death Eaters. Even Snape seemed to start in surprise at the rapid change in the boy.

"Don't call me that in school, Maxwell." Duo sneered at him.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to hit a nerve. Did I make you uncomfortable when I became Voldemort's right hand man in only a matter of two weeks?" Snape glared back at Duo, seemingly ready to strangle the boy.

"Just because you were able to get further than I have does not make you a good member of the Order. It just means you're as dark as your house." Duo chuckled darkly, causing shivers to run across Snape's back.

"As I should be if I'm going to achieve what I need to." Snape sighed and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, almost as if in a pleading manner.

"Don't kill them tonight, Duo. We need them where they are," Snape said, trying to plead with the one he knew could change the others. Duo looked away.

"They had to die. They will only turn on us the second they realize we are as they are. This is the way of life. Spies lose their life when they become careless. I hope you realize this, Snape. You could become a name on that list." Snape visibly paled even more and stepped back.

"As you say, Maxwell. Just don't come crying to me once you've gotten blood on your hands." Duo couldn't help but laughed bitterly at that as he walked toward the door of Snape's office.

"I've got so much blood on these hands now that there is no possible way of seeing anything else." Duo paused at the door and looked back at Snape. His eyes were violet colored ice, the eyes of the once believed dead Shinigami Duo had once been. Snape physically stepped back, even though Duo was no where near him. "Trust me, Severus. I know what I'm doing." That said he left, dropping the mask of Shinigami for his Slytherin one, his lips slightly crooked as he teased someone just outside the door before it closed on him. Snape's eyes wide in fear, he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Dumbledore, what have you brought into our school?" he whispered, but there was no one there to answer him.

Duo had gone through classes without anything showing on his face as to how much discomfort he was in every other hour. Voldemort was upset. While he knew his newest right hand man couldn't be at his side and still appear the perfect student while at Hogwarts, he seemed to show his displeasure with his followers by punishing all. Duo waited until night fall, giving Sylrina the slip and telling Draco he had business to attend to. Slipping out of the school in the dark of night, he felt like he was back on those missions that G used to send him out on. Wanting him to slip in and out undetected before blowing them sky high. Too bad Duo couldn't treat Voldemort as demolition job. He'd love to just leave a bomb on him and make him kiss his life good-bye.

He slid past Hagrid's hut, and past Forbidden Forest, even though he had held meetings with several Death Eaters in there. He had then left Hogwarts grounds all together before coming to the surrounding forest outside of the school grounds. Once there, he raised his wand up to the sky and allowed it to shine, alerting those he was to be meeting with today that he was there. He wasn't disappointed to see the five he had ordered come out of the shadows.

"Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Walden MacNair, and Lucius Malfoy. I see Voldemort sent his most trusted killers out tonight. Yet, I must say that I'm a little surprised. What ever would have made you agree to such a dirty job, Lucius? I would have thought you'd want to keep those unsoiled hands of yours as pristine as possible," Duo snarled, refusing to be kind to them.

"I have yet to thank my lord for freeing me from the prison I was to call home," he replied, obviously uncomfortable with having to take orders from someone younger than himself.

"I see. So in other words, our Lord said help or be killed as well, didn't he," Duo commented, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Lucius blanched in embarrassment and nodded.

"It is as you say." Duo smirked.

"Of course it is. Lord Voldemort has found out that everything I tell him his true. He knows I've got access to places not even his other Death Eaters, ones loyal to him for many years, could ever get into to. He's seen I care little for the life of others and will not hesitate to kill if necessary. Must I prove why he named me his right hand man?" Everyone but Avery shook they head. They had already had the pleasure of seeing Duo prove it, and nothing about his methods were kind. Yet Avery seemed to have never had the pleasure. He glared at Duo as if he was a rodent that needed to be squished.

"Why should I take orders from a brat? Especially one who's been seeing your little brat, Malfoy," he grumbled darkly. Duo's eyes chilled over and Bellatrix stepped away from Avery instantly. Lucius, while he wasn't happy about his sons choice of relationship partners, he wasn't a fool either. He could see what was coming as well as anyone else and he too moved away.

"Because I said you should." With a wave of his hand his wand suddenly appeared into his hands. He then muttered one word under his breath. "Crucio." Avery crumbled to the ground, moaning in agony. Bellatrix watched in wide eyed eagerness. She had always enjoyed watching people being tortured. Yet her greatest joy was being the one doing the torturing. "Now, did you still want to question my skill and thus ability to be our Dark Lord's right hand man?" Duo asked, each word punctuated by an extra burst of pain. Duo stopped that curse and then raised his wand once more. "Imperio," Duo said next.

"What are you planning, Duo?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes wild and eager to see more pain being inflicted.

"I don't have time to torture him as I did Augustus. So let this be your lesson." As Duo spoke he urged Avery to slap himself. The sound echoed through the woods. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Why are you hitting yourself?" he asked as he made him smack himself once more. "Why are you hitting yourself?" Duo then had him slapping himself on his every word. "Never question my authority again. Is that understood?" At his last word he let him go. Avery dropped to the ground and MacNair and Lucius stepped foreword to drag him away. "Now go take care of those you were ordered to deal with. I shall join you later once I take care of a little pest." They nodded and left before Duo could prove his anger any further. Duo then turned and glared into the forest. "Your good, but not as good as me. What are you doing here and why did you follow me?" Duo asked of the unusual shadows he was glaring into.

"Duo?" Heero's voice came from the shadows. As he stepped out into the light of the moon, Duo was surprised to see awe written clearly across his face. Duo knew he couldn't let his Death Eater act drop, for he was being watched, but he also knew that there was something going on inside of Heero that he knew he could learn what it was.

"Oh, it's you, Heero. How much did you see?" Heero continued to walk over to Duo, his footsteps slow and sure, almost as if he couldn't stop himself and didn't want to.

"Enough," Heero said before stopping face-to-face with Duo. Duo rolled him eyes and glared slightly at the other boy. Yet, before he could say anything, Heero leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and unsure, but to Duo it had been something he had been wanting for such a long time that how it was given didn't really matter. Duo casually broke off the kiss, knowing he couldn't let it appear to have been meaningful to him.

"Heero, go back to the school and forget everything you saw. That's an order," Duo said in his most commanding voice. He watched Heero's knees seem to play with giving out on him, and Duo couldn't help the smirk that crossed over his lips. Heero was a sucker for orders! Well, Duo always knew he needed to be told what to do, but he hadn't thought it would follow through into his personal life. With Heero's obvious attraction to Duo, it seemed that when Duo gave the orders, it caused a secondary reaction of the likes Duo had never seen before and could really begin to enjoy.

"Ha. . .hai," Heero answered, turning to leave. Duo smirked darkly, knowing whomever was watching him would realize exactly how dark he could be.

"Matte," Duo said suddenly, his voice still as commanding as before. Heero froze and stood facing Duo, in perfect soldier stance.

"Hai," he answered, his voice almost sounding excited, even though his face was in the same mask he had worn during the wars. Duo looked directly at Heero, his eyes gleaming with calculated calm. He was going to enjoy this.

"Why did you follow me?" he questioned, demanding nothing but the truth.

"I was worried about you," Heero replied.

"Worried? About me? How kind of you. Yet I'll have you know that below Dumbledore I'm the best in that school. Nothing could harm me without my allowing it. Haven't you realized yet that Shinigami never dies unless he wants to die." Heero nodded, refusing to vocalize the suddenly surprising feeling that appeared in his chest. He had never seen Duo like this. The few times he had seen him was only when the lives of those he called friend or himself were in danger. Watching him in Shinigami mode, without due cause, and giving orders like he used to give jokes or insults, it made his pulse race. Maybe was falling pray to the insanity Duo suffered from. Whatever it was, Heero wanted more of it.

"I know, yet I hadn't realized you had left as Shinigami," Heero answered, knowing he had been ordered to without the actual order. Duo smirked, making Heero start. It was about as cold as ever, but his eyes were even darker than the one time he had seen him in full out Shinigami mode.

"What's the penalty for mistrusting your partner, Heero?" Duo asked, slipping up to him and slowly allowing a hand to trail over his cheek, exposing shivers down the shorter boys spine.

"I. . .I don't know. We've never covered that." Duo chuckled, sliding the hand down along the sensitive hallow of his throat.

"So we haven't. Perhaps its time I gave you one. Ne, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, sliding his hand under the neckline of his shirt. Heero's breath hissed inside his throat in shock.

"Hai, master," he said without thinking. Duo froze for a second and looked at Heero in mild surprise. Yet he recovered instantly and looked him over. Duo's eyes slowly traveled from the tip of Heero's feet to the very top of his head, a slow, heated smile coming to his lips as he did so.

"Master? Is that what J had you calling him?" Heero glanced away for a moment, causing Duo to play the card he knew would make him answer. "Remember I've ordered you to tell me the truth. I want nothing less." Heero's head whipped around to face Duo, his eyes wide as he nodded.

"Hai. He said that when we were alone I was to call him that." Duo smiled, knowing this was bound to look and sound odd to the watcher, but it sounded just fine to Duo.

"So, Hee-chan, you like it when I order you, don't you?" I asked. He nodded, his knees once again going weak for a moment, yet he never fell or stumbled.

"Hai," he answered.

"Would you like it even more if I wanted to be your new master, Hee-chan?" At this his eyes went very wide as he turned his fully attention on Duo. He couldn't believe this conversation. Here he was, revealing a side of himself no one knew, and yet he was glad it was Duo. He hadn't really understood what he had told Duo back at Grimmauld Place, but he knew Duo had. Perhaps if he started out taking orders from Duo, he would be able to show him what it was he was feeling and help him make sense out of it all.

"Aa, it would be an honor to have Shinigami as my master." Heero then stepped beside Duo. "Please let me help you," he said, bowing his head in submission to this side of Duo he was beginning to like.

"I can't have you join up like me, Hee-chan. You own almost no long sleeved shirts so they would realize you had joined before you could blink." That said, Duo raised his sleeve, revealing his dark mark for his friend to see. Heero recognized the mark but knew it was too dangerous to talk about it out here. "In fact, I'm not even certain I could be your master. You'd have to pass a test first." Heero titled his head, his eyes curious.

"What kind of test?" he questioned. Duo smirked, one that seemed to pull into the coldest of hearts and make fear fill their mind. It was dark and down right frightful and yet Heero loved it.

"Just one to see how well you'll listen to my orders, Heero. Nothing too big." Duo slid up beside Heero, knowing his sudden problem was evident as it pressed against Heero's hip, yet he had other thoughts in mind. "I want you to remain absolutely silent as I do something," Duo ordered, before taking his hand and cupping Heero's privates through his pants. He drew in a quick breath, but no actual sound passed his lips. Duo smiled in delight, knowing almost anyone else would have either yelled, cried, or moaned at such a quick and firm action. "Very good, Heero."

Duo then leaned in close and brought his breath just a hair breath away from his ear as he lightly allowed his tongue to slip out and caress the shell of his ear. Once again, Heero merely drew in a deep breath. After a few moments of making himself aquatinted with his ears and throat, of which Duo could tell he was struggling to keep silent about, he knew it was time for the absolute final test. Waving one hand, Heero's pants suddenly pooled around his ankles. Duo was pleased to see that his Heero was going commando, which was his favorite way of seeing Heero dressed.

"Now, Heero, one final test. I want you to remain standing, no matter what I do to you. Understood?" Heero nodded his head, yet his eyes were slightly wide in confusion. He nodded his head in answer, knowing he still wasn't allowed to speak. Duo's grin was worth not answering as he smiled at the slightly shorter boy. Heero wasn't embarrassed by his sudden nudity. Far from that emotion, in fact. He was used to having to change in front of others and had no embarrassing moments in showing his body, seeing as it was in top condition. Yet he was uncertain why Duo had wanted him to remain standing like this. What could he possibly expect him to do?

Dropping to his knees before Heero, Duo wasted no time in taking his length entirely into his mouth. Duo moaned once it was settled with his tongue caressing it as Heero suddenly bit his lip to remain silent. Sucking softly as he brought it out to its tip, Duo lapped at it for a second to savor the mingled taste of sweetness and musk that had escaped from it. He then let it go long enough to speak. "I want to hear you, Hee-chan. I want to hear every moan, groan, and cry that falls from those lips of yours." Needing no further encouragement, Duo once again sucked him all the way in, causing a spine shivering moan to fall past those recently stoic lips. Humming softly as he began to work up and down Heero's enlarged shaft, Duo realized Heero wouldn't be lasting long. Every moan, groan, and sigh that fell past his lips let Duo know exactly what he was feeling. Soon, Heero was thrusting into his mouth. Duo didn't care, though, for he had wanted the taste of him for so long that he couldn't stop him, even when he realized this was taking advantage of a weakness in a fellow former pilot and friend. With a hoarse shout, Heero came in a rush of warm, salty fluid. Duo greedily took in what he could manage, finding it a bitter-sweet moment even without getting off himself. Leaning back on his ankles while looking up at Heero, Duo smirked. Heero's entire body was trembling and it was obvious he was well loved this night.

"Get dressed and go back to school. We'll speak later." Heero nodded and pulled back up his pants. Yet Duo couldn't let him go right away and stopped to press a kiss to his lips as he stood before his slightly weak kneed, tired, and content friend. "I'll be your master, Hee-chan. Don't let anyone else have that honor. You're mine. . .even if I'm not free at the moment." Heero looked at him oddly but didn't argue. He knew something was up, but he wouldn't get his answers from Duo. Not any time soon.

"Wakata," he answered. He then kissed Duo lips once more before turning and rushing back toward the school grounds. Duo then turned a wary eye on the forest behind himself.

"Come on out. I want to know why you were spying on me?"

"Because if I'm going to be replaced, I want to see what low-life did the replacing," a smooth alto voice said from the shadows. Stepping into the light was the woman Duo had managed to kick out of a very prized position. Her long red hair was pulled back just enough so as to be out of her face and her dark gray-blue eyes seemed to be even colder that Voldemort's when he was killing someone. Her eyes flickered toward the direction Heero had taken off in. "I see you've found yourself a play toy. A little something on the side since I'm certain Malfoy's stuff shirt of a brat is no where near ready to copulate with you." Duo's eyes narrowed, ice coming from them.

"Heero is under my protection. Do something to him and you'll regret it, I swear upon the Dark Lord that it will be so." She laughed, her head tipped back at such a threat.

"I am not afraid of such threats. Yet I care very little about your little boy toy. Just answer me this, can he be trusted?" Duo nodded in answer.

"Don't worry Maleficent, I am his master. He would die before betraying me."

"I say mark him before he thinks you are an unfit one. Especially since you gave him what he wanted and got nothing in return." Duo shrugged and looked away.

"That can always be taken care of at a later date. I didn't like the fact we were being watched. While he can perform under any circumstances, I can't." Maleficent nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

"Come along, Duo. Our Dark Lord wishes to see you tonight. Seems one of your men was killed and one of them slated to die, got away." Duo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Which one?" he asked, almost certain it had been Avery, seeing as he had punished him just a short time before they had left.

"Lucius Malfoy." Her calm, uncaring reply left a bitter taste in his mouth. Voldemort would not be happy with this out come. Nor would Draco. While Draco had feared his father, there was some love for him there. Coming to learn of his death would hurt him greatly. Duo nodded and headed out to face what punishment would be coming his way for a tragedy of major proportions. He nodded and followed her to the rest of the Death Eaters. Once he arrived, he hadn't been wrong. Voldemort hit him so fast with the Cruciatus that he instantly dropped to his knees, his eyes glazing over in pain. Yet he didn't cry out or beg for mercy. Instead, he simply whimpered softly, almost as if more in pleasure than in pain. Voldemort kept this up for about a minute straight before letting up and releasing the spell. Many of the men stood in awe of the boy, while Maleficent seemed to be mildly surprised. Voldemort then held out his hand and Duo accepted it, being lifted to his feet.

"Aw, I see you have most certainly earned yourself a place at my side, Shinigami. Never have I seen anyone take that curse that well save one person, and she already resides at my side." Duo glanced around, until his gaze settled on Maleficent. She gave just the barest hit of a nod at the question in his gaze and his smile seemed to grow wide.

"I see, my lord. I've been Through a lot even though my life isn't that far lived. That pain was nothing compared to that I have dealt with in my years." Voldemort turned toward the rest of the group and shook his head.

"This is what you all should strive to be like. Neither of them fears pain or death. They would do whatever I ask of them. I expect the same from all of you." Several eyes seemed to widened but everyone nodded. Duo then bowed deeply, his eyes still a little glazed.

"I am sorry for not accompanying my group. I had believed it was easy enough for them to handle on their own." Voldemort waved him off.

"Never mind, just get the rest of the prophecy from Dumbledore as soon as possible. Maleficent will begin going to that school tomorrow, so don't pay any major attention to her. She'll be attempting to get something for me and I'll require you to make certain no one realizes she isn't a student." Duo nodded.

"Of course. Have her arrive after noon tomorrow and she should be able to get around with very little trouble." Voldemort grinned at that.

"Always eager to please, Shinigami." Duo smirked darkly and bowed once more.

"Of course. This makes things a lot safer. Until tomorrow evening, I've got to get back before I'm missed." Voldemort motioned his hand in a gesture that told him he could leave. Duo swiftly headed back toward the school, knowing he'd have to let Dumbledore know about the girl who'd be sneaking in. He's also have to set things in the works to be able to find out what she's after before she retrieved it. All in all, tonight had been a lot more furthering that any other night. It had also been the most painful of his life as well. Good thing he'd had a rough life, otherwise he would have looked more pitiful than Avery had looked, and that was one thing Shinigami would never be.

Nuriko: Oh-tay, where did that come from?

Duo: You've been watching DVD's of Kingdom Hospital again, haven't you?

Nuriko:flushes: Um, maybe a couple episodes. But nothing too terrible.

Heero: One episode is one too many.

Duo: I believe she was telling me she watched six episodes of the show.

Nuriko: DUO! How could you tattle on me like that?

Duo: Hehe, I'm a bad boy now, Nuri-chan. I can't be trusted.

Heero: Master, is it time yet?

Duo:smirks: Not just yet, Heero.

Heero:pouts: Hai, master.

Nuriko:one eyebrow raised: Do I even want to know?

Duo:snickers: Only if you want to help.

Nuriko:turns bright red: No, that's okay. I'll stick to this story, thank you. Anyway, until Part Fourteen, ja mata ne.


	14. Part Fourteen

_**Magic and Mobile Suits:**_

Nuriko: Well, its been a long time coming, but here it is. The long awaited chapter fourteen.

Duo: You were just so eager to see what was gonna happen in the actual sixth year that you had to wait until you got your book and read it all before you got into the mood to work on this.

Nuriko:flushes a deep crimson: Duo! You shouldn't tell people that. Then they wouldn't want to read my stuff anymore, thinking I'm too flaky. I happen to have needed a lot of time to think on this story, that's all.

Draco: Not to mention that the Half-Blood Prince actually helped you sort out your problems.

Nuriko:turns an even brighter shade of red: Well. . .kind of.

Hermione: You aren't going to give away spoilers for that book, are you?

Nuriko: Not at this current moment in time. Yet I do plan to incorporate some of what was done in it into this one. I honestly think it would fit just perfectly into the way this story has began to turn.

Harry: Does this mean what I think it means?

Trowa: . . .

Quatre: Exactly what I was thinking.

Heero: Hn.

Duo: Ya got that right, Hee-chan.

Nuriko:rolls her eyes in exasperation: Oh stop it, all of you. This will be a very well thought out and put together chapter, I promise. Now, on to Part Fourteen!

Duo made his way slowly and carefully back into the Slytherin common room. There was no one there when he arrived and he realized he had once again managed to get in and out of the school without anyone being the wiser, with the exception of Heero, Dumbledore, and perhaps Harry, who had the Marauders Map in his possession. Allowing a deep, almost dark sigh to escape his lips, he leaned back against the wall closest to the shadows of the fireplace and closed his eyes. Tonight had been terrible. He had once again delved into the world that had once held so much appeal for so many, and which now only spelled death. In his time with the Dark Lord, Duo had killed more than once. Those whom he could not pretend to have killed and help them at later times had found themselves on the receiving end of a quick and painless death. While Duo was a skilled killer and was able to kill without a second thought, he had found himself enjoying his darker side more and more with each new assignment. He could feel his normally cheerful exterior fading away with each use of his more darker and twisted personality.

"Duo?" a light, sleep rumbled voice called from the shadows of the stairway leading to Draco's more private quarters. Duo reopened his violet orbs to see Draco standing at the steps, looking a little lost and very sleep rumbled. He gave Draco a tiny smile before feeling it fade from his lips. He had trouble keeping his once constant smile on his lips anymore. Time with the Death Eaters had caused himself to fall into a mode of smirks and sneers. Smiles were almost non-existent to the former Deathscythe pilot. He had also realized the news that he would have to pass along to his dorm-mate and pretend boyfriend this night, and it wasn't a job he relished having to do.

"Yeah, Drac, it's me," Duo answered, moving away from the shadows and showing his black Death Eater robes off in the soft light from the fireplace. Draco moved over toward his long-haired friend and with a well placed spell, he waved off the robes and sent them back into their hiding place inside of his trunk. After a moment, he turned serious gray eyes on Duo's face, noting the lines of strain and darkness that had seemed to come out on the former pilot's face.

"Things must have gone pretty bad, you don't look so well," Draco said, leading Duo over to the common room couch so that he could sit down and take a breather. Duo allowed himself to be moved, realizing that the more he allowed Draco to do things for him, the harder it would be for him to tell his newest friend that he was the main cause in his father's death.

"You have no idea. I found myself on the receiving end of the Cruciatus curse this evening. I also wound up having Heero catch me in the act." Draco's eyes widened and concern colored them as he looked Duo over.

"Are you all right? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked. Duo couldn't help the small smile that fell from his lips at his friends concern, yet he shook his head at the thought,

"No, I'm all right, Drac. Really, you don't need to worry. After all, we are both supposed to be in bed. What would she say if we came to that point when we have to explain why we are there? I can't very well tell her the truth. She'd never believe that Dumbledore would allow someone as young as myself to be a part of the Order, let alone fight for him and work undercover in it." Draco sighed and after a moment, he relented.

"Your right. Yet I expect you to go see someone if things get worse for you. We don't need you out of commission for Dumbledore. I think there are a lot of people counting on Snape and you." Duo swallowed deeply at those words and looked away from the boy beside him. While Duo had become more of a darker person, he had been turning Draco into more of the kind of person he used to be. It was becoming rather ironic, at least to Duo's frame of mind. Granted, Draco never acted this way in front of others, but it was a step in a direction almost no one had expected him to be going in. One even Duo couldn't have expected. Before Draco could stand and head back to his room, Duo held out his hand, snagging the soft gray shirt Draco was wearing by the edge and effectively stopping him. Draco looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, turning to face his friend, who seemed surprised he had reached out to stop him in the first place.

"There is something I need to tell you. Something that you have to know before I can get some sleep this night. It's important." Draco seemed to stare at him as if he'd gone mental. There was absolutely nothing that couldn't wait until morning, especially if it had anything to do with Death Eater business. After all, Draco had just barely escaped that fate, thanks to Duo's arrival.

"Have you gone daft, Maxwell? It's late, or early, however you want to look at it, and I'm fairly certain that anything you want to talk about can wait until the morning." For a moment it appeared as if Duo was going to agree with the other boy and leave things as they were. Yet Duo's face seemed to become set in stone as he turned his full gaze on Draco, his violet eyes deadly serious.

"It could, Drac, but I won't let it. This is really serious. I'm certain you believe there isn't much more important than your sleep, but actually, this is a lot more important than even that." Draco seemed to turn skeptical eyes on him, but Duo went on, refusing to be detoured in any way. "Your father was a part of the team I was with tonight, Drac," Duo began slowly, almost as if he wasn't certain the correct words could fall from his lips. Draco sat down very slowly then, his eyes locked on Duo. The seriousness of his tone having effectively brought about how serious this was.

"He's out of Azkaban? But I thought the Ministry was going to take care of it? That they were going to make certain neither he nor any of the other Death Eaters could escape this time, even without the Dementors." A small trace of fear could be heard in Draco's voice. The torture his father had put him through was still fresh in his memory, even if it had been a while ago. Duo drew a deep, calming breath, before continuing on.

"He was out of Azkaban," Duo muttered quietly. Draco seemed to relax at those words.

"Then that means he's been sent back. No harm done, then," Draco said, moving to stand up once again. Duo shook his head, his long brown hair seeming to swirl around his shoulders with the move. Draco found himself pausing, looking at Duo with eyes that almost seemed to scream for him to not go on. Yet Duo couldn't stop, not even if it would hurt his friend. The only one who could really understand the darkness inside of him. Duo couldn't believe he was going to say something like this without being able to say there was nothing he could have done. If he hadn't of been messing around with Heero, he could have prevented all of this. It was his fault Lucius had died.

"He was killed tonight, Draco. One of those we were after, killed him before he could kill them." Draco's face fell, but he pulled it together, just as a real Malfoy, and refused to cry.

"You did everything you could have, I'm certain, Duo. It just meant my father wasn't as skilled as he always said he was." Duo froze and as his eyes slid close to hide Draco's expression, he finished his tale.

"That's just it, I didn't do anything. I wasn't even there. I was busy with Heero at that time and wasn't with the others as I should have been." He hung his head, letting his jaw touch his chest. It was while he was like this that the unexpected happened. The sharp punch came out of nowhere, connecting with Duo's jaw with a resounding snap, causing his head to come up and his eyes to open. Pain radiated from his jaw, but without as much power as Heero had thrown his way. Needless to say, he'd have a bruise there anyway. It was also at that moment that the last of his compassion flew out the proverbial window as Draco's words sank into his pain fogged brain.

"You call yourself a champion for peace! You are nothing more than a Death Eater now. You enjoy the kill, admit it. Otherwise, there would be a lot fewer deaths reported in the _Daily Prophet_. You've become You-Know-Who's right hand man, through and through. You probably even stayed away tonight because you knew my father was going to die." Duo's eyes glazed over with ice, and his countenance seemed to freeze over. Duo stood up and glanced out the small window and into the courtyard.

"Perhaps you are right, Malfoy. I'm just a killer now. A Death Eater in the making. Yet remember this, when Voldemort falls and peace can at last reign, that it was a killer who helped bring it about." That said Duo stood up and left the room, without a backward glance. Draco, left to himself, sank onto the couch and cried, not for the father he had lost, but for his mother, who would be lost without her husband.

Dumbledore found himself frowning as he watched Duo's behavior fall from happy-go-lucky to dark and brooding. He couldn't understand what had happened with the boy he had first met. The school was a becoming a rather unpleasant place to be in when in Duo's presence. The first years refused to even walk down the same halls as Duo, for fear of his displeasure. Second and third years turned and went in a different direction whenever Duo wore a frown on his lips. Even several teachers seemed to give him more space, due to his ever present scowl when he was around his fellow classmates. All in all, Hogwarts had never seen such a time until this very moment. Shaking his head, he motioned toward the wall, gaining the attention of one of the portraits, this one of a former Headmistress.

"I would like you to get Mr. Maxwell for me," Dumbledore said to her. She nodded and slipped out of her portrait. Dumbledore knew that she would not be handling the job entirely on her own, but she was most certainly going to make certain it was done. If anything, Duo would be here before the end of the hour, seeing as he would be coming from all the way down in the dungeons, from his potions class. Dumbledore didn't have long to wait either. Almost as if Duo realized he would do well not to dally on his way here, he arrived within the hour, just as Dumbledore had predicted. Duo gave the password, which was now sugar babies, and went up the staircase without much hesitation. Yet along the way to Dumbledore's office, many students had moved far out of the Slytherin's way. Knocking on the door with a single, loud tap, Dumbledore knew this meeting was not going to be an easy one.

"Enter," Dumbledore called in his clear, calm voice. Even though he wanted to discuss something serious with Duo, he didn't want the boy to turn around and leave without hearing him out. Duo entered, his expression closed to everyone. The bright expressions that had once shown on Duo's face without little trouble were missing from him. Dumbledore felt himself frown even more, although he didn't physically show it.

"You summoned me, Professor?" Duo asked, his violet eyes like dark ice. Dumbledore sighed softly and nodded.

"I was wondering why you haven't been to our classes for the last two weeks, Mr. Maxwell?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Duo with serious eyes that seemed to twinkle with less mirth with each passing day.

"I've been busy for the order, Professor. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with my studies." Dumbledore shook his head at those words.

"On the contrary, Duo. With the exception of my class, you've been performing exceptionally well in all classes. You even got O's in all of your O.W.L.'s except for the one in History Of Magic, which is understandable, I must say." Duo simply shrugged off the good news.

"It was simple memorization, Professor. I just needed to recall the right things at the right moments. Sadly, I slept though History of Magic more times than I like to admit." While Dumbledore could feel himself smile at those words, it wasn't as wide as it could have been. There was no humor in Duo's expression. It was just as bad as Heero's, which was saying a lot. Heero was another one who refused to show his feelings, but at least he wasn't always showing an air of danger that seemed to scare even the Hogwarts ghosts.

"Modest, I see. In any case, there is something I wish to show you, Duo. If you would follow me," Dumbledore said as he led the way out of his office and along a lot of twisting paths through the castle. It was obvious that this path was taken a lot by the Professor, but Duo had no clue why he was being led along the path. He had work to do and taking time out to do things with Dumbledore wasn't wise. Yet he had to humor him, seeing as he couldn't get away with this without Snape blowing his cover wide open with a sawed-off shotgun. In the last couple of days, Snape had been trying to get Duo to leave the Death Eaters. Snape had even gone so far as to mention that Duo was losing himself to the Dark Lord and that eventually, there would be nothing left of the boy but a puppet that the Dark Lord controlled. Duo had laughed off his words, knowing that the only person in control of himself, was himself. Shinigami never allowed anyone to control him. Why couldn't anyone accept that? Only death could control him, and Voldemort wasn't her.

"Professor, where are we going?" Dumbledore stopped at a single silver door and smiled softly. He then waved his hand and several locks seemed to open at once. Duo blinked and was impressed for a second at how good he was and just how much he still had to learn. It wasn't a real surprise. After all, Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared, and he had every right to fear him. Even Duo was nervous around Dumbledore for fear of what might come of it. No matter how much he wanted to be just like Dumbledore, there was a lot more that he didn't know and would possibly never learn, not at this moment anyway.

"You shall see, Duo," was all Dumbledore said. He then led the way through a small maze of old items, some even Duo was surprised to see. The whole history of the wizarding world was behind this door. "This is the history of Hogwarts. Thanks to the former Headmasters and mistresses, this collection has been collected for a very long time. This shall pass to you once Hogwarts accepts you as its Headmaster in your time. You'll add your own items to here, I'm certain. Yet there is one item in particular I want you to see." Coming around a corner, Duo was soon treated to the sight of a single item which was covered by a white cloth. Dumbledore motioned for Duo to stand just a little ways away from it. He then motioned with his hand and the cloth fell from around the item, revealing a large mirror. Duo recognized it instantly for what it was. At least, he believed he knew what it was. Yet as he stared at it, he realized that it couldn't be what he had first thought. For nothing showed in the mirror, not even his own reflection. In fact, the longer he stared into it the longer nothing showed. It was almost as if there was nothing there for him to see. He turned to face Dumbledore, who was standing behind him. He blinked cold eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What was this? Some broken joke mirror you wanted me to see? Seems you have a really twisted sense of humor these days, Professor. I can't, for the life of me, figure out why you would show me something like this." While Duo had his back to the mirror, an image soon began to take shape. While Duo stood there, his alter image seemed to be a total opposite of the one who was standing there, facing Dumbledore. Duo's black school robes, green and silver wrap, and lose brown hair was replaced with an image of Duo in flowing black robes in a style almost equal to Dumbledore's. His long brown hair was still lose, but it was more silver in color instead of its rich chestnut color. From the slightly turned profile, one could see half moon glasses resting over twinkling violet eyes. An old witches hat that bent backwards rested over the crown of his head in place of his once preferred ball cap. If one didn't know better, and knew that Dumbledore had a long beard to match, they would swear they were looking at Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore caught sight of the image and a small smile crossed his lips. Seeing as the mirror was his, he was one of the few who could actually see what the mirror showed to others. Behind the image's head was a full grown Scythe, flying behind him. It was a really beautiful sight to behold, especially since this meant that Duo's true dream hadn't changed. It had just become hidden from view.

"I do believe you should look again, Duo," Dumbledore said softly, his gaze slightly laughing while the smile grew on his lips. Duo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, turning once more to look into the mirror. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he beheld the same image Dumbledore had been looking at. It was his dream; his desire come to life.

"I. . .I'd forgotten. . ." Duo mumbled as he continued to stare at his reflection. So his first thoughts had been correct. It was the Mirror of Erised. It showed those who looked upon it their deepest desires. While being with his fellow pilots and especially Heero were some of his deepest desires and dreams, this one was his most ardent one.

"So, it seems you aspire to be like me, Duo," Dumbledore said, his smile bright. A soft sheen of tears rested in his twinkling eyes, showing that he was moved by the vision, and not insulted. It slapped Duo in the face like an actual hand. When was the last time he actually worked toward his dream? He couldn't remember. All he could think of lately was setting the scene for the final battle. He had been so wrapped up in being the perfect Death Eater, the perfect undercover boy, that he hadn't been focusing on what was really important. True, he had let Dumbledore know about Maleficent and her reason for being there, but he hadn't tried to find out what she was looking for or why she was still at the school. In the five days since that one, Duo hadn't really worked for the Order as he should have been. It wasn't an easy feeling. Not to mention, Draco hadn't said a word to him since that fateful night when Duo had to tell him his father was dead. "I am most certainly flattered by this. Seems there are a lot of students here who value my company." Duo looked away from the image. There was too much innocent blood on his hands again. He couldn't become what he so dearly wished to be. There wasn't anything in this world that could change that. He was stuck as he was now. No one could change that, not even Duo himself.

"There are a lot of people who wish to be as you are, Professor. You are the symbol of power and righteousness for this school. Without you a lot of students would be lost." Duo then turned fully away from his image and began walking away. "If you don't mind, I've got other classes to attend to." Dumbledore nodded, the mist in his eyes having cleared.

"Of course, Duo. Take care of yourself. I expect you at our next scheduled class. No excuses." Duo gave him a small grin before it fell away from his lips once more. He then left before another word could be said. From the shadows stepped someone whom it was rather surprising that Duo hadn't realized was there. "Do you really believe this will work, Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Draco stared after the tail end of his friends retreating form and nodded.

"It had better, Professor. If the others and this doesn't bring him back, then nothing will and he'll eventually become nothing more than the very thing we are trying to stop. We can't allow You-Know-Who to win. Not after what has already happened to so many people." Dumbledore nodded his head in approval and couldn't help but grin at Draco's actions.

"I do believe Mr. Maxwell has become a good influence on you." Draco glared at the Headmaster and eventually rolled his eyes.

"Don't go there. I just don't want anyone taking my place as the bad boy here. I rather miss the attention it granted me. Besides, I'm certain he had no hand in what happened to my father and I learned from my mother that he managed to keep her from joining by saying that the possibility for losing both parents because of him would be too much for me to handle. Mother always did have a soft spot for me." Dumbledore nodded.

"As all mothers should for their children. I am happy to say that he hasn't entirely lost himself. He's just pushed his true self into a place so far back that he can't seem to find it. Perhaps this little push will help. How are things with the Maleficent matter?" Draco sighed and glanced toward the mirror, yet didn't look long enough to see anything for himself.

"She's still looking for what ever it was she was sent in to find. She's not very pleased with how slow things are going either. Apparently, having the house-elves around whenever she gets to spend time on her own in a certain area is slowly her down."

"It appears Miss Granger has a lot of good ideas," Dumbledore remarked. Draco smirked.

"Of course. She is a rather smart girl. For a Muggle-born, anyway," Draco came back with, not able to allow himself to be perfectly nice, even around the Headmaster himself.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, not believing Draco's attitude for even a second.

"Let's just hope this works," Draco muttered, knowing it was quite possible it would take a lot more than this to help Duo come back around. He wasn't one to admit that he was actually beginning to miss the braided idiot. A lot more than even he would be willing to admit to himself.

Walking along the halls toward the Great Hall, Duo came upon a sight that disturbed him greatly. One of the girls he had befriended earlier in the year was being picked on by several Slytherin's from sixth year. It seemed as if they took great delight pushing her around between each other. Duo swiftly moved over toward them, breaking up the action with his presence alone. The tallest of the boys seemed to look at him with fear in his eyes, but he held himself in a way that tried to belie that fear.

"Hey Maxwell, wanna help?" the boy asked. Duo's cold eyes narrowed on him as the girl was rudely shoved onto the floor.

"I don't particularly enjoy seeing an innocent girl picked on by several boys. It isn't as good as torturing several boys who enjoy torturing a young girl." The boys went white as a sheet and some of them turned and ran before they could even blink. "Stupefy," Duo said quietly, sending a red bolt of light from the tip of his wand at the one who had asked Duo if he wanted to help. Duo stepped over him and shook his head slightly before bending down toward the girl in question. "Are you all right?" he asked. The girl looked up from the floor, ready to say thanks, when her pale blue eyes widened in more fear as she looked upon Duo.

"Oh, please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" she cried out, averting her eyes from Duo's. Duo blinked, pain filling his violet eyes for a second before they went cold once again. He leaned back and looked away.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to fear from me." He felt as if someone had squeezed his chest. He had always had everyone looking at him with a smile, even though he was in Slytherin and sometimes rude to people. This reaction was something he had never expected to see. He stood and brushed off his robes before casting one more glance at the girl, whose name was Rosemary. "Just don't go walking all alone down these halls any more, Rosie. Who knows what might happen." That said, he continued on his way to the Great Hall, wanting to get something to eat before his next class.

Duo walked into the Great Hall to the sound of several dozen gasps of fear and Quatre's out-cry of pain. Moving swiftly, Duo witnessed Quatre almost fall foreword in pain, clutching his space heart with both hands. Trowa moved swiftly, as he always did when it concerned Quatre, only to be thrown back once he even so much as tried to touch his lover. Duo's eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't normal. There had never been a time when Trowa couldn't touch his boyfriend, especially when he was in pain from too many negative emotions. Wufei attempted to help when Trowa was pushed back a second time, but the same happened to him. Heero then attempted to see what he could manage, seeing as he was a black hole usually when it came to emotions, but he too was knocked back. Many people seemed to want to keep away from him after that, leaving Duo no other choice but to try to help him himself. There was something about seeing his friends in pain that seemed to disturb Duo more than what he had seen and heard earlier with Dumbledore.

"Come on, Q-bean, ya gotta snap out of it," Duo mumbled before plunging in and wrapping his arms about

his blonde friend. Instead of being knocked back at the first contact with him, Duo was assailed with dozens of emotions. The majority of them was fear. They were all afraid of one person, and that person wasn't Voldemort, as Duo had first thought. It was someone much closer to them and even he would have never guessed. With wide eyes, Duo realized that it was he, himself, whom they were all afraid about. It was because of him coming into this room that Quatre had been assailed with all the fear and worry that was coming from everyone in this room. It was because of Duo that Quatre was hurting now. Even his fellow pilots had taken to being afraid of him. That fact shocked him the most. He hadn't expected anything to be able to scare them, especially seeing as they were so good at so many things. It then hit Duo even harder than the mirror. He had become the very thing the other pilots and himself had sworn never to be. He had become the bad guy. Even Heero was scared of him. It was his fear that hurt Duo the most. For nothing scared the Perfect Soldier. Nothing. With a frown on his lips, Duo fell backward, letting go of Quatre and almost hitting the floor. At the last second, Heero caught him. Dumbledore rushed over as Quatre also fell over from the pain. This time, Trowa was able to catch him. The silence in the Great Hall was deafening. Dumbledore looked at both boys before motioning to the two who were holding the ones who had fallen over.

"Bring them. We need to take them to see Madam Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore said as he led the way out of the Hall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sylrina, Wufei, and Araki all following behind them. As soon as Heero and Trowa had followed Dumbledore out, the Hall was filled with whispers and noise as everyone tired to figure out what was going on. One thing was certain, there wasn't one person around who didn't suspect something big had happened. Something very big indeed.

Nuriko: Well, I hope this helped everyone who was eager for more.

Duo: I'm certain it's just got fans wanting more. After all, you seem to love keeping things at a cliff-hanger.

Nuriko: That's just because I need an out-lit for my work. I figured it would be worth it to keep them coming back for more.

Heero:pouts: But with Duo becoming himself again, I lose my Shinigami.

Nuriko: Don't worry. I'm certain Duo will be Shinigami just for you, as long as there are times when you two are together. Just the two of you.

Heero:smirks before becoming expressionless: Good.

Nuriko: I thought you'd like that. Also, readers will be glad to know that there will be Draco and Harry moments, as well as Heero and Duo moments in the next part. As well as a lot of things coming to a head.

Harry: This story is coming to an end?

Nuriko:nods sadly: Yeah. But don't be too sad. I plan a continuation story as soon as this one finishes. I even have a title for it.

Hermione: Already:curious:

Nuriko: Of course. I've been thinking on this for a long time.

Ron: Well, now that you've teased her, ya might as well tell. What is it?

Nuriko: **_Hogwarts: The Duo Years_**. It will speak of the beginning of Duo's time as Headmaster and the other pilots involvement with the school. It will also have the others, in guest spots. After all, it wouldn't be much of a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing cross-over without both groups, now would it?

Quatre: Not much of one at all.

Nuriko: Glad you agree. Until Part Fifteen, ja mata ne.


	15. Part Fifteen

_**Magic and Mobile Suits**_

Nuriko: Once again, I bring you back into my twisted mind to give you a small spoiler from the 6th Harry Potter book.

Duo: So you actually decided to give them a spoiler?

Nuriko: I did try to remain as true to the books as possible. Thus I can keep this story close to the actual 6th year without giving away everything.

Heero: You should try to remain as true to a story as possible.

Duo:rolls his eyes: That's only for people who really want to plagiarize someone's work.

Nuriko: DUO! I am doing no such thing! I make no profit from using J. K. Rowling's characters, thus I am not plagiarizing anything.

Harry: She does have a point, Duo. After all, she wouldn't be as broke as she is unless she was doing this for free.

Nuriko:turns bright red: That was not necessary. Thank you anyway, Harry.

Harry: You're welcome.

Nuriko: Anyway, less time talking and more time reading. On to Part Fifteen, which I may add, will be one heck of a part.

Draco: One can only hope.

Duo awoke slowly, uncertain of where he was for a moment before the sterile smell of the infirmary assailed his nostrils, letting him know instantly where he was. Even for a magical infirmary, it still had the smell of a hospital. Looking around for a second, he realized Quatre and himself were the only two in the small area of the infirmary that housed the beds. Behind the white curtained off area Duo could hear Madam Pomfrey putting away in her office. Who knew what the woman was doing in there, seeing as she was almost always in this room. There was something eerie about someone who never seemed to want to leave the place they called their work room. Professor Trelawny was another such teacher. She almost never left her tower. Closing his eyes, Duo allowed his mind to wander over everything that had occurred during his time as a Death Eater. He flinched from everything he realized he had did and he couldn't help but hate himself for the things he had inflicted on other people. No one deserved such treatment, especially those who went to Hogwarts and had to deal with the problem of Voldemort being back. It was a rather dark time and Duo had done nothing but make it worse for everyone here, especially for Dumbledore himself.

"It's not your fault, Duo. It was just too much for you to handle on your own," Quatre's soft voice remarked from the bed next to Duo's, startling the American and causing him to turn to look at the Arabian.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew what I was thinking, Q-bean. I've become too used to ya being able to read me like a book to even wonder why your even better at it now." Quatre gave Duo a small smile.

"I've missed that nickname, Duo. I've missed a lot of things. Most especially, I've missed you. The real you. Not the one you've created for Hogwarts, or the you created for the Death Eaters. I haven't even missed Shinigami, whom I know resides inside you. I simply missed the person I got to know through out the wars. Duo Maxwell, who may run and hide. . ." Duo could feel a tiny smile cross his lips, even though he was feeling tears fill his eyes at those words.

"But I never tell a lie," Duo finished for him, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "I've made a real fool of myself, haven't I, Quat?" Quatre slowly sat up and moved over to Duo's bed, pulling him into a hug.

"No more than usual, Duo," he said softly, smirking softly. Duo laughed at that, hugging Quatre in return.

"I was rude to a lot of people. I even wore my hair down just to fit an image. Man, do you realize how hard it is to take care of out of the braid. Sleeping in it alone kills it. Adding normal wear and tear is just insane." Quatre laughed outright at that and pulled Duo into an even tighter hug.

"I think its time to let all facades fall and just be yourself. So what if someone doesn't like the attitude. You're Duo Maxwell and you can make up your own rules. To hell with anyone who can't get along with ya." Duo heard his own words coming back to haunt him, and for a moment, his smile faltered, as his mind remembered all the blood he had spilled, even if it wasn't actually on his hands this time.

"I've had to kill again, Quat. I've become the bad guy in order to help the good guys. Yet I let Shinigami take over so easily that I never stopped to think that perhaps I wasn't doing everything as I should and instead was choosing the easy way." Quatre let go of Duo and shook his head, his aquamarine eyes serious.

"Nothing you chose was easy, Duo. You were struggling to do what you believed to be right. The fact that things weren't going right just made it harder to do what was just." Duo stared at Quatre for a long moment. He had always known why Quatre had been their leader. He was always right when it came to how every one of the pilots felt, especially Duo.

"I see. So I was just going about it the wrong way," he said, slowly coming to grips with his decisions. Quatre nodded and after a moment, he laughed softly.

"Besides, you did something that was necessary. You may have killed, but they would have killed others had you not stopped them, wouldn't they?" Duo nodded, knowing it was true, seeing as one of them had killed Lucius.

"You're right, Q-bean. It would most certainly happen to be the way you said. I suppose my biggest mistake was thinking I would be good handling this alone." Quatre attempted to give him a stern look, but it fell just a little short.

"Not to mention you went into this without any back-up. The first and only rule as a Preventer, and as a former pilot, NEVER go into an assignment without your back-up." Duo ducked his head, appearing sufficiently cowled as Quatre berated him.

"Sorry, Quat. If I promise never to do it again without back-up, will you let me slide just this once?" Duo asked, turning bright and begging eyes on his friend and leader. Quatre tried to keep up his serious expression, but seeing Duo almost back to his usual attitude had sufficiently made him unable to keep serious.

"Of course, Duo. Just promise me you'll never do this on your own again!" Duo held up his hand and made the old boy scout sign for swearing, both index and middle finger held high.

"I solely swear to never go into anything like I did without back-up." Quatre couldn't keep the smile off his face any longer. He smiled and hugged Duo once more, agreeing whole-heartedly with Duo's words. Duo never lied. He did many things, but he never lied. He also never broke his promises. This was something Quatre could be certain of. Just then the door opened and Madam Pomfrey could be heard speaking to someone before in walked Heero, who wore a stern look on his face, and Trowa, who seemed worried until he saw Quatre sitting beside Duo, hugging the other boy. It was then that Trowa smiled brightly, knowing that both were going to be just fine now.

"Glad to see you both awake," Trowa remarked as he placed his arms across his chest. Quatre looked up from beside Duo to see his smiling boyfriend and smiled brightly at him in return. He jumped off from beside Duo on his bed and rushed over to Trowa, throwing himself into his arms.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Trowa. I didn't mean to knock you back like that. I just couldn't control it." Trowa simply shook his head, waving away the apology from his lover as he held him close.

"Don't worry about it. I know you care and simply knowing you regret it is enough for me. Are you all right now?" Trowa took Quatre's face into his hands and examined his face, watching his eyes closely with his own emerald ones.

"Hm, I'm better than all right now. We've got our very own Duo back. That's the best thing that could have happened." Trowa looked up at Duo then, giving the American a smile.

"Glad to have you back," Trowa remarked. Duo smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Glad to be back, Tro-man." Heero seemed to nod slightly at those words. It was obvious that Duo was actually back to normal. Using those nicknames was something only the real Duo would do. Yet Heero couldn't help but miss some part of Shinigami, whom had claimed him as no one else ever had before. Trowa couldn't help but grin at the nickname as well. Duo was most certainly back.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I've missed the nickname. Welcome back Duo. I was tired of Shinigami. He's good at what he does, but he doesn't need to have complete control of you all the time." Duo flushed at Trowa's words. It was embarrassing when he pointed out certain things that just certainly wouldn't have been figured out in any other situation. Only silent Trowa was able to point out what no one else could see.

"I've missed myself as well," he said softly. He then looked over at Heero, his cheeks still a little red. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Hee-chan. I'm sorry I didn't realize I needed help and that I was too stubborn to ask for it." Heero sighed and gave Duo a tiny smile, one he had found himself holding solely for him due to his actions from just five nights before.

"Just don't attempt a solo mission again, baka." Duo smiled a soft smile in return and nodded enthusiastically.

"Understood," Duo replied. "And for the record, I really am an idiot. You don't have to point it out anymore." Heero simply rolled his eyes.

"Hn," was all he replied. Yet he came to realize that was all he needed to say as Duo smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It couldn't have been said any better, Hee-chan." Just then Draco entered, rushing over to Duo's bedside.

"I was told just a short while ago, yet Dumbledore told me I wasn't to bother you right away. Stupid Headmaster. I have every right to see how you're doing. I was worried about you. Things haven't been well since I found out my father was killed. I was wrong in how I handled it and too proud to realize that even if you were there, there couldn't have been much you could have done." Duo nodded, his eyes solemn.

"Don't worry about it, Drac. I wasn't very kind to you myself. So I guess we should both agree we were a little wrong and leave things at that, shouldn't we?" Draco nodded, realizing Duo was giving him a way to handle being wrong without making him feel as if he was going against everything he had learned to deal with.

"Agreed." Just then Draco's robes began to smoke. Duo's eyes widened and with a wave of his hand a ton of cold water suddenly came crashing down around Draco, putting out whatever fire was beginning to burn. Duo's expressive eyes turned on Heero, who was glaring hotly at Draco as if he wanted the boy to burn up. Why, if Duo didn't know any better, he would have thought Heero had purposely attempted to turn Draco into a crispy critter.

"What in the hell was that about!" Draco exclaimed, now dripping wet from Duo's spell. Duo glanced once more at Heero before looking back at Draco.

"I'm sorry, Drac. It was the first thing I could think of when I saw smoke coming from your robes." Draco wiped a wet hand across his forehead, clearing the water from his brow. His gray eyes were flashing fire at Duo as he caught sight of a small smile on his lips.

"Sure you are, you dime-store reject! You were just looking foreword for a reason to use that spell on me to be able to go back to your joking ways, admit it!" Draco yelled at his room mate. Duo grinned sheepishly, but he couldn't help laughing slightly, due to the fact that it really was a good excuse to go back to joking.

"Maybe a little bit, Drac. But don't be like that. It's really not all that bad." Draco began to stomp off, muttering as he did.

"Not that bad my ass," he grumbled. "Next time he should walk all the way to the Slytherin common room soaking wet and see how he feels." As Draco stormed off, the group could hear Madam Pomfrey's words as he exited the room.

"Oh, kids these days. They never learn." Trowa and Quatre shared a look while Duo shared a look with Heero and everyone else before they all began laughing at those words.

"If she only knew the half of it," Quatre muttered with a chuckle, causing the others to laugh as well. Finally, Duo turned his full attention on Heero, wanting to figure out what it was that had caused that fire in the first place.

"What was it you did to the poor boy, Hee-chan? And don't even try to say it wasn't you, because I've seen odd things like that happen when we've been working together and I don't expect you to be able to slip out of answering me." Trowa gave Quatre a look and motioned with his head for them to leave. Quatre nodded and slipped out of the infirmary with Trowa, talking Madam Pomfrey into letting him go with a promise to return if anything became too difficult to handle. Madam Pomfrey had even reassured Quatre that it shouldn't happen again, as long as he remembered to keep his emotional shield up as far as he could, and kept an even tighter reign on his own emotions. Quatre agreed and allowed her to give him a once over before slipping out of the room with Trowa.

"My powers are showing themselves more and more. I don't know how to control it." Duo remembered when his own abilities had back fired on him to cause small sayings to become reality around himself. Saying he'd be there with bells on had been one of the worst things someone could say.

"So heated death glares set things on fire, huh? Remind me not to anger you anymore. I don't need to become an extra crispy Duo. I don't think I'd be very good to eat." Duo laughed softly while Heero flushed a little in embarrassment and looked down at his shoes, almost as if he was wishing he could burn a hole in them. Yet as things seemed to progress, Heero, himself, began to smoke. Heero's eyes widened in surprise while Duo once again repeated the same spell he had for Draco. Heero stood there, soaking wet, glaring at Duo. This time, Duo once again waved his hand and caused him to get even more wet, which made Heero start in surprise.

"What was that for?" he growled at the American. Duo smirked.

"You were in need of a little cooling off. It wouldn't have been good if I had allowed you to fry me, now would it?" Heero gave Duo a rather dark look.

"It's a good thing you're in an infirmary. This way you don't have far to go when I kill you." Duo swallowed thickly before holding out his hands in a placating matter. He didn't want Heero really angry with him.

"Come on, Hee-chan. Can't ya take a simple joke? I mean, Draco and I are nothing more than friends, Heero. We were pretending to be boyfriends to gain Harry's and your attention. We wanted you to notice us as more than just friends, but it seemed like the more we acted the less you two reacted. It was frustrating. So don't get upset with Draco for what I planned from the beginning, all right?" Heero seemed to stare at Duo for a second before looking away. As faint pink stole across his cheeks he was certainly not in the mood to have all of this tossed into his face like it was being done. Yet he couldn't help but slightly admire Duo for the idea in the first place. After all, it took a lot of guts to attempt something like that, even if it was a little stupid in the first place.

"You were pretending? It was all an act?" Heero asked. Duo flushed this time and looked away from Heero's piercing Prussian blue eyes. It wasn't as if Duo had actually planned the whole thing all the way through. He just hadn't expected things to become as crazy as they had. "That kiss was all an act?"

"Actually, that was a bet, I told you. It wasn't done because we wanted to kiss one another, Hee-chan. It was all part of a bet to make Harry and you notice us. Draco loves him, Heero. Just as I really love you. I couldn't take it when my words were always shoved aside. I wanted to you love me as much as I loved you. If you didn't want me as I wanted you, then I'd let things drop. Yet I wanted to help Draco win his love as well. I couldn't just leave things as they were. Can you understand, Heero?" Heero didn't say anything as he walked over beside the bed. Without even thinking, Duo waved his hand and once again Heero was dry. Heero seemed startled at first by the action. While at first he had begun to believe that he was nothing but someone like Draco to Duo, he had come to realize that there was a big difference between the two of them. The biggest one being that Heero had Duo's heart. Stepping behind Duo, he slipped a hand into the bedside table and pulled out a brush with a single black hair tie on the handle. Taking a seat behind Duo, Heero began to brush out the tangled mess that was Duo's chestnut locks and was finding it hard to respond to such words.

"What do you want me to say to that?" Heero asked, wanting to know what it was Duo wanted from him. After all, emotions weren't very new, but they were still uncertain to him. The only way he could understand this was to have someone like Duo, who was very well skilled in understanding emotions, tell him.

"I don't want anything from ya, Hee-chan. I just wanted to let you know this isn't some joke. I'm not teasing you with that fact I love you and I'm not sitting there trying to make you feel something for me if it isn't there. I just wanted to tell you. I wanted to be able to love you freely, and perhaps someday have you love me in return. I can understand if this bothers you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Not one bit." Heero could feel a part of himself melt at such heart-felt and honest words. While he had really become addicted to the Shinigami side of Duo, which touched a whole new area in Heero's mind, this Duo was touching the formerly frozen places in his heart. Finishing up with Duo's hair and once again replacing it into the classic braid that Duo had once always worn it in, Heero finally decided he needed to answer, his lips moving softly against his cheek before speaking.

"I. . .I like you too. . .baka. Just. . .don't let Shinigami fade away entirely. I. . .kind of like that side of you." Duo's cheeks turned bright red but he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"As long as were together, there will always be moments when Shinigami gets to be with you." Duo stopped a moment and smirked, turning to face Heero and look him in the face. "We'll always be together, ne, Hee-chan? After all, we're partners. In everything." Heero looked into Duo's eyes and nodded, sensing Shinigami just below the surface of Duo's personality.

"Hai. . ." Heero answered, enjoying this moment. Duo's smirk grew and before Heero could realize it, Duo kissed his nose.

"Hai, what Hee-chan?" He asked, his voice more like Shinigami's than Duo's happy one. Heero swallowed thickly, his eyes going wide in surprise. Yet he licked his lips and answered as he knew his Shinigami wanted him to.

"Hai, master," he whispered. Duo smirked deeply and leaned in closer.

"Very good, Hee-chan." That said, Duo leaned in the rest of the way and pressed a very deep and anything but innocent kiss to Heero soft lips.

Draco walked along that hallways of the school, scowling deeply as people stopped to giggle at his soaking wet appearance. It wasn't a very good day for him. This wasn't something someone could just write off as normal. Draco Malfoy did not go walking down the halls of Hogwarts in soaking wet robes with his blonde hair plastered to his face. It was just something that screamed victim of a prank, and a Malfoy was anything but a victim of a prank. Some people were more vocal about their mirth at his appearance, doing so much as to bust out laughing at such a look from him. Draco's scowl merely deepened with each new chuckle and laugh that came his way. Oh he was going to kill Duo once he came out of the infirmary, mark his words. There was nothing that could possibly make this day any better, but there was almost certainly to be a lot that would make it worse. After all, this was pick on Malfoy day and anything was possible.

"Draco? What happened to you?" Harry's light voice questioned suddenly as he rounded the corner toward the stairs that led down toward the Slytherin dorms. Draco felt himself curse under his breath. If ever there was one person he was not in the mood to run into, it was Harry Potter. The prince of Hogwarts himself and Draco's every fantasy come to life. If he had a choice in the matter, of which he didn't, he would have made the boy-who-lived his from the moment he had laid eyes on him in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Yet as things had been proven, things rarely went the way he wanted them to. Wasn't today just a perfect example of such things?

"Duo seemed to be rather interested in something our resident stoic didn't like and thus went on to soak me from head to foot in the coldest water I have ever had the pleasure of getting put on me and I must say, I don't like it. Not at all. If I ever talk to that annoying little prat again, it will be a long time coming." Draco was so busy with his rant that he hadn't seen the surprise and then hope that had flared to life in Harry's forest green eyes. Harry had constantly been trying to show his support of Draco's choice of boyfriends, but it was difficult to keep something like that going when one was trying so hard not to show how it really made him feel.

"That's terrible. I hope this doesn't hurt your relationship," Harry said sympathetically toward the blonde, even though he really didn't feel that was. Draco stopped short in his stomp toward the dorm and turned his gray eyes on Harry as if he was suddenly the dumbest person he had ever heard speaking to him in his entire life.

"The only relationship I have with that dim witted idiot is one of complete understanding. We pretend so we can get the attention of the ones we really care about and that is the extent of it. I can't believe I lost that bet with him and had to kiss him. Granted, he's not bad at it, but it was more like kissing a relative. If he was one, anyway. Yet it looks like he wins his prize and I've lost all hope of winning mine. Not unusual, mind you, seeing as being a Malfoy these last six years have suddenly made me realize that I am anything but lucky." Harry stopped dead in his train of thought. Had Draco just admitted that it was all an act? That Duo and him had been doing what they had with the sole purpose of making someone become jealous enough to admit they liked them?

"It was all an act?" Harry asked, wanting to make certain he was entirely clear on what was said to him. Draco wiped more water from his hair and rolled his eyes at the green eyed young man before him.

"That's what I said, isn't it? How dense are you, anyway?" Draco seemed to refuse to say anything else and began on his way back toward the common room once more. Yet he stopped only a few steps away from Harry and turned back to him, his gray eyes blazing with determination. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Potter? I'm gay! As crooked as the stairs toward Trelawny's class room and perfectly content to remain that way for quite a few more years. I'm also besotted with the Boy-Who-Lived. Yet said boy hasn't even realized it. I even fell asleep beside you in Duo's time so I could try to show it. I even enjoyed waking up beside you, but I was too stubborn to show it then. So what are you going to do about that, Potter? Going to laugh at me and tell me to keep up my schooling because I've obviously been looking the wrong way?" It took Harry only a few moments to process what Draco was saying in his rant. Once he was done, Harry's lips were curved into the brightest smile he had ever felt like having and he was certain that it was now his turn to surprise Malfoy.

"Actually, I was thinking more of doing this," Harry answered, before leaning in close and pressing his lips against the others. Draco was momentarily off guard and off balance. He couldn't believe that after all his wanting and daydreaming, he had finally gotten what he had been wanting for a very long time. He swiftly gave into the moment and clung to Harry, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically as Harry was giving back in return. It was obvious that Harry didn't mind getting wet by the close contact. It was even more obvious that neither one wanted to break off any time soon. Yet they soon found themselves breaking away for air, taking in big gulps as they stood in each others arms.

"Well then, Potter, it would seem this has been a very long time in coming. I would hope your willing to explain why you didn't do that sooner." Harry laughed and hugged the other boy tighter.

"Of course, Malfoy. Just as soon as you let me know why you didn't do it yourself." Draco smirked and pulled Harry in closer for yet another mind shattering kiss, knowing neither one would give in soon enough to explain what had kept them apart for so long.

Maleficent stood in the doorway of yet another room that just happened to have house-elves at work. This was getting to be extremely annoying. If she couldn't find the horcruxes1 that Dumbledore had managed to acquire, then she would be facing a very angry and ready to kill Dark Lord. Not to mention that she was to succeed where others had failed and kill Dumbledore once she had gained what she had come there for. He was not happy that in the five says she had been at the school, not even one step had been made in being able to retrieve something that was very valuable to the Dark Lord himself. When the Dark Lord had first told her of this mission, she had no clue what he expected of her. After all, almost no one knew what a horcrux was now a days. Yet he had been quick to instruct her on what it was and what she was to do after she found it. As it turned out, a horcrux was something that held a part of a wizards soul. It was believed, that when a wizard killed, they tore their soul. By killing more, they were able to actually tear their soul into two parts and place one part of it into an object. Doing this made the one who had done it believe that he was impossible to kill. Immortal, one might say, until such time as it was found and the soul destroyed before the wizard was. Then he would be vulnerable to attack, just like anyone else.

Yet what Maleficent was surprised to learn, was that Voldemort hadn't just done such a thing once, but seven different times. On top of that, they were no ordinary objects that he had used for his horcruxes either. Sytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Marvolo's ring, Riddle's Diary, his trusted snake, Nagini, Ravenclaw's wand, and he, himself, made up the seven pieces of his Horcruxes. The Dark Lord seemed to believe that seven was a very powerful number in wizardry. As he had told one of his old teachers long ago:

"_Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces. . .isn't seven the most powerfully magical number. . ."_ 2

While the Dark Lord was certain Nagini, himself, the wand, and the cup were safe at the moment, he wondered about the ring and the locket. He already knew that the diary had been destroyed. His attempt to return to power during Potter's second year at Hogwarts had failed, thanks to Dumbledore's phoenix and Potter's own luck. Even now, she wasn't having any luck herself, seeing as there was almost no way to find out what the old man was hiding here in this school. It was more guarded that anyone could have imagined. Just getting in had been the easy part. Finding where something could be in a place of this size was proving to be more difficult than she wanted to admit. Drawing a deep breath, she plunged on, attempting to slip into the Gryffindor dorms. Yet she was caught just as she was about to use a charm to manage herself a way in. Standing there at the other side of the now open portrait was none other than one Ginny Weasley and one Hermione Granger. Before either of the girls could react, Maleficent was at the ready. One hand on her wand, she had them both under the Impediment Curse before either of them could blink. Moving up to the two girls, a slow grin crossed her lips.

"Well. . .well. . .well. . .what have we here? Two little girls away from their protector. I do believe my luck may have just changed. I was never told I couldn't enjoy myself." At these words, Hermione and Ginny's eyes grew wide in fear. Both believed that what they were about to hear wasn't going to be something they would like and they were both more than correct in that way of thinking. "You see, my little captives, I aim to have fun torturing you till you beg me for mercy. Yet I'll give you none. Before I can do that, though, I'll get what I need by using Duo and his compassion for innocent people at this place. You'll all fall eventually. Be thankful you get to fall at my hand." Hermione and Ginny tried to scream as the portrait door seemed to fade from their sight yet the only thing they could do is find themselves trapped to a fate they hadn't asked for and praying that Harry and the others would find them before it was too late.

Nuriko: Well, there it is. Part Fifteen with its two little spoilers.

Duo: That's it? That was all you were taking? Man, you really leave a lot to be desired when you decide to steal something.

Nuriko: I'd like to think that only stealing that small part was what managed to save my story.

Hermione: I think you did a very good job. You didn't take anything big. Anyone who has been able to read the book, will know this by now, and anyone who hasn't, will be able to handle what you said without trouble.

Nuriko: Thanks.

Duo: I still think leaving this at another cliff-hanger wasn't a good thing.

Nuriko: I suppose not. Yet with only a few more parts of this story left to go, there wasn't much else I could have done, now was there?

Duo: I suppose not.

Nuriko: Now, for a brief explanation of what I stole.

1: Horcruxes. This is indeed what Voldemort did to make himself almost impossible to kill. The only item that isn't known, as far as I was able to understand, was Ravenclaw's wand. In fact, everything else is known except that one. It is believed to be either something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Yet as to what it is, no one knows. Even the part about Nagini isn't certain. It was merely Dumbledore's best guess, seeing as the snake doesn't act like a normal snake, even one who is allowing a Parseltongue as a master.

2: This quote is taken directly from HBP (Half-Blood Prince). You can find it in Chapter 23, pages 502-503. In it Voldemort had said this to his old potions teacher, of whom he was trying to learn about Horcruxes from. Even then, Horcruxes were a very taboo subject and forbidden, yet as well all could figure, this didn't stop Voldemort from wanting to learn about them and eventually creating them.

That's it. That was all I figured I needed. Now if anyone hated this, do know I gave you a warning about it at the beginning. For those of you who enjoyed what I did, then please review. I am always eager to see what others think of my work. Until Part Sixteen, ja mata ne!


	16. Part Sixteen

_**Magic and Mobile Suits**_

Nuriko: Well, after letting people sit around and stew a little on Part Fifteen, I'm finally proud to bring everyone Part Sixteen.

Draco: You just couldn't think of anything to finish this part off with and you didn't want another cliff-hanger.

Nuriko:flushes bright red: Is this what I get for mixing these two sets of characters? People who decide they just want to make me feel lower than dirt?

Duo: We aren't trying to do that, Nuri-chan. We just want you to get on with the story and stop teasing everyone.

Nuriko: Really:raises a skeptical eyebrow:

Everyone: REALLY!

Nuriko:jumps in surprise and shock: Oi, well if that's how everyone feels about it. Then without any further ado, on to Part Sixteen.

------------

Dumbledore stood in his room, his normally bright eyes serious. Somewhere in this school, two of his students were in danger. Halfway across the vastness of the campus, the only two with enough power to be able to sense this were currently oblivious to what was occurring. Casting a look toward Fawkes, Dumbledore knew there was only one way to get their attention without actually physically doing anything. Waving his hand, Fawkes bowed his head in agreement and flew off; looking for the only one he could turn to. It didn't take Fawkes long to find his brother in arms. Scythe was flying with Wing, enjoying the daylight on his smaller wings. For a phoenix, he was still rather small, but his beauty still seemed to catch many an eye. His black coloring so at odds with Fawkes red, yellow, and orange coloring.

With a loud trill, Scythe broke away from Wing and flew gracefully over to Fawkes. They seemed to communicate for several moments before Scythe flew off, heading for the only person who could understand him so he could pass along what information he had received from the much older phoenix, Scythe headed for where Duo was. It didn't take him long to find Trowa, who was outside of the infirmary. Scythe trilled at him, landing on his shoulder. Trowa trilled back in reply; glad to see how healthy he looked. Yet the worry in the phoenix's eyes made him worry. Quatre stepped over toward the two, his aquamarine eyes wide.

"What's he saying?" Quatre asked, placing a hand on Trowa's arm. Trowa nodded.

"Scythe said there is something going on." He then looked back over at the bird. "We need to get Heero and Duo," he said softly. Quatre nodded and headed into the infirmary. His pale cheeks turned red as he walked in on Heero and Duo in a full blown passionate kiss. Trowa, surprisingly, didn't even turn pink as he walked toward them. He did stop a decent amount of steps away before turning to look at his fellow former pilots. He cleared his throat, alerting them that they were no longer alone.

Heero looked ready to kill whomever it was who had dared to interrupt their private moment. Duo, on the other hand, smiled brightly and looked at Trowa and Quatre with a glazed look in his violet orbs. "Hey! Tro-man! Q-bean! What brings you two here?" he asked, waving at them.

Scythe gave a beautiful trilling cry and flew in, settling onto his master's shoulder. Duo's eyes widened. Scythe had never come to him like this before. Trowa motioned to the phoenix. "He needed to alert you of something." Duo's eyes lost their sparkle as he listened to the soft notes from his familiar. Duo moved to stand up, but that was a mistake. The room spun and his eyes became blurry. There was no way he could do much in this state. Yet he couldn't just lay here and do nothing. His new friends were in trouble!

"We have to go! Hermione and Ginny are in trouble! Serious trouble!" Duo cried as Heero helped him to steady himself on his feet. Quatre gasped at those words while Trowa seemed to have followed the conversation without trouble, and by the look on his face, already knew it.

"But Duo, you aren't going to be any match for whatever has them. You're physically unable to stand on your own, let alone be able to come after someone."

Duo opened his mouth to protest Quatre's words, but he knew that would be a lie. Duo Maxwell didn't lie, so that wouldn't work. With a sigh he thought long and hard before pulling out a small coin from the pocket of his jeans. Hermione had given him the coin when they had been star gazing one night. He used his wand to announce where to meet, and that it was urgent, and then pressed into the center of it. It would alert every DA member who was carrying their coins. They would be able to help. Their threat was only one person so far, and Duo couldn't be spotted or is she got away, she could possibly give away his secret to Voldemort and then he would be in even more trouble.

-----------

The room of requirement was full of students in about a half hour's worth of time. Duo was seated in a chair while the other pilots stood around the room. It looked like a simple room designed to hold lots of people. Even the chairs were just enough for all of those who were in the DA. Susan Bones sat beside Cho Chang and Michael Corner. Lavender Brown sat beside the Patil sisters, Padma and Parvati. Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis sat talking while Justin Finch-Fletchly and Seamus Finnigan carried on a conversation of their own. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ernie Macmillan were all clustered together. Dean Thomas was there as well as Ron Weasley. For certain, Duo was surprised so many of the DA still carried around their coins.

"Thank you, all, for coming. I honestly wondered about the turn out, seeing as there were classes in session, as well as the off chance that there wouldn't have been anyone actually carrying their coins." The small group laughed.

"After last year, many of us hang on to 'em," Ron muttered, to the agreement of many of the crowd.

"What was so urgent?" Colin asked.

"What's happened?" Neville questioned.

"Is it You-Know-Who?" asked Lavender, which had Padma and Parvati shivering beside her.

Duo gave them all a calming look. "Actually, two of your members are captured and it's up to us to get them back. Right this moment, a spy for Voldemort..." At this... many people gasped and shudders raced around the room. "It's just a name," Duo said as he watched them. "A spy who has made it onto Hogwarts grounds has Hermione and Ginny in her grasp even as we speak. Now let me tell you she isn't the kind of woman to be taken lightly. She's vial and wicked and more than likely she will kill before bothering to ask questions. I need to know who all is willing to face her."

There were a lot of glances and uneasy looks. It was obvious that hearing the words 'kill before bothering to ask questions' had made more than one of them nervous. While they were skilled in certain areas, not all of them would be ready to face someone so obviously dark and dangerous. Suddenly, Ron and Neville stood up at the same time. This time, Duo was certain it was the names of who was captured that had caught their attention.

"Hermione!" Ron cried.

"Ginny?" Neville exclaimed. Quatre rubbed his chest right over his heart while Trowa came over to stand beside him. Wufei smiled softly before looking to the rest of the group. Duo smirked slightly. It was good to see the boys sticking up for the girls. Clearing his throat, Duo wavered slightly in his chair before Heero placed an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Duo looked up gratefully at him before moving on.

"Yes, Hermione and Ginny. And the longer we argue about who's willing to help, the more their lives are in danger. So who will help?"

"I will," Draco said, suddenly from the doorway. A bunch of gasps raced through the room, seeing as many of them still didn't realize Draco wasn't on the bad side any more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Justin asked as he looked at the blond.

"I'm glad to see Harry and you aren't afraid of a little problem," Duo commented with a smile. It was only then that everyone gathered could see Harry standing behind Draco. Harry moved in front of him.

"He's not on their side. He's been friends with Hermione for a long time, even if it isn't well noticed. He'd want her back as much as the rest of you," Harry said. Draco turned his attention on Duo.

"So, where is that woman holding them?"

"Southwest tower, where we've been forbidden from entering, I might add. Off limits," Duo commented with a smirk.

"Oh well, sounds like the wonder boy will have to save all our necks from reprimand this time around." Harry blushed faintly at Draco's words and looked away.

"We should worry about punishment after we save Hermione and Ginny," Harry smoothly changed the subject. Duo couldn't help but nod in reply.

"Understood. So who is going to help?" The whole room fell silent before Ron, Neville, Luna, Collin, Dennis, Harry, Draco, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero were the only ones standing. Duo nodded at the surprisingly large group. He glanced at the others. "I realize fear isn't easy to over come. But one day, you will have to face what you most fear. When that happens, you will have to either face it... or run away. And running away won't solve the fear itself." The group nodded. "Besides, smaller groups are better. I'll need the rest of you to keep a look out at the base of the southeast tower, just so that we don't all get caught with our hands in the cookie jar, so to speak."

"So, let's get going. Wands at the ready and all," Ron said; his nervousness evident even as he moved to leave.

As many of them filed out of the room, Duo shot the other former pilots hand signals. 'Don't interfere. Protect as best you can, but do not engage.'

Quatre's eyes widened as he looked at Duo. 'Why not? They are our friends too!'

Wufei fairly glared at Duo. 'Injustice, Maxwell! You want us to lead them to slaughter!'

Trowa didn't reply anything, his emerald gaze flicking from Duo to Heero.

Heero sighed, looking down at Duo. 'Is this a mission?'

Duo looked at all of them, a sad look in his eyes. 'This is something they have to do on their own. I can't fight or my cover is blown. If you all interfere, then how will they be able to grow strong and proud in their own abilities? We do not come from this time. We can't mess with it any more than we already have.' He then turned to Heero. "And your mission is to take care of me, understood, 01," Duo said aloud, but quietly, in his Shinigami tone. Heero shuddered beside him and nodded.

"Mission Accepted," he answered in a low tone. Duo nodded when he realized Heero wouldn't leave his side and watched as the rest of the former pilots all nodded as well.

"Accepted," Trowa replied.

"Understood," Quatre whispered.

"Agreed," Wufei murmured. Once Duo was certain they were all going to keep from interfering, he headed out after the rest, Heero helping him along.

----------------

Once they arrived at the southwest tower, it became obvious why it had been forbidden to the students. The stair way was slowly falling apart and the whole area seemed to be in disarray and in need of serious repair. Duo was certain the reason it hadn't been fixed yet was because Dumbledore had other matters in mind and couldn't be allowed to worry about the up keep of a tower that was so rarely used anyway. Using a spell which would levitate them just enough to not really step on the rickety steps, Luna, Ron, Neville, Collin, Dennis, Harry, Draco, and the former pilots all began the long climb up to the tower.

"This woman is bloody crazy to stay here," Ron muttered. Duo wanted to agree, but there was always a method to madness.

"If you were bent on destroying Hogwarts and didn't want to get caught, were would you hide?" Draco asked of Ron in a cold tone. Ron flipped Draco off while Harry tried to keep both of them from getting into a fight on the stairs.

"You're right, Draco. Going to the one place you knew was forbidden to others would be the best place to go," Trowa commented. Draco's lips curved into a smug grin while Ron glared. Harry simply sighed at the two of them. Quatre, looking between Ron and Draco, looked back at Harry.

"Are they always like this?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Sadly," he replied. Duo smirked.

"Hey, fighting among friends isn't always a bad thing, you know. Just look at how well Wuffles and I get along."

"It's Wufei, Maxwell, get it right!" Wufei growled at the braided boy. Duo couldn't help but laugh, as did the rest of the small group.

"You all know each other far more than you're admitting," Luna said suddenly. Collin and Dennis nodded, having noticed this as well. Neville, having been so wrapped up in his worry for Ginny, wasn't really paying attention to the conversations. The boys all looked at one another before Duo sighed.

"You're right, Luna. We do know one another far more than we admitted to. You won't tell on us, will you?" She shook her blond head, looking away.

"Who would really believe anything I say, Duo?" she countered. Duo laughed.

"Well, that's a good point. But if they were wise, they would start listening to you a little more and stop ignoring you so much." Luna stopped in her climb to look back at Duo.

"You... " she trailed off as she meet Duo's serious violet eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, me. It's the way the world really is, you know. It's the crazy people who know the truth." Luna laughed at that.

"Now that, I'll agree with," Luna said, looking back up the stairs as she began climbing once more.

All conversation seemed to taper off once they reached the top of the staircase. Low moans could be heard from inside and Ron and Neville almost rushed over Luna in their need to get in the door. With a look from Duo, and a slight shake of his head, Wufei and Trowa stopped the two impetuous boys. He motioned for silence, before slowly and quietly making the way to the door way. The rickety old door was only half there and so it made it easy to see what was going on. Ginny was tied up against the wall, soft moans falling from her lips as tears traveled down her cheeks. Hermione was on the floor, curled up in pain. At the moment, Maleficent was laughing softly, her back to the door.

"Come now, dear. Don't tell me that's all you can take?" she asked in a semi-sweet voice. Even Duo felt a chill race up his spine at such faked sweetness.

Slowly pushing the half door open, not surprised when it didn't so much as creak, Duo motioned for the DA, as well as their protectors to slowly enter the room. The levitation spell on their feet kept all movement quiet and light. It was something Duo would have been proud of, had they been doing such things without the aid of magic. Stealth was his specialty and he loved when it was performed flawlessly.

Yet things didn't remain calm for long. Maleficent turned suddenly and began throwing spells, one after another, at the small group. They scattered, Wufei pushing Luna out of the way, and in return, being knocked into a desk. A cut opened up on his forehead and before Duo could tell him to leave the battle; he wiped away the blood and received a gasp from Luna. Duo, from his hiding place with Heero, watched as the wound healed itself. The two shared a look before noticing the blood that had fallen on the floor was slowly eating away at it.

"He really is descended from Dragons," Duo muttered. "Dragon's blood is poisonous to anything non-dragon." He then gasped as a spell hit Wufei's back, only to be deflected someplace else. He blinked and looked back at Heero, who was just as surprised as Duo was himself. "Well, hell, now we've learned Wuffles special ability in this world." Heero nodded, noticing that Wufei was now taking most spells for the others while Neville braved a few tough ones himself getting to Ginny. Ron, while worried for his sister, knew Hermione was in the most danger. Shaking off the fear that was eating away inside of him, Ron dove for Hermione and pulled her away from the woman who was snarling and attempting to hit everyone with the Cruciatus Curse. Duo winced when Collin was hit by it. But Dennis came back strong with a Jelly-legs curse which made Maleficent lose control of her own curse over Collin. Taking a moment to correct herself, she noticed five sets of wands all trained on her. She narrowed her eyes and spit on the ground before Draco's feet.

"You will all fall! Every last one of you!" she yelled, before hissing and leaving by way of the window. Draco rushed over to it just in time to see her levitate safely to the ground and rush off. He then turned back to the others.

"We need to get Ginny and Hermione to Madam Pomfrey. Meanwhile, someone needs to fill Dumbledore in on what happened up here and we need a group to go after that woman!" Draco said after a moment. Duo looked around, noting Wufei, Neville, Collin, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all in no condition to chase after someone.

"Ok, new plan. Harry, I want you to alert Dumbledore to what happened. Quatre, I want you to go with him." He then looked toward the injured. "Trowa, I trust you and Dennis... and the rest of the DA to get the wounded to Madam Pomfrey."

Wufei looked around. "What about Maleficent?" he asked, his eyes dark with anger.

"Heero, Luna, Draco, and myself should be able to handle Maleficent. We have to stop her before she gets back to Voldemort." Just then a trill sounded from out the window. Rushing over to it, Duo and Trowa stuck their heads out, Duo just a little shaky from the sudden fight.

"Scythe," Trowa said softly, the phoenix calling back out to them. Trowa and Duo's eyes widened in shock and they looked at each other.

"Change of plan. Luna, Draco, Harry, Heero, Quatre, and I will head to Dumbledore's office. The rest of you, keep to what I last ordered." As they began the march downstairs, Harry emerald gaze locked on Duo's violet one.

"Why are we all going to the headmaster's office?" Harry asked. Duo looked seriously back at the boy-who-lived and said quite seriously.

"Because Maleficent is heading there to kill him."

------------

Nuriko: And that's it for this one... after how long?

Duo: Oh great... another cliff hanger. Woman, you like death, don't you?

Nuriko: Only when it comes in the form of you, Duo.

Heero: He's mine.

Nuriko:sighs: I know. I was only commenting. Don't get so upset Hee-chan.

Heero:death glare:

Duo & Nuriko:roll eyes: That's getting old.

Heero: Hn :turns and walks away:

Nuriko: Stay tuned for the next part of Magic and Mobile Suits. Until Part Seventeen, ja mata ne!


	17. Part Seventeen

_**Magic and Mobile Suits**_

Nuriko: Well, this chapter will solve most of the questions that I'm certain have come to mind.

Draco: What are you getting at, woman?

Nuriko: I aim to finish this within two more chapters.

Duo: Is this really the end?

Nuriko: Sadly, yes, for all good things will come to an end.

Harry: So you'll finally let us go back to our own lives?

Heero: Its not as much fun when the story ends.

Nuriko:smiles softly: It happens. But this isn't the last of this cast, remember. There will be a story for when Duo re-opens Hogwarts.

Everyone: We remember.

Nuriko: Good. Now, so that my loyal readers don't get upset, on with Part Seventeen.

Luna, Draco, Harry, Heero, Quatre and Duo made their way toward the Headmaster's office as swiftly as their feet could carry them. While Duo was beginning to feel better from his backlash with Quatre's ability, he still wasn't fully back up to snuff. Heero carried more than helped him along. Draco glanced nervously around the halls. He wasn't certain that things were going to go well. Even with the woman going after the strongest wizard in the school, there was a feeling of worry and doubt in everyone's expression.

"Dumbledore can take care of himself," Harry said certainly, the worry of the others not as thick in his voice yet.

"I think so as well," Quatre whispered. "He's got a feeling of great power around him at all times." While Duo wanted to agree with both of them, there was always weaknesses, even in the most powerful wizard here.

""You don't all really believe Dumbledore is invincible do you?" Luna asked suddenly, speaking up from the front of the group. All eyes turned to the blond haired girl. It was obvious Harry and Draco thought she was a little daft.

"What do you know, Lovegood? You believe the rot your father prints in that trash paper of his," Draco growled. Luna turned to Draco, almost calmly and turned her protuberant silvery-grey eyes on him. Duo thought the descriptions in the books didn't do Luna justice. While it was true her eyes did seem to make her always look surprised, and her hair was scraggly and waist-length, as well as dirt-blonde colored, it was kind of pretty on her. Her very pale eyebrows seemed to remind Duo of Draco's own pale coloring. The fact that her wand rested behind her ear for safekeeping, her necklace was made from butterbeer corks, and her earrings were made of radishes only added to her unique appearance.

"_The Quibbler_ isn't a trash paper. It prints the facts the Ministry doesn't want wizards and witches to know," she said, matter-of-factly. After a short moment, a look passed between the three pilots. Luna sighed. "Anyway, what I said isn't stupid. I'm certain Duo would agree with me. Even the strongest can be brought down." Draco, Harry, and Quatre turned to Duo at her words. Duo, sadly and reluctantly, had to nod.

"Luna is correct guys. It's just like what we've seen in the war. Even the most protected and well trained person can fall," Duo said in a low voice.

Heero's Prussian blue eyes seemed to become a little sad at that. Duo was right in more ways than Heero would ever admit. Odin Lowe, Heero's guardian and the one who taught him so much when he was growing up, had been a highly skilled and trained assassin. Yet he had been killed while on assignment when Heero was just barely a teenager. It had been then that Heero had realized that even perfect training didn't mean they were invincible.

Quatre's own eyes seemed to dim slightly. The war had shown him that it didn't matter how protected and safe one thought they were. There was always repercussions, even one thought it was perfectly safe.

Harry swallowed, his eyes wide at those words. Having seen first hand where Duo, Heero, and Quatre had come from, he was certain they knew a lot about hardship and battling. In fact, from what little Duo and Sylrina had been able to tell them, Duo and the others came from a time that had just gotten over a major war that had lasted years. If Duo agreed with Luna, then it was very possible that things were about to become very, very bad.

Draco's gray eyes seemed to become sad as he thought of everything his father had told him about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There was nothing they would stop at to kill Dumbledore and Harry. While Draco would try to protect Harry with his own life, he couldn't protect everything Harry loved as well. There were just too many of them. Yet if he had to, he would do what he could to help, no matter what.

Duo looked at all of them. Everyone had their own thoughts running through their minds at those words. But there wasn't time for inner reflections and worry about other people and places. If they didn't make it to Dumbledore's office, there would be no help for the headmaster. And Duo knew exactly what was supposed to happen. He just didn't know if most of the group was ready for such a thing. After all, death was never easy, even for those who were now used to it. Clearing his throat, he looked at all of them as they turned to him.

"Enough thinking on the worst. If we don't get moving, the worst will happen, without fail," Duo commented. The others nodded and continued to head toward the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk, his blue eyes serious and watching his door. Dumbledore, while usually a little odd at times, was no idiot. He knew there was a good chance that once the threat to his students was over, the threat would then be turned on him. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. His long, flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache seemed to shimmer with an inner glow. The half-moon glasses seemed to settle a little lower on his long, crooked nose than normal. Fawkes was resting on his perch, but he was just as alert as his master, even in his relaxed position.

The door opened slowly, with Maleficent walking in as if she owned the room. Her wand was at hand and a dark smirk rested on her lips. Her red hair spilled down her back like blood, while her gray-blue eyes seemed like ice. Her cheeks were a little shallow, even as her skin seemed slightly tan. "So, _Headmaster_, we meet for the first time," she said in her normal alto tone, although she was spiteful and dark when saying Headmaster.

"It would appear so. I don't recall you ever having come to school here," Dumbledore replied, almost as if they were having a normal conversation. Maleficent's lip curled at those words.

"Of course not! This school is far below my standards. I would never go to such a place," she snarled.

"Now, there isn't any reason to put down this school. While it may not be to your standards, I'm certain there are others who would disagree with you."

"Shut up, old man. I don't want to hear anything about this school. I've come to end your life in the name of the Dark Lord," she hissed, watching him with dark eyes. Dumbledore sighed softly, watching her with sad blue eyes.

"There is nothing that will gain you except placing blood on your hands."

"You think you'll be the first? Now, prepare to die," she growled, even as she pulled back her wand. "Avada..."

Arriving at the second floor at the gargoyle statue that led up to Dumbledore's office, Harry paused and cursed softly. Draco's eyes widened at some of the colorful words that fell from his lips.

"Potter, I wasn't expecting that from you," Draco said with pride in his voice. Luna did seem to smile at those words.

"What?" Duo asked, not certain they had time for another long discussion.

"I don't know the password this time," Harry said, with his emerald green eyes shimmering with worry.

"What! I thought you were Dumbledore's favorite? How could you not know?" Draco questioned hotly.

"We could try to guess," Quatre mentioned in a tone that showed he wanted to stop the fight.

"I haven't been spending time with Dumbledore this time!" Harry shouted back.

"Fine time to quit being Dumbledore's pet," Draco growled. Duo sighed and looked at Heero. Heero was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Did we ever act like that when we were fighting?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.

"Yeah, Hee-chan. A lot. Something tells me we'll be doing it for a long time to come to. It's because we always butt heads. Not that I mind it," Duo commented with a smirk and a wink. He then walked over to the fighting couple. "Would you two knock it off, you'd think you'd just been married and were having your first fight. That is, if it wasn't for the fact that you two always act like this."

Draco and Harry both turned bright shades of red. Luna raised a single eyebrow, which made her look even odder than normal. Quatre couldn't help but laugh at all three of them Duo and Heero shared a look.

"Hn," was all Heero remarked to that. Duo sighed.

"No while Harry may not know the password, I do. I've been training with Dumbledore for most of the time we've been here." That said, Duo walked over to the statue and grinned. "Bottlecaps," he murmured to it, causing the statue to shift and begin to spiral upward to form the hidden staircase. Heero raised an eyebrow at that and stared at his partner. Even Quatre seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Was that your idea for a password or Dumbledore's?" Heero asked for the braided teen. Duo simply grinned and didn't comment, moving slowly and silently up the stairs, the others following. Luna headed up after Heero, who had gone right after Duo. Harry and Draco followed with Quatre taking the tail end to make certain they weren't spotted. Once they were at the door to the headmaster's office, they could hear the sounds of a fight going on behind the heavy door. The group shared worried glances even as Duo seemed to hide in the shadows of the small area. This wasn't his fight. It wasn't Quatre's or Heero's either. Looking into aquamarine and Prussian blue gazes, he knew that they knew it as well. Heero settled himself at the door, readying himself to at least break it open for their magic minded partners. Luna, Harry, and Draco readied their wands, uncertain what they would find on the other side of the door.

Dumbledore was battered and bruised, his hair and beard a mess and blood trickled down from a wound that had been sustained to his forehead. Maleficent was gasping and panting, blood flowing freely from a cut across her cheeks and one on her arm. It was obvious Dumbledore had been taking it easy on her. Duo's eyes were serious. Things were not going to be good. Not at all. At least, not unless he could do something. Slipping off into the shadows, his absence wasn't noticed by anyone.

"Damn it… who let them in?" Maleficent growled, her eyes dark with hatred as she flung spells Luna, Harry, and Draco's way. The three students moved to fire spells back at her, which she easily dodged and blocked. Harry was knocked back by a reflected body-bind curse. He had been in one before, courtesy of one Draco Malfoy, but never had it ever hurt him before. It was as if something was squeezing him tightly, wrapped around him and tightening every time he tried to breath.

"Dra… co!" Harry gasped out. Draco skirted back over to him, his eyes looking him over carefully. He then muttered a colorful curse before turning and attempting to hit the Death Eater with the Cruciatus curse. Of course, it wasn't as potent as if he had been ready to kill with it, as his father had taught him, and so Maleficent was able to keep it from bothering her.

Quatre gasped and moved to help, but Heero reached out a hand and stopped him, shaking his head sadly. "This is their time, their war. We can't interfere."

"But Heero! They'll die if we don't!" Quatre exclaimed, worry and panic in his eyes. "I can't just watch my friends die!" he cried. Heero looked down, his hand clenched around his own wand. He didn't like the idea any more than Duo… but it was something they had come to learn. They couldn't tamper with what this time had coming. If they did, they could drastically alter their own future.

"I don't want to watch that either, Quatre, but we have no choice. Our hands are tied," Heero replied in a low, cool tone that belied the anger inside himself.

Dumbledore struggled to get up, using the edge of his window ceil as leverage to gain his feet. Maleficent crowed in triumph and shot a spell at him. Dumbledore moved to block it, but it knocked him off balance and without so much as a cry, he tumbled over the window ledge and out the tower window. Draco finally got Harry free of the body-bind curse and gasped as he watched in horror at the scene that unfolded before his eyes.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry cried out, tears pouring down his cheeks even as anger seemed to fill his body. He growled and turned toward the witch, casting an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on the woman before him. She snarled, raising her arm to attack the distraught boy and finish him off as she had finished Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!" was suddenly shouted through the pause in noise. Total silence met the attack, right before a green light flashed from behind Maleficent and struck her right in the back. Without a sound, the Death Eater slid forward before collapsing onto the floor with a thud. Draco's and Harry's eyes widened, even as they turned on the person who had been standing behind Maleficent. There, panting slightly, hair disheveled, and her eyes wider than normal, was Luna.

"Luna… did you…?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into his arms and holding him as he cried. Luna didn't answer. Instead, she rushed over to the window Dumbledore had been knocked out and looked down. The gasp that passed her lips told of the horror that would be found. Moving with leaden steps, Draco led Harry toward the window.

Heero headed over to the window, Quatre behind him, and the scene that greeted their eyes made every one of them cry out in horror. A single tear trailing down Heero's cheek was the only sign he gave that he didn't like the outcome of this battle at all.

There, way down on the rocky ground, was Dumbledore's body. No movement could be seen from the figure and from the position of the body, Heero was certain that several bones were broken. There was no doubt in the former war hero's mind that the Headmaster was dead. He turned to place a comforting hand on Quatre's shaking shoulder, even as his eyes sought out Duo's violet eyes to see what his reaction was to this unfortunate event. Yet as his blue gaze scanned the office, Heero realized something he hadn't noticed before… Duo was missing.

Nuriko: Well… this chapter finished and one last chapter to go. I hope everyone is eager to see what happens.

Heero: Where's Duo?

Harry: Did you really kill Dumbledore?

Draco: Should we kill you?

Quatre: I'll help!

Nuriko:holds her hands out pleadingly: I'm sorry… don't hurt me. I'll get this written soon. I promise. In fact, Part Eighteen is already in the works. Until then… Ja Mata Ne!


	18. Part Eighteen

-1**_Magic and Mobile Suits_**

Nuriko: Well… here it is… part eighteen and the last installment of this series.

Sylrina: Are we really saying farewell to an interesting story?

Nuriko:cries softly: Yep. This is the end. I won't take long to start this chapter, because I know many of you are dying to know where Duo is and if I really killed Dumbledore.

Hermione: Some of us are wondering.

Nuriko:nods: Well, without further ado here is Part Eighteen, the final part.

--------------

While the battle had raged upstairs, Duo had rushed down the stairs and toward the outside as swiftly as his legs could take him. He fought down the weakness and struggled not to have himself get too dizzy or lose his balance before he could arrive where he needed to be. Skidding to a halt, he watched in silent horror as Dumbledore tipped out the window and then over, beginning a plummet to the ground that would have mocked Heero's previous suicidal tendencies. Raising his wand, Duo motioned with it.

"Arresto Momentum!" he called out, slowing Dumbledore's descent. He moved underneath the headmaster and caught him as he came down almost feather light in front of him. He waved a hand, removing the body-bind curse that had hit him and helped him to rest against the wall. He then turned to the ground and used transfiguration to make the rocks look like Dumbledore's broken and bent body. Once he did that, he helped Dumbledore off to a secluded area, Duo making certain no one saw him.

"It's a little scary to see your own body broken and mangled," Dumbledore said in a less than cheerful voice. Duo laughed softly, nodding his agreement.

"I would think so, yet for the end to be correct, everyone has to believe you died," Duo murmured, looking over Dumbledore and slowly beginning a healing spell for the wound on his forehead.

Dumbledore looked at Duo, his blue eyes surprised. "How are you so certain I shouldn't be dead?" he asked in a normal tone. Duo smiled, placing a hand on the headmaster's shoulder.

"I know. Trust me on this one. Just stay hidden for a school year. Do not let anyone know you are alive until the last week of school. Even then, only show yourself to Harry and Draco. Professor McGonagall will be a great headmistress for the next term."

Dumbledore stared at him, a smile on his lips. "I would prefer to know what's going on, but I get the feeling you can't tell me."

Duo laughed. "I get the feeling you would be right. I can't stay here, but go and find a place to hide. Lay low with Sirius… and eventually both of you can reveal yourselves to Harry."

"I take it you knew about the retrieval of Sirius Black and his subsequent return to life through the same way you know I should appear dead, but really not be. Namely, those books you mentioned to me." Dumbledore's grin seemed to be mirrored by the one on Duo's lips. His violet eyes shared the same twinkle of mirth and knowledge that shined in Dumbledore's blue ones.

"Of course. I knew you would figure out how I knew all this." Dumbledore nodded, even as he glanced back toward where they had come from.

"Are you certain you should have interfered? How do you know someone else wasn't supposed to do what you did?"

"I know because there would have been no one else who could have done it. Only a teacher could have accomplished what I had done. I remembered reading about a student with a long chestnut braid who had found you among the rocks. Putting two and two together, I figure it to be myself. Seeing as I'm the only one who could have stopped your freefall, transfigured the rocks to look exactly like a victim of a long drop, and still have managed to be the one to find your body, I knew what had to be done. I'm not expected to move as fast as I did, by the time the others make it down, I'll be crying over your body when they find me. We will still need you to help send us home, but only my fellow pilots should know that you aren't dead. The others, unfortunately, must believe the worst."

"I understand. I don't get the reason behind such words, but I'm certain the reason will reveal itself in time." Dumbledore stood, holding his hand out to Duo. Duo shook Dumbledore's hand, smiling softly. "I am honored to say there is no more I can teach you. I am certain that Hogwarts will be in good hands when you reopen it in the future." Duo's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Thank you Headmaster. That means a lot, coming from the greatest Headmaster this school has ever seen." Dumbledore nodded, before pushing Duo toward the door.

"Your friends are a little battered from the battle, but not slowed, I'm certain. Hurry and go before they wonder where you ran off to." Duo nodded.

"See you later, Dumbledore," Duo called over his shoulder, before heading on out and back over to the transfigured rocks. Staring at the detail that he had put into it, Duo couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked upon it. It really seemed as if the most beloved Headmaster of all time laid there… and it was something Duo hoped he would never have to see.

"DUO!" Quatre called, rushing over to the braided boy and wrapping his arms around him. Duo turned in Quatre's arms and cried, knowing it was important to act as if he really had lost someone special. Heero was the next one to catch up, pulling both Quatre and Duo into his arms and holding them carefully, letting them both cry.

Harry came silently after Heero, Draco beside him with his arm around his shoulders. Luna trailed behind, almost the same as she always was. Only her constant look of surprise was toned down, showing that she was just as hurt as the rest of them. They all came to rest beside the body, tears falling silently from many of their eyes.

"Did anyone notify one of the teachers?" Heero asked after a moment. Luna nodded from her place behind them.

"I told Professor Snape, who was coming down the hall when you four rushed past," she replied. Duo sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"We can't let anyone near him until Snape gets here with the other Professors," he murmured, knowing it would take a lot of skill on Duo's part to be able to keep everyone from realizing that it wasn't the real Dumbledore. Soon, the sound of the teachers reached his ears. Keeping his sorrowful look on his face, Duo got ready to answer everything they threw his away.

--------------

All classes were suspended and all exams were postponed. Several students had left Hogwarts early and others were pulled from the school against their own wishes. Some even went against their parents wishes and stayed in school to pay their last respects to a headmaster that they had all known, respected, and many had loved.

Several Ministry of Magic officials, as well as the Minister of Magic himself, came to the school. Harry and the others who had been present during his death had been avoiding them. All of the staff was dressed in their finest and McGonagall seemed rather worn and tired, a deep sadness resting in her eyes.

There was a ceremony of the likes of which not even the former Gundam Pilots had ever seen before. Dumbledore's body had been placed on a white slab. After some heart felt words had been said over him, bright white flames erupted around the body, lifting higher and higher, obscuring the body. White smoke rose into the air, creating strange shapes. For a moment, it seemed as if a phoenix flew off into the air, trilling a sweet song for the ceremony.

The fire then died off instantly and in its place a white marble tomb was in it's place, forever marking Dumbledore's resting place. Gasps filled the crowd as arrows soon shot over the tomb, landing far from the gathered crowd. That had been the centaurs' tribute, even as the Merpeople of the lake had sang a sad song as the crowd had gathered. It had been full of tears. Even Hagrid had trouble seeing where he was going, his eyes were so red.

The pilots gathered in a private room, ready to have Duo attempt to send them home. Harry, Draco, and the others had all made their good byes as they had been leaving the funeral service. Trowa had comforted Quatre even as Heero had been there for Duo. Wufei had been a rock for anyone who needed it, even as he, himself, had shed some tears at the ceremony.

"I can't believe, he's gone," Quatre said softly, watching the gathered group. They now had their books and wands stashed in their trunks, even as the trunks were shrunk into tiny squares so that they could be placed in their pockets. Duo had done the shrinking without a wand, enjoying watching the surprised looks on Wufei and Trowa's faces.

"He was an honorable man," Wufei murmured, bowing his head. Trowa nodded his agreement. Heero watched Duo, who hadn't really cried since the time they had stood before the body under the tower window.

"How are you getting us home, Duo? Did Dumbledore teach you how to do such a spell before he… passed?" Trowa asked, looking to the violet eyed man. Duo shook his head.

"No, he didn't teach me anything of the sort."

"Are you trying to kill us!" Wufei shouted, staring at Duo. A twinkling laugh filled the room as Dumbledore appeared from the fire. Everyone gasped in shock. Well, everyone save Duo.

"Actually, I wasn't trying to do anything of the sort," Duo commented, a wide grin on his lips. "Dumbledore said he'd get us home when we first came here, so he's keeping his word."

Quatre's tear filled eyes were wide. "But… he was dead. We all saw him."

Dumbledore couldn't help but go over to embrace the blond. "Yes, Mr. Winner, I was dead. Or rather, the most impressive transfiguration of myself was dead. Then again, rocks are not alive, and thus couldn't have a pulse if one had tried to find one." Every one of the pilots turned to Duo.

"Why did you do that?" Quatre asked of Duo.

"Harry and the others should know!" Trowa exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Injustice, Maxwell!" Wufei snarled.

"Hn," was all that passed from Heero's lips. Dumbledore held out his hands in a calming manner.

"Please, boys. Mr. Maxwell only did what was necessary. As long as the Death Eaters believe I am dead, they will let their guard down. They will also come to relax more, to the point where our side will win. I am sad to say that you boys can not remain around to see the outcome. But I promise you that Mr. Maxwell can tell you everything that will happen. He knows a lot more than you give him credit for. Now… the bowl on the table is your port key home. I've got to make myself scarce, but I'm certain you understand what to do."

The group stepped up around the bowl, their hands almost hesitant. Scythe was resting on Duo's shoulder while Wing was on Heero's. Lion was curled up around Trowa's neck and Iria was nestled in the crook of Quatre's neck. Sparky was curled comfortably around Wufei's left arm. Duo smiled. His friends had come a long way since the first day they had come to Hogwarts. He was certain they would all continue to grow in their skills. Once Hogwarts was running, he could invite them back as students… but until that day, he would have to part. Nodding to them, they all reached out and with a pull at their navels, they were transported from the room… and from the time they had all come to care for.

--------------

Duo stood in the great hall, a small, sad smile on his lips. The house elves had been busy while they had been away. Even now the dusty old hall was cleaned and the tables had been fixed. It was obvious Dumbledore had left instructions to them once Duo and the other pilots had left Hogwarts of the past.

Quatre's eyes looked around, a bit of the sparkle and wonder had left the aquamarine depths. "This doesn't seem like the same place, Duo. It's… missing the warmth."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, without the other students here, Hogwarts is kind of dead. But that will change, Q-bean. Hogwarts will eventually be what it once was. You'll see."

"You will be a great Headmaster, Duo. You know we'll all support you." Duo grinned at Trowa's words and gave the tall, usually quiet man a hug.

"I know, Tro-man. I thank you for that." Wufei sighed, moving from his place beside the wall.

"You call us if you need anything. Anything at all, Maxwell." Duo smirked at Wufei's words and gave the Chinese boy a hug as well.

"Understood Wuffles. It would be unjust to do anything else." Wufei opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, nodding his head in silent agreement.

Quatre came over and threw his arms around Duo, hugging him tightly. "Don't be a stranger. Keep in touch. By owl… if not by vid-phone."

"You got it, Quatre. I won't drop out of sight. I promise." He pulled back and turned to look for Heero, yet he was no where to be found. He blinked, looking around the hall, but there was no Heero. He frowned, looking to Quatre and the others. "You'll look after him for me, won't you guys? At least until I have Hogwarts up and running?" They all nodded their heads.

"You have our word," Quatre answered for them. Duo sighed, a weight being taken off his shoulders, even as he turned to Dobby.

"Do you know where the other one of the group is Dobby? Perhaps you could locate him in the castle."

"Dobby knows, sir. Dobby knows where everything and everyone is in Hogwarts. Dobby obeys the new Headmaster with fail. The boy is in the library." Duo blinked, looking at the other three.

"Thanks, Dobby." He then turned to the other pilots. "I'll be right back, I promise." He turned and rushed out of the great hall, and down to corridors till he eventually came to the library doors. Slipping in quietly, he saw Heero standing there, looking at several books, one hand in his pocket. "Gonna miss the place, eh, Hee-chan?" he asked, walking up to him.

Heero glanced back at Duo, seemingly unsurprised to see him there. Instead, he nodded, a soft look in his eyes. "This was the first real place that I felt at home in. Hogwarts is special."

"As soon as it's open, I'll invite you back as a student, so you can finish your schooling properly."

Heero nodded. "I'd like that. Yet, I hate knowing I have to leave you till you accomplish that." Duo frowned, moving over to hug him. Heero didn't hesitate, his arms returning the hug. No words were needed then. As one they turned their heads, their lips meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. Tongue met and war was waged, even as neither one wanted to be the victor. After a long moment, they broke off, simply resting in one another's arms.

"I'll keep in touch. I'll write every day. I'll even call. On days off I'll apparate to where you are and spend as much time together as possible… I promise." Heero sighed and kissed him deeply, yet quickly.

"You had better." That said, he turned and left the library, Duo in tow. They held hands and enjoyed just being together on the walk back to the great hall. Once back there, the others came forward, before all five pilots headed for the main grounds, and the area where their ship waited. Four of the stopped at the entry way of the ship, watching their fellow comrade and former pilot. Duo smiled and raised his hand, waving at them all. Dobby and some of the school ghosts stood behind him, waving as well.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei waved in return, before turning and heading into the ship. Heero stood there for a while longer, his gaze locked with Duo's. He then mouthed something to Duo, before turning and heading into the ship as well, the docking bay door closing as he headed inside. Right before it shut, Duo caught Heero pat his jacket pocket and then the sight was closed off to him entirely. With a grin, Duo watched the ship lift off, knowing Heero could see him.

"I love you too, Hee-chan… and we will be together soon," he murmured. Once the ship was gone, Duo turned back to those who had remained with Hogwarts since their former time there. "Come on. Time to make Hogwarts shine once more." That said, he headed into the castle, determined to make it what it once was.

**The End**

--------------

Nuriko: Well, that's it for Magic and Mobile Suits.

Duo: You are such a sneak… I know there is more planned.

Nuriko: You would be right. But it isn't for this story.

Heero: Hn…

Trowa: …….

Quatre: Do we want to know?

Wufei: I don't.

Nuriko: Of course we do. The old gang from HP will return to the future. The G-Boys will begin their new lives as students. Duo will show just how tough it is to be Headmaster. And we'll find out what Heero was doing in the library.

Duo: I know I can't wait.

Nuriko: You'll have to… just a little while. I've got a few other stories to finish before I start the new one. Yet be on the look out for **_Hogwarts: The Duo Years_**… coming soon… or at least… once I write it. Ja Ne!


End file.
